<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plot-Twist by WankoNyanko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635132">Plot-Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko'>WankoNyanko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony lo tenía todo, era exitoso, inteligente... no, corrección: brillante; atractivo, conquistador... podía tener a quien deseara solo con un mínimo esfuerzo, todo era perfecto, excepto su relación con Steve Rogers. El recelo y rechazo era mutuo, pero la química innegable y esa química sería la responsable de que sus vidas dieran un giro inesperado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony amaba las fiestas, nunca se perdía una, siquiera de caridad donde tendría que jugar al buen hijo con su padre. Todas eran una oportunidad para divertirse, hacer algún desastre y arreglar las aburridas vidas de los demás empresarios que estaban ahí, por lo que aunque llevaba días sintiéndose algo afiebrado, estaba frente al espejo, arreglándose con uno de sus mejores trajes.</p>
<p>También amaba ser beta, nadie esperaba mucho de él, y podía sorprenderlos con su mente de genio y actitud de alfa, aunque decepcionaba también al no tener esa chispa de beta que se supone debía intentar mediar y mantener el equilibrio. No le importaba el equilibrio a menos que fuera en algún elemento químico, era mucho mejor ir por ahí conquistando alfas y omegas, aunque estos últimos nunca le gustaban del todo y era más diversión que atracción. Así que ahí estaba terminando de anudar la corbata y ajustándose la ropa que se ceñía a la medida a su cuerpo, sabía que atraería miradas y le encantaba.</p>
<p>Steve odiaba las fiestas, todo era distinto a lo que él recordaba, los bailes, la música, incluso la gente. Quizás las odiaba porque jamás pudo tener ese baile con la chica de sus sueños, pero ahí estaba colocándose su mejor traje y arreglando su corbata. Howard lo había invitado a la fiesta de beneficencia anual y no podía decirle que no, hace mucho que no lo veía y su amigo siempre le cobraba sentimientos. Eran las desventajas de la vida militar, siempre dejar a la familia y amigos de lado.</p>
<p>Al llegar supo que no sería una velada agradable, Anthony estaba alegrando el ambiente, lo que significaba verlo y convivir con el. No entendía mucho el porqué, pero el hijo de su amigo lo odiaba y entre más lo ignoraba, parecía buscarlo con más ahínco. Lo frustraba porque en cuanto lo había visto la idea de formar una amistad con él creció en su pecho, era tan parecido a Howard cuando este era joven, un encanto; pero esa personalidad chispeante desaparecía cuando él estaba y se volvía ácido e hiriente.</p>
<p>- Me engañaste, me dijiste que estarías solo, por eso tenía que acompañarte - regaño y tomó una copa de champagne - viniste con tu hijo, no me necesitas para entretener.</p>
<p>- ¿Has visto que alguna vez comparta con Tony en una fiesta? - respondió chocando su copa con la de Steve - luces bien, seguro sales de aquí con una cita - bromeó dándole un pequeño empujóncito.</p>
<p>Howard había estado tan feliz al encontrar a Steve, tener denuevo a su amigo cuando aún tenía tiempo de compartir con el, que conociera al genio, aunque beta, que tenía de hijo; fue lamentable que no se llevaran bien, aunque seguía forzando los momentos juntos de ellos, pero entendiendo cada vez más que Steve era simplemente hombre de otra época, el opuesto absoluto de Tony y probablemente nunca se tolerarían realmente, no podía más que lamentarlo.</p>
<p>- Sabes que las citas no son lo mío - había compartido la cama con extrañas y extraños más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, todo de manera muy discreta, pero solo era eso, noches en las que apagaba la frustración y porqué no decirlo, el desamor.</p>
<p>- Pues deberías, eres el alfa que muchos querrían y estás desperdiciando tu segunda oportunidad - respondió chasqueando la lengua.</p>
<p>- ¿Me vas a sermonear Howard? - preguntó divertido - el rol de padre se te marca con los años.</p>
<p>- Es tu culpa por lucir casi de la edad de Tony, aunque seas casi un anciano como yo - respondió dándole pequeño golpe en la espalda.</p>
<p>Soltó una risita y trato de disfrutar de la fiesta. Al estar con Howard un montón de chicas y chicos comenzaron a rodearlos. Howard los encantaba con su carisma y él ponía la cuota de sensatez, sin darse cuenta tenía a un par de omegas peleando por su atención.</p>
<p>Tony veía a lo lejos como Steve reía encantadoramente, como Howard lo miraba con orgullo por ser el alfa perfecto, y el solo puso más empeño en tener la atención del mundo en el, aunque buscando a cada momento ver si Steve le dirigía alguna mirada<br/>Tony veía a lo lejos como Steve reía encantadoramente, como Howard lo miraba con orgullo por ser el alfa perfecto, y el solo puso más empeño en tener la atención del mundo en el, aunque buscando a cada momento ver si Steve le dirigía alguna mirada... cuánto odiaba su perfección, lo bien que se veía en traje formal, la estampa de sus hombros anchos, como la luz hacía ver aún más rubio su cabello, y cuando más lo miraba, más afiebrado se sentía, con una tensión en la panza que le era absolutamente desconocida.</p>
<p>Los sonidos de la fiesta de pronto eran abrumadores y ni hablar del olor del lugar, se sentía bombardeó de estímulos que ni sus mejores drogas había logrado, pero que no lo hacían sentir bien, solo vulnerable, afiebrado y alterado, terminando por escabullirse a un rincón del lugar, sintiendo el cerebro lleno de nubes, incapaz de pensar y solo buscando con la mirada algo... o alguien.</p>
<p>Steve disfrutaba de la fiesta, pero sus ojos vagaban por el lugar buscando a Tony, a pesar de las diferencias no podía evitar preocuparse por el, cuidarlo y cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte se apartó del grupo de gente y salió a buscarlo, solo p...<br/>Steve disfrutaba de la fiesta, pero sus ojos vagaban por el lugar buscando a Tony, a pesar de las diferencias no podía evitar preocuparse por el, cuidarlo y cuando no lo vio por ninguna parte se apartó del grupo de gente y salió a buscarlo, solo para asegurarse que estuviera bien.</p>
<p>- Debe estar entre las piernas de alguien - intentó retenerlo Howard, viendo que tenía potencial de irse con alguno de los omegas de ahí, pero estaba arruinándolo por ir a buscar a Tony.</p>
<p>- No creo, lo vi extraño - dijo mientras se apartaba y recorría los pasillos del lugar - ¿Anthony? - lo llamó mientras se apartaba, sintiendo en el aire un aroma intoxicante, olía como a café recién hecho y dulces. Siguió ese aroma y se sorprendió al ver que Tony era quien olía así de delicioso</p>
<p>Tony estaba sentado en el lobby, con los ojos cerrados, la chaqueta en las piernas y la corbata desacomodada en un intento por bajar el calor que sentía venir desde su interior, pero no podía dejar de respirar rápido, sofocado en su propia piel, sin entender qué pasaba.</p>
<p>- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó acercándose, dispuesto a todo por proteger moreno.</p>
<p>- Creo que estoy teniendo un infarto - respondió sin abrir los ojos, pero sintiendo la piel erizarsele solo por el sonido de su voz, que sonaba más sedosa que nunca, como si lo acariciara.</p>
<p>Steve se acercó para medir su ritmo cardíaco, pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el mínimo contacto con la piel de su muñeca.</p>
<p>- Dios, Tony... ¿que eres? - jadeo y quitó las manos del cuerpo del menor, no creía poder controlar las ganas que tenía de tomarlo y devorarlo a besos, siquiera con un omegas se había sentido así.</p>
<p>- ¿De qué hablas? - respondió abriendo finalmente los enormes ojos, viéndose estos más grandes y brillantes que nunca, pero cerrándolos casi de inmediato, ver al estúpido alfa frente a él solo lo hacía pensar que era aún más guapo y olía aún mejor, como a tierra húmeda y días de lluvia.</p>
<p>-Tony... tu olor - jadeo y no pudo controlarse más, enterrando la nariz en su cuello, no olía a beta... era un olor que jamás había sentido y que lo estaba enloqueciendo.</p>
<p>- Steve... - Jadeo llevando las manos a su amplia espalda, aferrándose a él y exponiendo su cuello, sintiéndose dispuesto de una forma que no esperaba sentir, y dando un nuevo jadeo cuando el rubio con una facilidad impresionante tiró de él para hacerlo poner en pie y poder atraparlo entre su cuerpo y la pared, cubriendo su olor con el propio. El rubio besó esa piel canela y se pegó al cuerpo más pequeño y delicado de Tony para luego buscar sus labios.</p>
<p>El más bajito siquiera podía pensar en cuando odiaba al perfecto Steve, al soldado ideal, el que había sido su ídolo y su amor platónico al volver, porque ciertamente todo su odio venía de la atracción que sabía nunca se concretaría, pero ahora estaban ahí, en medio del hall de acceso, dejándose devorar por labios expertos y restregándose sin vergüenza contra una de sus fuertes piernas que se había colado entre las suyas. Se movía como un animalito ansioso, como un inexperto que no encajaba con todo lo que se decía de Tony.</p>
<p>Tuvo que ser Steve el que lo tranquilizarlo con caricias controladas y besos más suaves que de alguna forma trajeron al castaño de vuelta a la realidad.</p>
<p>Su temperatura bajo y su respiración tomó un ritmo más normal dentro de lo alterado que el beso lo había dejado, y antes de que su cerebro se nublara nuevamente, empujó a Steve y se escabulló, prácticamente corriendo para irse de ahí antes de que el rubio reaccionara, quien dio un gruñido al no tener ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Solo cuando Tony se alejó se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, había estado besuqueándose con el hijo de su amigo como si no hubiera mañana, como si fueran amantes y no dos personas que se detestaban.</p>
<p>Sólo cuando Tony estuvo dentro de su auto pudo apoyar la frente en la ventana para bajar su vergüenza, sin querer pensar en lo que eso significaba, ignorando deliberadamente el que su reacción solo podía haber sido esa porque era omega, y no él beta que siempre había creído.</p>
<p>Aún así, al día siguiente hizo como si eso no hubiera pasado, pero en cuanto llego a su laboratorio corrió todos los exámenes posibles y la conclusión de Jarvis fue que debía comenzar con supresiones para que que no hubiera problemas... en ese momento su mundo se desmoronó.</p>
<p>Steve se fue al baño para calmar el calor de su cuerpo, aún confundido de porque había reaccionado así<br/>Steve se fue al baño para calmar el calor de su cuerpo, aún confundido de porque había reaccionado así. Quizás Howard tenía razón y debía encontrar a alguien, porque al parecer estaba enloqueciendo.</p>
<p>En los días que siguieron no podía olvidar el calor que sintió al estar con Tony y para la siguiente reunión en la que se toparon decidió que tenían que hablar de lo que pasó. Se acercó sigiloso, procurando que no estuviera ocupado con alguna conquista.</p>
<p>- Anthony - dijo para llamar su atención - Me parece que debemos hablar.</p>
<p>- No creo que tenga que hacer nada, mucho menos si tu me lo pides - respondió poniéndose tenso, y agradeciendo haber empezado a usar los supresores - y no creo poder tolerar más de 5 minutos hablando contigo, me enfermas - Steve rodó los ojos ante esa actitud de niño malcriado</p>
<p>- El sentimiento es mutuo Stark, pero algo pasó esa noche... deberías poner cuidado.</p>
<p>- Solo estaba ebrio y eras lo más cercano a una persona que había ahí - respondió sin querer hacerle sentir especial de alguna forma - Lo que haya pasado contigo es asunto tuyo, lo que es yo, llegue a casa a lavarme la boca.</p>
<p>- Olías distinto - ignoró el insulto para seguir ahondando en el tema pero alguien los interrumpió.</p>
<p>- Steve, al fin te encuentro... me prometiste un baile si te ayudaba en esa misión y me lo pienso cobrar ahora - una rubia se acercó con demasiada confianza y lo tiró del brazo. Steve solo sonrió como superado por la actitud de su vecina o mejor dicho de la agente 13.</p>
<p>- Te esperan, deberías dejar de fastidiarme - agradeció la interrupción, aunque su vista estaba fija, casi amenazante en la chica, resultando un poco confusa incluso para él mismo Tony, sin saber porque estaba celoso de esa presencia insignificante y que de hecho era de mucha ayuda en ese momento.</p>
<p>- Solo toma en consideración lo que te dije, hay algo raro - se giró para tenderle el brazo a Sharon y llevarla a la pista de baile.</p>
<p>- No hay nada extraño en mi - respondió más fuerte de lo necesario y teniendo que hacer un doble esfuerzo por disfrutar el resto de la noche, terminando por salir de ahí con un sujeto rubio que no llegaba ni a los talones de Steve.</p>
<p>Siempre le había molestado que Tony se marchara cada noche con una nueva conquista, pero ahora era peor, tenía que admitir que el beso que compartieron había dejado huella en el, pensar que solo tuvo el privilegio de besar por unos minutos esos labios y que cada conquista de Tony podía extasiarse con ellos durante toda la noche lo hacían sentir demasiado molesto.</p>
<p>Siempre le había molestado que Tony se marchara cada noche con una nueva conquista, pero ahora era peor, tenía que admitir que el beso que compartieron había dejado huella en el, pensar que solo tuvo el privilegio de besar por unos minutos esos la...<br/>No volvió a saber de Steve en un tiempo, y cuando lo hizo, fue para saber que se había ido en una misión muy difícil que involucraba terrorismo internacional y cosas de las cuales no quería pensar, solo sabía que su padre se volvía insoportable cuando Steve iba en misiones, como temiendo que la historia se repitiera.</p>
<p>Fue semanas después que se enteraron que había habido una gran explosión en la que se perdió comunicación con Steve y solo habían encontrado su casco totalmente destrozado. Cuando se lo informaron a Howard no dijo nada, solo se encerró en su despacho planeando un rescate. Howard podía ser obsesivo cuando se trataba de Steve, y a veces le hacía pensar si no tendría otros sentimientos por el que nunca podría decir pues ambos eran alfas, pero prefirió no pensar en eso, y solo verlo enloquecer en las esporádicas visitas que hacía a su oficina.</p>
<p>Insistió para un operativo de rescate pero se lo negaron diciendo que no había manera de que hubiese sobrevivido, era una pérdida de recursos.</p>
<p>- Supongo que estás feliz - le dijo a Tony cuando entró a su despacho - te doy la primicia, ya que tanto lo detestabas, Steve fue dado por muerto</p>
<p>- Rogers no está muerto - respondió más secamente de lo que quería sonar, casi alterado - no digas tonterías.</p>
<p>- Bueno, sino lo está lo estará... ya no financian su búsqueda - Bebió su whisky - ahora no hay hielo que lo proteja, fue en Medio Oriente.</p>
<p>- Lo lamento, sé cuánto significa para ti - respondió sin saber bien qué decirle, preguntándose si se afectaría así si algo como eso le pasara a él. Probablemente no.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no pudiste llevarte bien con el? Siempre deseé que lo conocieras - dijo mirando su vaso con nostalgia - es el ser humano más noble que he conocido... quería que lo conocieras, que te conociera...que aprendieras de él todo lo bueno que yo jamás puede enseñarte.</p>
<p>- Se que es una persona fantástica, todos lo saben - respondió atreviéndose a entrar y servir un vaso para él - Estoy seguro que volverá, no le ganó el hielo, no lo hará el calor.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué entonces no pudiste congeniar con el? Steve tenía toda la intención, cuando le hablé de ti estaba tan curioso y siempre que hablamos dice lo mucho que te pareces a mi - estaba hablando de más - de igual ahora.</p>
<p>- Deja de pensar así - respondió como regañándolo - Tu querido y hermoso Steve volverá.</p>
<p>- Eso espero - volvió a volcarse a su bebida.</p>
<p>Pasaron meses y Howard se iba haciendo a la idea de haber perdido nuevamente al muchachito de Brooklyn que le había enseñado tanto, pero de pronto llegó el llamado, el que todos habían deseado recibir. Steve estaba bien, estaba de regreso y relativamente sano. Tony estaba ansioso de verlo, pero no tenía una razón real para ir.</p>
<p>Su supuesta muerte solo había sido una farsa para seguir trabajando desde las sombras, fue agotador y solo quería descansar por un par de meses e ir a casa de Howard para disculparse por el gran susto, pero tenía que dar los detalles y cuando por fin pudo regresar lo hizo justo para el cumpleaños de su amigo, así que se puso su traje de gala y llegó a la fiesta que se celebraba en honor a Howard Stark.</p>
<p>Tony había puesto mucha dedicación en esa fiesta, sabiendo que Howard estaba triste por Steve, pero todo mejoró al saber que el rubio vivía, la fiesta de pronto era una celebración tanto del regreso de Rogers, como el cumpleaños de Howard.</p>
<p>Verlo fue una extraña bocanada de aire, lucía hermoso, radiante como siempre y como si no hubiera pasado un día. Ese tiempo lejos le había servido para entender que su problema con Steve era una atracción que no quería admitir.</p>
<p>Steve cruzó todo el salón para alcanzar al festejado, solo centrandose en el por un momento, en disculparse con su amigo y estrecharlo en un apretado abrazo ignorando su rostro de molestia que solo era producto de la preocupación<br/>Steve cruzó todo el salón para alcanzar al festejado, solo centrandose en el por un momento, en disculparse con su amigo y estrecharlo en un apretado abrazo ignorando su rostro de molestia que solo era producto de la preocupación.</p>
<p>- Feliz cumpleaños, me deje la barba para que no te sintieras tan viejo con un amigo que luce tan joven.</p>
<p>Tony a lo lejos solo podía verlo fijo, como hipnotizado por lo masculino que lucía con la barba de varios meses enmarcando su eterno rostro de chico bueno.</p>
<p>- Qué considerado - respondió abrazándolo fuerte y como si temiera que desapareciera otra vez.</p>
<p>Siquiera se acercó a Tony, durante la última conversación quedó más que claro que no había ninguna oportunidad de buena convivencia, así que se dedicó a disfrutar de la fiesta y en conquistar a una morena de ojos achocolatados que le parecía muy atractiva. <br/>Habían sido muchos meses alejado del contacto humano, esa noche necesitaba a una compañera o compañero bajo las sábanas.</p>
<p>Tony se empeñó entonces en arruinarle la noche, sin querer que tuviera conquista alguna, sintiendo celos animales con la sola idea. Evitaba a toda costa que Steve pudiera hablar mucho tiempo con la chica, llegando a apartarlos físicamente cuando podía, y sintiendo como el ánimo del capitán iba haciéndose cada vez más tenso hasta terminar por estallar, por inusual que fuera en él; llevaba muchos meses bajo presión y en ese momento lo que menos quería era más tensión sin sentido.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - gruñó cuando Tony tomó a la chica con la que hablaba y la apartó de él, estaba harto y no tenía paciencia para soportar las niñerías del moreno.</p>
<p>- Quiero bailar con ella - respondió como si fuera obvio.</p>
<p>- Haz lo que se te dé la gana - no iba a perder su tiempo en una guerra de egos, se giró y tomó su móvil, quizás era hora de darle a Sharon lo que pedía.</p>
<p>- Estamos teniendo una conversación - gruñó Tony estirándose insolente para quitarle el móvil. Del otro lado del móvil se escuchaba la voz de la rubia llamando a Steve confundida antes de que Tony colgara.</p>
<p>- No, tú estás arruinándome la noche - otra vez ese olor, se acercó a Tony para asegurarse que fuera él, no podía ser él, pero ahí estaba el moreno, oliendo maravillosamente - ahora si me disculpas voy a terminar la velada en otro lado - tenía que alejarse de él.</p>
<p>- ¿En qué otro lado? ¿Quién querría pasar el tiempo con un alfa aburrido como tú? Algún omega igual de insulso seguramente - se quedó estoico en su lugar, aunque cada vez era más consciente del olor masculino de Steve como envolviendolo en una extraña vibra de advertencia y atracción, hasta que el rubio perdió la paciencia y tomó de la cintura a Tony, pegandolo completamente a él.</p>
<p>- ¿Como puedes decir eso oliendo así? - preguntó recorriendo con sus dedos el rostro del menor hasta su mentón para exponer su cuello y enterrarse ahí, aspirando su aroma - todo en ti grita por ser follado, ¿Acaso todo ese numerito con la castaña solo fueron celos? - se restregó a él, marcándolo con su olor. Tony no podía ser un beta, no podía oler así siéndolo.</p>
<p>Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo grande que podían, y pareció derretirse entre sus brazos cuando sus labios rozaron el punto donde todo omega tenía sus glándulas de marcaje.</p>
<p>Claro que habían sido celos, su cuerpo reclamaba a Steve como suyo y estaba haciendo todo lo que sus hormonas le permitían para atraerlo, lo que definitivamente estaba funcionando.</p>
<p>- Steve... - apenas hizo un mínimo esfuerzo por apártalo, apoyando las manos en su pecho, pero transformándose en una caricia que bajo por su pecho enterrando levemente los dedos en la tela y luego de eso, todo fue nebuloso.</p>
<p>- Dime - preguntó con una sonrisa al sentirlo dispuesto a el. Volvió a restregársele, frotando su barba contra la piel sensible de su cuello - Hueles a... - siquiera pudo terminar, tuvo que tomar esos labios. Tony olía a omega en celo, en cosa de nada otros alfas se aparecerían a tratar de arrebatarle a su Tony.</p>
<p>Como previendo la escena, más de un alfa comenzó a hacer notar su presencia, mientras Tony solo ronroneaba y se restregaba como un animalito contra Steve, intentando desacomodar su ropa para tener más contacto con su piel caliente.</p>
<p>El rubio lo tomó en sus brazos y gruñó al que quisiera acercarse, haciendo que los otros alfas bajaran la cabeza al reconocer que frente a ese hombre no tendrían oportunidad. Su único pensamiento era mantenerlo seguro y solo para el.</p>
<p>- Tony... estás en celo - estaba intentando controlarse, pero sus manos no paraban de tocarlo y morder su cuello suavemente, marcándolo con su olor.</p>
<p>El castaño solo hizo un sonidito de asentimiento, como no importandole demasiado lo que decía, incluso girando en sus brazos para restregar su trasero contra el, ofreciéndose descaradamente al que claramente era el mejor alfa del lugar, mientras torpemente buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta algo, sin saber bien qué era, pero logrando dar con la tarjeta de acceso a su cuarto.</p>
<p>- Nido... tú y yo - queria los cachorros de ese alfa, era todo lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos casi hasta quemar.</p>
<p>Eso despertó todos sus instintos, Tony era él omega más hermoso del mundo, claro que quería que tuviera a sus cachorros, miles de ellos, llenaría el mundo con sus cachorros. Apenas al entrar se deshizo de su chaqueta llena de condecoraciones, lanzandola lejos y volviendo a tomar a Tony en sus brazos para apoyarlo contra la pared y morder y besar su cuello.</p>
<p>- Mío.</p>
<p>La respuesta de Tony fue un gemido inmediato, sintiéndose ya propiedad de ese alfa que lo reclamaba como suyo por completo, queriendo complacerlo, y demostrarle que era así. Con su mente completamente nublada solo quería que lo marcara con su olor, que lo cubriera por completo hasta desaparecer y solo ser suyo, por lo que no dudo en atraerlo más por la caderas, y el mismo restregarse contra su cuerpo, para envolverse en su aroma, mientras sus manos se metían bajo su camisa, sin importarle rasgarla en algunas partes con tal de llegar a su piel y poder enterrar las uñas en él, también marcando a ese alfa como suyo.</p>
<p>- Atrevido - gruñó extasiado, los omegas eran completamente sumisos, se dejaban complacer, pero Tony exigía y él mismo lo marcaba; era perfecto para el que no quería a una pareja que se sometiera a él - no te portas como un omega - apretó su trasero, seguramente tendría la marca de sus dedos marcados por días.</p>
<p>Claro que no era como todos, Steve no era como todos, él no podía ser como otros omegas, tenía que ser especial, tenía que mantener a ese alfa con él y todos los trucos de su ilusión de beta serían puestos en práctica en ese momento, al menos en cuanto su nublada cabeza le permitía, pues cada vez que sentía las manos calientes de Steve en el, algo más en su cerebro se desconectaba, volviéndolo más animal y más necesitado también.</p>
<p>Steve podía oler la desesperación que lo contagiaba. Camino con él hasta el sillón de la lujosa habitación y con una facilidad que asustaba rompió el elegante pantalón de Tony. El olor dulce y embriagante se hizo más intenso, la ropa interior del moreno estaba completamente mojada.</p>
<p>- ¿Aún me encuentras aburrido? - presionó su dedo sobre la tela húmeda que marcada su erección.</p>
<p>Tony solo dio una risita coqueta y en cuanto pudo, atrajo al alfa contra su cuerpo, restregando su rostro contra su entrepierna, atraído por la parte donde su aroma era más intenso, buscando incluso impregnar su glandulas de omega con su olor, aunque eso también provocó una seguidilla de gemidos que no podía controlar al sentir el roce fuerte en la parte más sensible de su recién descubierta anatomía. Y Steve no dudó en tomar el cabello castaño de Tony y moverse contra el, que sintiera lo duro que estaba.</p>
<p>- Baja mi ropa - seguro disfrutaría de ver que tan grande y duro estaba para él, solo para el.</p>
<p>Su sonrisa era la de un niño a quien le estaban dando un dulce y no dudo en sacar su erección, dando un jadeo sorprendido al ver lo grande que era. De inmediato lo rodeó con su mano, subiendo y bajando lentamente para conseguir que más de su embriagante presemen escapara. Lo hacía perfecto, fruto de todas sus experiencias anteriores, eso molesto a Steve y sin delicadeza lo tomó del cabello para pegar sus labios a su miembro.</p>
<p>- Abre la boca.</p>
<p>Tony era un manojo de gemidos sin sentido, voluntarioso como con ni un amante, y con la misma sumisión inesperada abrió la boca e incluso intentó ir hasta su miembro, pero fue Steve quien tomó el mando. Se enterró en su boca, adorando los gemidos ahogados del menor, pero apartándose enseguida para girarlo y bajar su ropa interior.</p>
<p>- ¿Me quieres? - preguntó jugando con su entrada dilatada y ansiosa.</p>
<p>Hizo un ahogado gemido de asentimiento y como gata en celo, respingo más el trasero contra él, intentando encontrar su erección, mientras seguía relamiéndose los labios impregnados de su sabor, rogando con cada movimiento que lo tomara, mientras sus piernas se sentían empapadas por lo mojado que estaba. Aún así, Steve jugó con las ansias de ambos y solo frotó su erección contra su entrada, lo escuchó lloriquear por él. Solo podía pensar que al fin Tony Stark estaba entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>- ¿Listo?</p>
<p>- Por favor - su voz era un ruego absoluto, no podía ni quería detenerse, siquiera habían llegado a la cama y ya estaba abriendo las piernas para él, sintiendo su cuerpo quemar por el deseo de ser de ese alfa.</p>
<p>Entró lentamente, gimiendo él también por lo fácil que era entrar en ese cuerpo dispuesto, tan caliente y húmedo.</p>
<p>- Eres perfecto... tan mío - lamió la piel de su cuello mientras entraba y salía de él, y sus manos se colaron bajo la camisa de seda para torturar sus pezones.</p>
<p>- Tuyo alfa... tuyo - respondió empujando también contra él, queriendo sentirlo profundo en su cuerpo, seguir oyendo los perfectos gruñidos animales que resonaban a su espalda cada vez que su cuerpo daba espasmos de placer alrededor de su erección que calzaba a la perfección en el.</p>
<p>El cuerpo de Tony lo envolvía como nadie había hecho, contrayéndose para apretarlo deliciosamente en su interior.</p>
<p>- Harás que me corra... ¿quieres que lo haga dentro? ¿Quieres mis cachorros?</p>
<p>- ¡Si...! - odiaba la idea de tener niños, al menos su yo consciente siempre había estado feliz de ser beta y no tener que traer hijos al mundo, pero ahora el animal en el estaba ansioso de demostrar a ese alfa que podía darle todos los cachorros que quisiera, hermosos cachorros de pelo rubio y expresivos ojos azules - en mi, hazlo dentro de mi, por favor - el siquiera parecía aún cerca de su orgasmo, y esperaba hacer a su alfa correrse mil veces antes de acabar el, asegurarse de que pusiera a sus cachorros en él antes de su propio placer.</p>
<p>Steve gimió de gusto y sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos, sus ojos azules parecían negros al estar llenos de placer y sintió la base de miembro expandiéndose antes de correrse violentamente, aún así no dejó de moverse, su omega gemía complacido, pero no se había corrido con él, quería asegurar sus cachorros y eso lo hizo gemir nuevamente.</p>
<p>Tony lo sintió profundo en él, casi sin poder moverse por la forma en que su cuerpo se había cerrado alrededor del suyo y el mismo miembro del rubio se había hecho lugar en su interior, totalmente anudado en el y solo pudiendo dejar caer sus brazos, manteniéndose en posición para él, con los labios rojos y los ojos vidriosos por ese sopor casi como el de la droga en el cual se sentía por el placer de ser poseído de esa forma.</p>
<p>- Más... - pidió pasado apenas unos minutos.</p>
<p>- Que insaciable - sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y se movió dentro de él dando estocadas cortas.</p>
<p>Hizo un sonidito de asentimiento. Siempre había sido sexual, había disfrutado más que alocadamente del placer, y ahora que todo en él era sexo, todo eso estaba exacerbado al máximo, por lo que en breve, Steve estaba nuevamente sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras embestía esta vez fuerte y rápido para poder pasar la estrechez que aun dejaba el nudo entre ambos, forzando todo el largo de su erección dentro de él, haciéndola arquearse como si se fuera a quebrar con cada golpe preciso en su próstata.</p>
<p>El rubio perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que se corrió en ese pequeño cuerpo. Ahora se deleitaba besando su espalda, mordiendo salvajemente sus nalgas, marcando todo su cuerpo, que recordará cada una de sus caricias.</p>
<p>Tony no había llegado a correrse ni una sola vez, y su cuerpo sensible reaccionaba a cada beso, mordida y caricia que Steve le diera, y sin quejarse, lo recibía dando suspiros y gemiditos, buscando sus labios a cada momento que podía, queriendo que quedará ese recuerdo por días en sus labios. Por un rato lo dejó descansar, el mismo necesitaba un respiro, aunque su lado animal le decía que siguiera buscando a ese alfa para seguir entregándose a el, la parte más cansada de el lo hizo caer dormido, aunque en un sueño liviano por un rato.</p>
<p>En cuanto Steve sintió la respiraicón suave del castaño, gruñó insatisfecho, no dejaría que descansará hasta que su omega disfrutara totalmente.</p>
<p>- Tony - le dio mordiditas en la espalda y se movió dentro de su cuerpo para que sintiera que estaba aún duro - Tony... - volvió a llamarlo.</p>
<p>El castaño ronroneo de gusto ante sus movimientos y de inmediato se ofreció más a él, buscando pegarse a su cadera, siendo arrastrado fuera del sueño de la mejor forma posible, regalandole una sonrisa adormilada y coqueta por sobre su hombro.</p>
<p>- ¿Más? - preguntó con la ilusión en la voz.</p>
<p>- Más - sonrió ante su disposición - ¿Qué clase de alfa sería si dejara a mi omega dormir sin haberlo satisfecho como se debe? - le dio un beso cariñoso en su mejilla antes retirarse y entrar con fuerza.</p>
<p>Dio un pequeño gritito de placer con ese fuerte movimiento que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, y Steve lo repitió una y otra vez, haciendo que las pocas capacidades lógicas que aún conservaba desaparecieran por completo, por lo que pareció una maravillosa idea ofrecerse a él por completo, llevando una mano hasta él en una extraña posición para acercarlo a la base de su cuello, prácticamente obligándolo a pegar los labios a la piel de esa zona mientras dejaba caer su cabeza, rogando por que ese alfa lo marcará completamente suyo, no quería que nadie más lo tocara, ni pensar en los cachorros de alguien mas, solo el, solo el era la persona correcta, solo con el todo desaparecía y solo quería complacerle, solo él había logrado follarlo de esa forma que inhabilitaba su cerebro.</p>
<p>Steve perdió control de todo, su parte más primitiva tomó el dominio de su ser y sus colmillos se enterraron esa piel virgen. Gimió al sentir el sabor dulce de su sangre y el aroma de ambos se fusionó, ese omega era totalmente suyo, jamás podría mirar a otro que no fuera el. Sus movimientos se hicieron violentos y en ningún momento soltó la piel entre sus dientes.</p>
<p>Tony gritaba, genuinos gritos animales de placer, siendo dos animales apareándose antes que amantes. Todo su ser pertenecía a ese alfa que lo marcaba con violencia, que lo follaba hasta casi lastimarlo, pero que era exactamente lo que necesitaba, sentirlo en su interior abriéndose camino en su cuerpo cada vez más apretado y estrecho, mientras sentía los hilillos de sangre resbalar por el costado de su cuello, cosquilleando.</p>
<p>Solo basto una de las fuertes manos de Steve en su erección, dando un par de caricias erráticas para que por fin se corriera entre sus dedos, atrapandolo más fuerte que nunca en su interior, impidiéndole moverse siquiera un centímetro, palpitando alrededor de su erección. Nuevamente la base de su miembro se ensanchó y quedó atrapado dentro de su perfecto omega.</p>
<p>No podía pensar nada que no fuera ese maravilloso hombre bajo el. Se dejó caer sobre él, pudiendo lamer la herida en su cuello, esa que los marcaba como pareja. Se restregó mimoso contra el menor, como felicitándolo por tan maravilloso desempeño, por ser perfecto para él.</p>
<p>Tony se removió apenas lo suficiente para quedar completamente cobijado con él, sintiendo su cuerpo en calma, con el calor disminuyendo de a poco, aunque no la nebulosa de su cabeza. Aún quedaba mucho de su celo para ser completamente él, por ahora, solo quería ser protegido por su alpha mientras descansaba, sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, pues Steve lo cuidaría y protegería de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Estuvieron tres días encerrados, comiendo solo lo que había en el minibar y disfrutando de los brazos del otro.</p>
<p>Cuando Steve despertó todo parecía un sueño, pero se dio cuenta que había sido muy real al ver el cuerpo desnudo junto a él, lleno de marcas y sobre todo... con su marca.</p>
<p>- Mierda...</p>
<p>Hola Querid@s! Hemos vuelto! Al fin! Después de mucho tiempo e indecisiones finalmente volvimos acá, es donde nos resultaba más cómodo y aunque Nyanko todavía no está del todo feliz y no ha querido editar conmigo, se que sus comentarios la animará...<br/>Hola Querid@s! <br/>Hemos vuelto! Al fin! Después de mucho tiempo e indecisiones finalmente volvimos acá, es donde nos resultaba más cómodo y aunque Nyanko todavía no está del todo feliz y no ha querido editar conmigo, se que sus comentarios la animarán a volver a unirse también.</p>
<p>Ojalá quienes estén releyendo esta historia disfruten mucho y quienes sean nuevos, también lo hagan. Hoy subiré hasta 7/13 capítulos y mañana el resto, por lo que no escribiré nada de comentarios hasta el 8 nuevamente.</p>
<p>Disfruten mucho! Nos leemos ♡</p>
<p>•Wanko•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony despertó dando pequeños quejiditos, pensando que ese debía ser la peor resaca de la vida, pero poco a poco fue notando que eso no era exactamente resaca y por un momento sintió pánico al estar completamente desorientado, dejando salir una extraña vibración involuntaria, muy característica de un omega asustado.</p><p>- Tony... - dijo con voz suave, tratando de calmarlo con sus feromonas, aunque no sabía cómo tomarse aquello, se había enlazado con Tony Stark ambos estando ebrios de placer.</p><p>- ¿Steve...?</p><p>No supo porque sintió tanto alivio al verlo, como si su presencia fuera un bálsamo, y sin pensarlo se abrazó a su pecho desnudo, manteniendo la frente enterrada en él, dejando que su cerebro se calmara un poco y poder hacer enlaces lógicos, entendiendo que estaba en un cuarto, con el, totalmente adolorido y maltratado, inundado del olor a sexo y con un fuerte dolor en la base del cuello que solo se agudizó cuando tocó con sus dedos, pero que con solo ese leve toque pudo notar era la forma de una mordida, y entonces todo calzó en su mente y se apartó para ver indignado al rubio, sin saber que decirle, cómo demostrar cuan enfadado y vulnerable se sentía en ese momento.</p><p>- ¿Me marcaste... en mi primer celo? ¿Te aprovechaste de mi primer celo? - realmente no podía creer eso, no de el.</p><p>- No... yo no quería, pero también perdí el control - siquiera creía posible que alguien pudiera resistirse a lo sensual que era Anthony Stark - tienes que estar confundido, yo también lo estoy ...siquiera se qué día es.</p><p>- Quiero irme a casa... - de hecho, aunque fuera algo infantil, quería irse a casa de su padre, a quien deliberadamente le había ocultado su verdadera condición de omega, sabiendo que solo se decepcionaría mas de el cuando lo supiera.</p><p>- Entiendo... - le dolía físicamente ver a su omega así, Tony lo odiaba, seguro esa marca sería lo peor que le pudo pasar, estar enlazado a alguien que detesta.</p><p>Lo cubrió con las mantas de la cama con delicadeza, no quería alterarlo más y se levantó. Él mismo se sintió adolorido, la espalda le ardía, seguramente tenía las uñas de su amante marcadas. Busco la ropa del castaño y solo pudo encontrar pedazos de ella, al parecer había sido un animal.</p><p>- No encuentro tu ropa - le tendió su camisa - puedes usar esto mientras yo te consigo algo.</p><p>- Hay un bolso en el armario... ¿Este es mi cuarto? - preguntó luego, y haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Steve forzó sus recuerdos y asintió.</p><p>No iba a mostrarse como un pobre omega, era más que eso siempre había sido más que eso y no iba a cambiar ahora... solo había sido un polvo como en cualquiera de sus borracheras, del que solo tenía chispazos, los mismos que le decían que había sido malditamente bueno, pero que debía tratar como a cualquier otra persona, así que se puso nuevamente la careta de Tony Stark, para actuar en el personaje que era.</p><p>- Quédate ahí, yo iré por tus cosas - dijo con afán de protegerlo. Tony olía malditamente bien y necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para no quedar embobado con él omega.</p><p>- Me daré un baño, creo que lo necesito - avisó poniéndose en pie con cautela, pues estaba previendo el dolor que lo recorrería en cuanto se pusiera en pie, y definitivamente no se equivocó, todo su cuerpo pareció acomodarse dolorosamente, y deseo acordarse más de la noche o noches, que había pasado con el rubio.</p><p>Steve notó el rictus de dolor y antes de que pudiera pensar algo ya tenía a Tony en sus brazos, cargándolo al baño, tratándolo con la delicadeza que merecía su omega.</p><p>- Deja de tratarme como una chica en apuros, no necesito un alfa que me cuide - masculló intentando que lo bajara, pues se sentía muy bien estar así y lo asustaba.</p><p>- Se muy bien que no eres una chica y se de sobra que puedes cuidarte tu mismo, pero estás adolorido y no quiero que te sientas peor - lo dejó con cuidado sobre el lavado mientras él preparaba el baño - Eres mi omega, tengo que cuidarte - era cierto, aunque a Tony no le gustara ahora estaban unidos por algo fuerte y ancestral.</p><p>- No soy nada tuyo Rogers - respondió de inmediato y luciendo casi amenazante - no somos pareja, no somos nada más que dos personas que cometieron un gran error al dejar esto escalar tanto, pero no estamos juntos y prohíbo que pienses en mí de esa manera, no tengo interés en tener algo contigo, o con nadie a decir verdad, así que por favor, mantente lejos de mi.</p><p>- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Te guste o no estamos enlazados... nuestros olores se mezclaron, ahora todos sabrán que eres mío y que yo soy tuyo - dijo frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>- Lo que quieras pensar, es problema tuyo - respondió señalando la puerta en un pedido para que saliera del baño, comenzando a sentirse alterado de nuevo y no queriendo darle el placer de saber que podía calmarlo. Era un genio, tendría que buscar la forma de romper ese vínculo primitivo que ahora tenían.</p><p>Steve sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho al ser rechazado por su omega, pero se contuvo de decir u ordenarle algo, sabía que como omega estaba predispuesto a obedecer, pero nunca le gustó eso, por lo que simplemente salió del baño y ya afuera le habló.</p><p>- ¿Entonces quieres que me vaya? ¿Te da igual lo que haga?</p><p>- Claro que me da igual - respondió como si fuera obvio, agradeciendo que al menos respetara su espacio - siquiera quería que el mundo supiera que soy un omega, ahora todos verán tu marca... y la verdad es que me gustaría mantener mi vida como estaba hasta antes de todo esto.</p><p>- Está bien, entonces no nos volveremos a ver, pero te llevaré a casa. Howard merece que le dé la cara - Steve estaba tratando de actuar como un hombre civilizado, de no gruñir y protestar porque él era suyo.</p><p>- A Howard no debería importarle con quien me revuelque o no, nunca le ha importado - respondió no queriendo pasar por eso, iba a ser un momento horriblemente humillante y preferiría no vivirlo.</p><p>- Esto lo hago por mi y por la relación que hay entre Howard y yo, debo decírselo - dijo secamente y se marchó a buscar su ropa y vestirse.</p><p>Tony frunció el ceño al oírle, la relación que ellos tenían parecía ser muy importante, más de lo que él imaginaba, y la idea le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Se metió bajo la ducha con el agua lo mas caliente que soportaba y uso todo el jabón posible, intentando enmascarar el olor del alfa con eso, aunque sabía que no duraría al menos le daría la ilusión de que era posible por unos minutos. Para cuando salió de la ducha, Steve estaba impecablemente vestido.</p><p>- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó sin mirarlo, quería evitar a toda costa los ojos del menor, odiaba ser el único que se sintiera feliz por esa unión.</p><p>- Si, por favor - se sentía tan nervioso cerca de él, siempre se había sentido así, pero ahora era mil veces peor pues todo en él le decía que debía dejarse llevar, aprovechar que sus deseos adolescentes se habían hecho realidad y ahora estaban juntos, pero se sentía abrumado, confundido y quizá un poco decepcionado de que todo fuera de esa forma tan poco especial, como si pudiera haber sido él, o cualquier omega que hubiera hecho el movimiento correcto.</p><p>Fueron en el auto de Steve completamente en silencio, el rubio solo pensaba en la cara de decepción que pondría Howard y en como él omega que debería ser su pareja parecía odiarlo.</p><p>- Quita ese rostro - lo ponía incómodo, y hasta triste ver lo tenso y preocupado que estaba, sentirlo incluso alterado y como intentaba disimularlo con una rígida postura muy militar - no recuerdo mucho, pero creo que lo disfrutamos, y deberíamos quedarnos con eso en la mente... mi primera vez como omega real podría haber sido terrible, pero por suerte fue contigo, así que esta bien... no te odio ni nada por el estilo.</p><p>- Pues eso no fue lo que sentí hoy en la mañana - dijo sin cambiar el rostro, él también estaba abrumado con todo eso, pero dentro de él había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas funcionaran, que Tony pudiera quererlo - ya llegamos, seguro ya no nos volveremos a ver, Howard me querrá lejos de ti, así que todo estará bien para ti.</p><p>- Howard te quiere mas que a mi Steve - dio una pequeña risilla triste que intentó disimular - probablemente me culpe a mí de todo esto, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, además, no vivo con el, paso bastante tiempo por aquí por cosas de la empresa, pero no vivo aquí, podrás visitarlo libremente.</p><p>- No conoces a tu padre, eres lo más preciado para él - dijo estacionando el vehículo y bajando, lo mejor era hacer eso rápido, como quitar una bandita.</p><p>Tony dio un largo respiro antes de entrar, sin esperar ver a su padre aparecer en cuanto pisaron la casa, luciendo incluso algo preocupado, y cayendo en cuenta que debían haber pasado varios días sin saber de ellos.</p><p>Howard pudo oler en el aire la mezcla de olores que le hacían entender perfectamente lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero no se explicaba como.</p><p>- ¿Que mierda ocurrió? - preguntó furioso y colocando a Tony tras de él, todo su instinto le decía que debía proteger a su hijo.</p><p>- Tuve mi celo - respondió Tony desde su espalda, sintiendo algo insospechadamente cálido al notar el instinto protector de su padre - mi primero celo, y Steve estuvo ahí para muy amablemente ayudarme.</p><p>- ¿De qué estás hablando? Los betas no tienen celo... oh - fue como si todo tuviera sentido y el gruñido hacia Steve fue más que claro - te aprovechaste de mi hijo.</p><p>- Sí - dijo el rubio, no había caso en excusarse bajo su instinto, la verdad es que se había aprovechado del celo del moreno - y lo marque.</p><p>Howard sabía que no podía contra Steve, pero de todas formas dio un paso decidido hacia el y golpeó fuerte su rostro, haciendo que fuera Tony quien siseara y apartara a su padre, cubriendo incluso al alfa con su cuerpo, gruñendo a su padre como un animal amenazante, perdiendo por un momento el pensamiento racional y volviendo a ser el animalito de hace una noche atrás haciendo que el corazón de Steve diera un salto al notar como a pesar de sus palabras él omega en Tony lo reconocí y actuaba como se suponía hiciera; solo basto una cariñosa caricia con su mejilla en la coronilla para que Tony relajara su posición.</p><p>- No te preocupes, tiene todo el derecho del mundo en gruñirme, toque lo más preciado que tiene.</p><p>La voz de Steve lo trajo de regreso e hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo por haberse puesto así en evidencia, apartándose lentamente, mientras sentía la vista de su padre clavada en su nuca donde se alcanzaba a ver parte de su marca.</p><p>- Hemos quedado en que está todo bien - habló finalmente - sin rencores, fue... muy bueno por lo que llego a recordar pero yo no quiero una relación y dudo que Steve quiera estar vinculado a alguien como yo - por supuesto, ni uno de los dos estaba considerando la parte primitiva que los haría necesitarse casi dolorosamente, en especial cerca de sus respectivos celos.</p><p>Steve frunció el ceño ante eso, pero no dijo nada, esperaba que Howard lo hiciera, que trajera algo de sensatez su hijo, que desde su experiencia le dijera que no era algo sobre lo que pudiera decidir, pero Howard no dijo nada como eso.</p><p>- Lárgate de mi casa, no quiero verte - se sentía traicionado, esperaba que Steve hubiera sido más considerado con su hijo.</p><p>- Lo haré, Tony no quiere esto... me marcharé - sentenció dándose por vencido.</p><p>Tony quería decirle algo más, que lo llamaría o cualquier cosa de las que solía decía a sus conquistas de una noche, pero nada salió de su boca. Quiso echarle la culpa a lo cansado que estaba y solo vio a Steve alejándose, deseando en parte que el rubio hiciera más para estar con él, algo que le dijera que a pesar de lo precipitado, esa marca era correcta y debía estar en su cuello, pero el rubio solo había aceptado sus palabras, lo que solo le hacía pensar que seguramente él tampoco quería eso, y si se quedará, probablemente sólo sería por su enorme sentido de la responsabilidad, y el no quería ser responsabilidad de nadie, siquiera de si mismo.</p><p>Al cruzar la puerta todo el cuerpo de Steve dolió, en su pecho se hizo un vacío tan grande que tuvo que reponerse un par de minutos en el auto antes de marcharse, pero al ponerse en marcha sólo empeoró, cada kilómetro hacía que el dolor se incrementará; quería volver y exigir llevarse a Tony, estaba en su derecho, era suyo, todo suyo, pero eso solo haría que el menor lo odiara más, por lo que simplemente continuó conduciendo. Tenía pensado irse del país, pero ya estar lejos unos cuantos kilómetros lo tenían casi agónico seguramente se volvería loco si se marchaba.</p><p>Tony también podía sentir a Steve alejarse, físicamente podía sentir como si fueran quitándole dolorosa y lentamente algo de él, pero no hizo nada al respecto, solo lo que mejor sabía hacer, huir de sus propias emociones, y con la justificación de estar agotado por todos los días fuera del mundo, se fue al que siempre había sido su cuarto en esa enorme casa, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, enterrando el rostro contra su camiseta, pues era lo único que guardaba un poco del olor de Steve, al menos por un par de horas más y que de alguna forma aliviana el creciente dolor.</p><p>Durmió por dos días completos bajo la preocupada mirada de su padre que aún no sabía del todo como digerir que Tony no solo no fuera alfa, siquiera beta como siempre habían creído, sino que un omega... si antes había sentido que tenía que hacer mucho por su hijo, ahora era mil veces pero y lo sentía como si tuviera 15 años de nuevo y tuviera que protegerlo de todo a su alrededor, y aunque estaba enojado y aún no quería hablar con Steve, en el fondo agradecia ese enlace, porque era el único a quien le confiaría a Tony ciegamente, a pesar de todo.</p><p> si antes había sentido que tenía que hacer mucho por su hijo, ahora era mil veces pero y lo sentía como si tuviera 15 años de nuevo y tuviera que protegerlo de todo a su alrededor, y aunque estaba enojado y aún no quería hablar con Steve, en el f...<br/>
Habían pasado 15 días desde que no veía a Tony y sentía que iba a morir de desesperación, era como tener una herida abierta en el pecho. Tomó sus cosas después del trabajo y condujo hasta la mansión Stark, necesitaba hablar con Howard y sobre todo, necesitaba a su omega.</p><p>A decir verdad, a Howard le pareció admirable que Steve hubiera soportado tanto tiempo lejos de su omega, sabía lo angustioso que era vivir alejado de la pareja, el mismo nunca había podido sobreponerse del todo a la muerte de María.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, o esperando saberlo, pues Tony no estaba del todo bien aunque fingía que si.</p><p>- Se que me odias y con toda razón, pero no puedo estar alejado de él por más tiempo - su perfecta cara ahora estaba adornada por dos perfectas ojeras - se que me odia, pero trataré de hacer que al menos tolere mi presencia.</p><p>- Tony no te odia, solo debe estar celoso de ti - respondió dando un suspiro - y deberías haber venido antes reclamando su cercanía, si tú estás así, que como alfa tienes un poco más de control, imagina cómo debe estar el, pensando que su alfa no lo busca porque no lo necesita o algo así.</p><p>- El me pidió que me alejara, yo solo quería que no me detestara más - suspiró - ¿Ha dicho que me extraña? ¿Algo?</p><p>- Conoces a Tony, sabes que nunca admitirá algo así - respondió dando una pequeña risilla - pero ha estado más enfermo de lo que recuerde nunca, vomita y no quiere salir de la cama para nada que no sea estrictamente necesario, creo que está enfermo de tristeza.</p><p>- ¿Crees que me siente cerca? - preguntó con sus adorables ojos azules mirándolo con duda, como un pequeño cachorro desorientado, sin darse cuenta sus feromonas estaban llamando a su omega.</p><p>Tony había estado pasando todo su tiempo en casa de su padre, no había regresado a su propia casa buscando inconscientemente la esencia de un alfa en el cual refugiarse y protegerse, por lo que estaba ahí, asomando sus cansados ojos por el arco de la sala en cuanto pudo identificar el aroma de Steve llamando.</p><p>El corazón de Steve comenzó a latir rápido, sabía que Tony estaba ahí, sentía su aroma, el aroma de su omega mezclado con el suyo propio y ahora que lo tenía cerca podía sentir que olía aún más delicioso, pero logró mantener la compostura</p><p>- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó casi como un ladrido, pero acercándose lo más posible, sintiendo que su olor lo calmaba y revitalizaba.</p><p>- Habló con tu padre y quería verte.</p><p>- ¿Para que? - respondió sentándose a su lado sin darse cuenta.</p><p>- Porque si no me iba a volver loco - explicó - duele estar separados... ¿No lo sientes? - Le hizo gracia que a pesar de lo que decía, Tony estaba buscando su cercanía.</p><p>- Si... lo odio - respondió sincero, sin gustarle esa sensación de dependencia.</p><p>- Se que te prometí alejarme, pero no puedo cumplirlo - dijo directamente - tampoco quiero hacerlo.</p><p>- ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>- Que no puedo estar lejos de ti - no le diría que tenía planeado conquistarlo, sería alterarlo y auto sabotearse.</p><p>- Creo que eso estará bien - respondió luego de uno segundos de pensarlo - Yo... no me he sentido muy bien y se supone que es porque no estás por aquí, y si no me siento bien, no puedo hacer mi vida.</p><p>A Howard, en momentos como ese le costaba creer que Steve fuera un alfa tan dominante como sabía que era; frente a su hijo parecía un cachorro moviendo la cola feliz.</p><p>- Voy a mi despacho - era mejor dejarlos solos, además era raro sentir que su hijo expelía ese olor buscando la atención de su alfa, era algo demasiado íntimo.</p><p>- ¿Puedo acercarme? - preguntó Steve luego de que Howard se marchara.</p><p>- Si... - asintió levemente, acercándose incluso él mismo al cuerpo de Steve, metiéndose en su cuello para impregnarse de su olor.</p><p>- Lamentó haberme alejado... - Suspiró aliviado y lo atrajo para sentarlo en sus piernas, restregándose a él y ronroneando despacito.</p><p>- Está bien, tampoco me gusta tanto tenerte cerca - respondió, aunque de todas formas se pegaba y restregaba a él.</p><p>Steve soltó una risita, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó disfrutando de lo maravilloso que era estar con Tony.</p><p>- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?</p><p>- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto saliendo de ese refugio sintiéndose ya mejor.</p><p>- ¿Porque nunca te agrade? - acomodó el cabello del omega y sin quererlo se perdió en sus enormes ojos expresivos.</p><p>- Porque eres ridículo - respondió cerrando los ojos y buscando su caricia - y Howard te adora, solo hablaba de ti desde que tengo memoria.</p><p>- A mi solo me hablaba de ti, de lo genial que era su hijo... tenía muchas ganas de conocerte - lo primero era dejar en evidencia que nunca tuvo ningún sentimiento negativo hacia él, incluso si eso significaba exponerse.</p><p>- Pero yo soy su hijo, es esperable - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - al principio te admiraba, pero luego empecé a sentir que competía contra ti.</p><p>- Jamás podría competir contra ti, eres su hijo, eres lo más espectacular y genial que ha creado - se restregó contra su cuello, atreviéndose a rozar con sus labios esa área tan sensible y de inmediato Tony dio un pequeño suspiro y apretó las manos en su ropa.</p><p>- No lo sé, creo que siempre has sido lo más importante para el.</p><p>- ¿No viste el golpe que me dio? - soltó una risita, Tony aún era un niño y disfrutaría mucho mimándolo - y luego no me hablo más, solo porque no pude soportar más estar lejos de ti es que vine hoy y me permitió entrar a su casa, sino nuestra amistad hubiera desaparecido.</p><p>- Howard es impulsivo - respondió sonriendo levemente - Cómo sea... oye, espero que no pienses con esto que estamos juntos, seguimos sin ser pareja - Steve gruñó ¿tan terrible era la idea de estar con él?</p><p>- Está bien... como quieras - el aura tranquila que proyectaba desapareció y se tensó en su lugar.</p><p>- Pero puedes venir cuando quieras - agregó pegándose más a él al sentir su cambio de ánimo y no gustándole cómo se sentía con eso.</p><p>No entendía a Tony, le decía que no quería nada con él, pero su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario. Se apartó un poco para lograr pensar.</p><p>- Tengo que irme, mañana tengo que entrenar a nuevos reclutas.</p><p>- No aún - de inmediato lo aferró a su cuerpo, sin querer dejar de sentirse así de tranquilo - ¿Cuando vendrás de nuevo?</p><p>- Cuando tú quieras, no quiero molestarte - enterró los dedos en su cabello.</p><p>- Eres una molestia siempre, pero lo tolero muy bien - respondió acostándose contra su pecho - hazme dormir, y después puedes irte.</p><p>- ¿Aquí? ¿No prefieres que te lleve a tu cuarto? - preguntó divertido.</p><p>- Si, está bien - asintió luego de pensarlo un poco, y terminando por ponerse en pie a regañadientes.</p><p>- Ven - lo tomó en sus brazos - Eres como un bebé gigante y caprichoso - siquiera tuvo que decirle cuál era su cuarto, llegó a el solo siguiendo el olor del menor. Lo recostó con cuidado en la cama y se sentó junto a él para jugar con su cabello. Todo el lugar se llenó de una atmósfera tranquila - hueles especialmente bien - comentó.</p><p>- Me he duchado, es lo que la gente hace - respondió como si fuera obvio, aunque sabía que Steve no se refería a eso.</p><p>- Que gracioso - pellizcó su mejilla - qué lengua más afilada tienes, te hago cumplidos y tienes que salir con algo desagradable.</p><p>- Ese es el omega que te has conseguido - respondió simplemente y acomodándose mejor contra él - Tú también hueles bien...</p><p>- ¿A qué huelo? - preguntó curioso.</p><p>- A primeros días de invierno - respondió sonriendo un poco, pensando en lo irónico que eso era. </p><p>- Quizás fue todo ese tiempo congelado - se rió también - Tu hueles a café recién hecho y a chocolate -<br/>
era gracioso que el olor de ambos fueran como un día perfecto de invierno.</p><p>- Deben ser todas las donas y cafeína en mi sistema - respondió riendo también. Cuando no estaba molesto con él, era de hecho muy agradable pasar su tiempo juntos.</p><p>- He notado que eres muy goloso, mañana te traeré algún dulce - se enterró en su cabello para aspirar su olor.</p><p>- Me gusta comer - respondió dejando caer pequeños detalles de su carácter que pudieran interesarle al rubio, aceptando que estaría siempre en su vida.</p><p>Era muy obvio que Steve estaba cortejándolo y alguien tan listo como Tony seguro se había dado cuenta, pero actuaba como si nada, quizás era su modo de decirle que siguiera tratando.</p><p>Tony no dijo nada más, pero se acomodó de tal forma que Steve quedara bien pegado a su espalda, cobijándolo con su calor hasta que se durmió profundamente, pero apretando su agarre sobre él cuando intentaba soltarlo para poder marcharse y aunque trato de zafarse un par de veces terminó desistiendo y solo se acomodó contra el.</p><p>Daba pequeños ronroneos para hacer sentir mejor a su omega y finalmente, después de semanas, pudo dormir bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El plan realmente había sido dejarlo marcharse, pero estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente junto a él, que todo en él impidió dejarlo ir, despertando cerca de la media noche muy acurrucado en él y oyéndolo gruñir cuando lo sintió removerse, siendo apretado más entre sus brazos para seguir durmiendo como estaban, con el rubio siquiera habiéndose metido a la cama.</p><p>- Steve... - Lo removió un poco para sacarlo del sopor - tengo hambre - Lo que era un milagro pues casi no había tenido apetito en esos últimos días. Eso despertó de golpe al mayor.</p><p>- ¿Que quieres? - acarició con su nariz su mejilla.</p><p>- No se, cena - respondió cerrando los ojos mansamente a su caricia, aún algo adormilado y aprovechándose de eso para ser más mimoso - También debes tener hambre, vamos a la cocina. </p><p>- Te prepararé algo - se estiró en la cama y después de besar la frente de Tony se levantó - ven aquí - lo llamo ya de pie, con los brazos abiertos para cargarlo como koala.</p><p>- Es bueno tener un alfa como tú - admitió dando un saltito para treparse en su cuerpo. Para los omegas que no tenían un alfa fuerte, debía ser muy difícil.</p><p>- No creo que todos los omegas sean tan consentidos como tú - se rió mientras caminaba a la cocina.</p><p>Lo dejo en la isla y se dispuso a buscar qué podía preparar para su pequeño omega hambriento.</p><p>- Debe haber más de una cosa hecha - intentaba ver por sobre su hombro dentro del enorme refrigerador.</p><p>- Puedo preparar algo rápido - dijo sacando huevos y más ingredientes. En nada ya tenía preparado un contundente omelette - espero que te guste.</p><p>- Se ve delicioso - admitió tomando de inmediato los cubiertos, pero antes de empezar a comer le ofreció el primer bocado a Steve sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado.</p><p>Aceptó gustoso aunque él tenía su plato, Tony pensaba en él instintivamente y eso le encantaba. Su omega al parecer tenía mucha hambre, porque terminó en segundos así que él le daba de su comida de tanto en tanto, riéndose por lo mimoso que podía ser.</p><p>- Estaba muy bueno - agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa algo más tímido - Creo que nunca me habían hecho algo solo para mi que no fuera el servicio.</p><p>- Me gusta cocinar, no se hacer cosas muy elaboradas, pero si alguna vez se te antoja algo puedes pedírmelo - ese niño sería su perdición, parecía tener una incapacidad para decirle que no a algo.</p><p>- Bien, a veces quiero comer a las 4 de la mañana - respondió con el tono travieso en la voz.</p><p>- Terminaré malcriándote más - quería tomar nuevamente sus labios y estaba seguro que su olor se lo decía, porque Tony que lucía incluso más coqueto que de costumbre.</p><p>- ¿Ahora te irás? - pregunto atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarse a su pecho. Para no querer una relación el moreno era bastante demandante.</p><p>- Ya es tarde, creo que me iré al cuarto que Howard siempre me pasa cuando nos quedamos hablando de más - lo abrazo más fuerte - a no ser que quieras que duerma contigo.</p><p>- ¿Porque con Howard? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño - Hay miles de cuartos en la casa.</p><p>- No voy a dormir con Howard - soltó una risa - al cuarto que Howard tiene habilitado para mí - volvió a reírse - ¿Crees que pasa algo con tu padre?</p><p>- No sé, dímelo tú - se apartó finalmente de él - ¿Qué pasa con el? Siempre he pensado que es obsesivo lo que hay ahí.</p><p>- Fuimos muy buenos amigos, la guerra forma vínculos muy estrechos... tu papá fue un civil muy valiente - le revolvió el cabello - es lo único que tengo de la época en la que nací y creo que para él soy algo similar, solo eso... un cariño fraterno.</p><p>- ¿Seguro? - pregunto alzando una ceja levemente - ¿Qué tan buenos amigos en esa época?</p><p>- Muy, muy buenos amigos - sonrió de medio lado solo para ponerlo celoso, para ver esa cara enfurruñada que lo estaba volviendo loco.</p><p>- Véte con él entonces - se puso en pie molesto, sin poder controlarlo - Ah cierto que no puedes, porque los dos son alfas.</p><p>- Solo bromeó - soltó una carcajada y lo envolvió en sus brazos - y las castas nunca me han importado, aunque fueras alfa seguirías siendo igual de adorable y mimado.</p><p>- ¡Eso no ayuda! - gruñó volviendo a empujarlo - Véte con él, todos dicen que somos iguales, no vas a notar diferencia.</p><p>- Se parecen bastante, pero tú eres más niño, más caprichoso... me gusta eso - le dio una mordida suave en el cuello, una mezcla perfecta entre cariño y dominancia.</p><p>- No hagas eso - gruñó dando un pequeño temblor ante el contacto, que lo hizo tornarse manso como Steve había esperado, quien sonrió contra su piel y dejó un beso antes de apartarse.</p><p>- No me contestaste, ¿Prefieres que duerma contigo o en otro lugar?</p><p>- No me importa lo que hagas - y aún así, camino sin soltar el agarre sobre su muñeca, arrastrándolo tras de él hasta su cuarto.</p><p>Ahora parecía entender un poco más a Tony, no quería aceptar que lo necesitaba con él. Le seguiría el juego, no tomaría en cuenta sus palabras hirientes o al menos trataría. Al llegar al cuarto se quitó la ropa quedando solo en bóxer y se metió a la cama con el moreno.</p><p>Para Tony la imagen era más que un poco tentadora, y no pudo evitar restregarse contra su pecho, sintiendo el vientre cosquillear ante el contacto.</p><p>- Tony - jadeo y buscó sus labios - si no me quieres contigo... no sigas, no podré controlarme.</p><p>- Tu cuerpo no me molesta, me gusta... - respondió estirándose un poco hasta él para rozar sus labios.</p><p>- ¿El problema solo soy yo y mi horrible personalidad? - ronroneo para después morder el labio inferior del menor y de un solo movimiento dejar ese pequeño cuerpo sobre el. El olor de Tony le nublaba el pensamiento y solo podía pensar en besarlo, en hacerlo suyo.</p><p>- Si, sería mejor si fueras como Rhodes o alguien así - respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos para atraerlo.</p><p>Eso hirió fuerte su orgullo, saber que había alguien que si cumplía las expectativas de su omega era un golpe al ego contra lo que su parte racional no podía pelear, odiaba no ser él alfa que Tony quería.</p><p>- Entonces me voy, así puedes llamar a Rhodes que te encanta tanto.</p><p>- No es mi tipo - respondió atrayéndolo un poco más hacia el, no gustándole la forma en que se intentaba apartar.</p><p>- No parece cierto - evitó la mirada del omega.</p><p>- Es como a ti, que te gusta Howard - respondió frunciendo el ceño al ver el rechazo a su cercanía.</p><p>- Yo no deseo que seas como Howard - dijo simplemente - me gusta como eres aunque conmigo seas odioso.</p><p>- Tu no estás mal - respondió mirando hacia otro lado - me gustas, siempre lo has hecho, por eso te odio.</p><p>Lo miró sorprendido, buscando algún rastro de falsedad, pero Tony solo lucía avergonzado. No dijo nada, solo lo volvió a acurrucar en sus brazos.</p><p>- Suéltame, aún tengo que seguir restregándome contra ti - bromeó moviéndose para dejar pequeños besos en su pecho; aunque en el fondo hablaba muy en serio, no sabía cuándo Steve volvería y aunque antes había querido escapar de su olor, ahora solo deseaba cubrirse completamente de él.</p><p>- Puedes hacerlo sin que te suelte - se puso sobre él - puedes restregarte todo lo que quieras - murmuró contra su cuello, comenzando a dejar besos por su piel.</p><p>- No es tan cómodo - aún así, se restregó contra su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna. Ese juego casi inocente no duró mucho, pronto Steve estaba duro moviendo las caderas contra él - ¿Dónde está tu autocontrol? - Tony hablaba de más, pues tampoco estaba exactamente tranquilo y cada rose de Steve lo ponía más caliente.</p><p>- Contigo no lo tengo - se restregó contra él, el moreno también estaba duro - me encantas Tony, siempre lo has hecho - jadeo.</p><p>- ¿Desde cuando? - preguntó queriendo saber cuánto lo deseaba, desde cuando se sentía así por el, saber que no era el único que se sentía de esa forma lo ponía de alguna manera más tranquilo.</p><p>- Desde que te vi... no había manera que fueras tan atrayente y seductor siendo beta, debí sospecharlo - sus manos se deslizaron por el costado del moreno para bajar el pantalón del pijama, haciéndolo todo muy lento por si su omega quería parar.</p><p>- Yo soy especial - respondió como si fuera obvio - incluso como beta, lo era - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, dejando sus manos moverse por su espalda lentamente hasta atraerlo por las caderas. No iba a negarle a su cuerpo e instinto lo que tanto deseaba y había necesitado en esos eternos 15 días.</p><p>Steve tomó las erecciones de ambos en sus manos y comenzó a embestir duro, sintiendo que todo su olor lo envolvía deliciosamente, mientras Tony solo podía sentirse lo contrario, como si estuviera rodeado por el olor y el control de Steve, y en breve estaba gimiendo contra su cuello, aferrándose a él y moviéndose también contra su mano, sintiéndose deliciosamente envuelto por él y su calor que le nublaba con ridícula facilidad la cabeza.</p><p>- Córrete para mi... - jadeo a su oído antes de morder bajo su cuello y deslizar su mano libre hasta su nuca y acariciar la marca que había dejado en el.</p><p>Tony no espero que esa zona en su cuello fuera tan sensible, pareció como si algo animal se desatara en el y solo pudiera gemir y entregarse a lo que él quisiera, arqueandose contra su agarre y corriéndose apenas con ese par de caricias. Nadie habría pensado que con esas reacciones adolescentes era un playboy.</p><p>Steve jadeo de gusto y llevo sus dedos manchados de la corrida del menor a su boca y los lamió.</p><p>- También tu sabor es dulces - gimió encantado - date la vuelta.</p><p>Aunque nadie lo creyeran, no era fácil, de verdad no era fácil, pero con Steve resultaba ridículo lo sencillo que le era cumplir sus pedidos, y sin dudarlo se giró para el, arqueandose como gata en celo a sus deseos.</p><p>Steve recordaba partes de esos tres días juntos, lo mucho que ambos habían disfrutado y lo rudo que había sido el sexo, suponía que el moreno aún no se recuperaba del todo, por eso no lo iba a follar como se moría por hacerlo.</p><p>Se masturbo entre sus nalgas, presionando de tanto en tanto su entrada húmeda, oyendo a Tony dar un pequeño gemido sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía ser usado de esa forma por su alfa, incluso respingando más el trasero para el, que sintiera cuánto disfrutaba de ser suyo, a pesar de lo que su boca dijera. Steve no tardó en correrse contra su entrada y aspiró el olor dulce de su cabello, besó la marca en su nuca.</p><p>- Mío.</p><p>Tony asintió en un pequeño jadeito, aún algo atontado por su orgasmo, girando entre sus brazos para poder besarlo como deseaba rodeándolo cuanto pudiera con brazos y piernas, siendo cubierto por los besos y ronroneos de su alfa.</p><p>- ¿Ahora podrás dormir bien? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.</p><p>- Si, creo que sí - impidió que Steve arreglara su ropa, queriendo sentirlo totalmente desnudo a su lado, intentando recordar más cosas de su celo y de cuánto había disfrutado esos días.</p><p>Se quedaron dormidos totalmente enredados en el otro y nuevamente el sueño lo golpeó con fuerza, sintiéndose tranquilo y en paz con el mundo. Tony también cayó profundamente y sin despertar hasta entrada la mañana, totalmente enrollado en Steve que parecía no haberlo soltado en toda la noche, lo que le hizo sentir tal calidez en el pecho que lo asustó; empujándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria para que lo soltara y salir de ese contacto íntimo.</p><p>Steve despertó asustado y alerta, terminado por caer de la cama</p><p>- ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>- Que ridiculo eres, quien diria que eres un héroe de guerra y símbolo sexual - se burló al verlo en el suelo desorientado - ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Te dije que no quería dormir contigo - El rubio bufo y se levantó para tomar su ropa rápidamente.</p><p>- Está bien, de todas formas ya tengo que marcharme - ayer todo parecía tan bien, pero la personalidad distante volvió esa mañana. Se llevó sus cosas al baño para ducharse y salir listo y perfecto - ten un buen día - dijo a modo de despedida, sin mirarlo siquiera.</p><p>- ¿Vendrás de nuevo? - preguntó antes de dejarle salir. Odiaba la dependencia que sentía por Steve, como si quisiera siempre toda su atención, y al mismo tiempo su personalidad lo frenaba de aceptarlo por completo.</p><p>- Pasaré más tarde - contestó y cerró la puerta.</p><p>No le gustaba que su omega lo tratara así, como si estorbara en su vida, pero al parecer esa sería la dinámica de su relación.</p><p>El moreno se dejó caer en la cama confundido con el mismo, enterrando el rostro en la almohada que Steve había usado, pues de otra forma todos sus malestares regresaban y quería poder ser funcional al menos.</p><p>Dejar asi la cama de su pequeño omega le supo mal y se devolvió para robarle un beso aunque seguramente el moreno lo sacaría a patadas. Al entrar no pudo evitar la sonrisa al verlo aspirar la almohada que había usado.</p><p>- ¿Ya me extrañas? - preguntó divertido mientras caminaba hacia el.</p><p>- No - respondió sin salir de su escondite, ahora además sintiéndose avergonzado. No había querido ser tan evidente.</p><p>- Se me quedó algo - dijo como si nada y le robó un beso - nos vemos más tarde - se escapó de la ira del menor de los Stark sonriendo, ahora si sentía que podía empezar el día.</p><p>Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes, Steve aparecía por la tarde, pasaba el tiempo con él y algunas noches se quedaba, mientras otras se iba. Esos días que no dormían juntos, Tony despertaba simplemente enfermo, sin energía alguna y sintiendo que no quería hacer nada más en su vida que permanecer acostado entre el leve aroma de Steve, quien por lo demás nunca dejaba alguna prenda de ropa atrás que pudiera servirle de reemplazo. Peleaban, pero nada fuera de palabras que más bien parecían ser parte de su tensión sexual, al menos hasta que Steve llegó uno de esos días con un olor que alteró cada fibra de Tony.</p><p>Había entrenado hasta tarde, estaba agotado después de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con los nuevos reclutas. Solo quería un baño caliente y a Tony, esperaba que el moreno estuviera de humor para así poder robarle un par de besos. Pero la felicidad que Tony había sentido al saber que había llegado y que le habría permitido algunos besos, duró apenas unos minutos, pues en cuanto sintió el olor a omega envolviendolo, se apartó siseando, viéndolo con la furia llameante en la mirada.</p><p>- ¿Con quién te has revolcado? ¿Fue esa insípida agente 13?</p><p>- ¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no! No podría estar con nadie que no seas tú - le gruñó - ¿Y que tiene que ver Sharon en esto?</p><p>- Hueles horrible - respondió sintiendo unas nauseas que apenas podía controlar y un malestar en todo su cuerpo - ese es el nombre de esa zorra que siempre ha querido meterse en sus pantalones ¿No? ¿Al fin lo hizo?</p><p>- Tony basta, nunca a pasado nada con Sharon... y no he estado con nadie - hizo memoria - solo entrene a mis hombres, combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, hay un par de omegas... seguro es eso.</p><p>- No te creo... - respondió moviéndose para poner entre ambos el sillón, aunque de hecho su explicación tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero su cerebro no estaba siendo del todo lógico por los celos - se que no estás contento con que yo sea tu omega, que si pudieras desharías la marca, y siquiera somos pareja... debes querer disfrutar con otros omegas mejores que yo.</p><p>- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Tú eres el que no quieres tu marca, tú eres el que siempre está diciendo que te gustaría que sea como otros alfas - no podía creer que Tony estuviera haciendo esa escena - no podría estar con nadie que no seas tú, tampoco quiero estar con otras personas.</p><p>- Eres un idiota, como demonios mi cerebro, que es tan inteligente, eligió un alfa tan idiota - protestó más para sí, viendo a Steve como si quisiera golpearlo solo por existir, sin poder creer que todavía no viera a través de sus palabras todo lo que significaba esa relación para él - deberías ir a darte un baño.</p><p>Giró para marcharse al baño y dio un gruñido de frustración al no saber cómo lidiar aún con Tony.</p><p>Salió del baño un par de minutos después con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba más en su cuerpo aún húmedo. No fue tras el menor, buscó a Howard para beber con él y quejarse de lo frustrante que era no saber si Tony lo quería o lo detestaba.</p><p>Howard lo escuchaba quejarse sin saber del todo cómo lidiar con eso, era su amigo y su hijo en algo que no podía formar del todo, por un lado quería apoyarlo y decirle que su omega era un desastre, pero por otro lado quería justificar y defender a Tony.</p><p>- Tu omega es un desastre - terminó por decir, sonriendo al sentir la vibra de desagrado de Steve ante sus palabras - pero, nunca pensó que lo era, los casos en que el despertar es así de tarde son rarisimos, casi nulos y haber pasado toda la vida pensando que eras el punto medio que a nadie le importa, al escalafón donde solo se espera de ti que cumplas lo que otros dicen... no debe ser fácil, mucho menos con lo fuerte que debe ser su instinto en sus primeros meses como omega de verdad, y estado además de golpe en una relación, más aún siendo Tony, conoces a Tony, nunca ha hecho lo que le dicen, nunca ha querido cumplir expectativas y ahora incluso él siente que tiene que hacerlo, está peleando contra el mismo.</p><p>- Lo se, no puedo imaginarme como debe ser - se derritió en el sillón - trató de hacerlo lo más llevadero posible para el, pero aveces simplemente no entiendo que es lo que quiere de mí.</p><p>- Solo dale tiempo - respondió dándole un golpecito en la espalda - no intentes hacer algo, solo déjate llevar por lo que vaya pasando, de todas formas con Tony nunca se puede hacer muchos planes o esperar nada particular, no es ese tipo de persona.</p><p>- Quizás eso fue lo que me gustó de él - sonrió - me regañó por que olía a un omega.</p><p>- Tony siempre a sido celoso y posesivo - respondió riendo levemente - aunque era cierto, olías mucho a omega cuando llegaste, María me habría pateado fuera de la casa si llegaba así.</p><p>- No me di cuenta - se rió - es costumbre, pero ahora se que debo bañarme después de los entrenamientos - le sonrió a su amigo - ¿Cuando insistían que conociera a Tony pensaste que esto ocurriría?</p><p>- Claro que no - respondió sincero - de verdad quería que lo conocieras porque es mi hijo, y cuando yo no estuviera, él podría ser tu amigo - explico con un pequeño gesto triste al pensar en eso - pero era un beta, no pensé que pudieran interesarse en el otro... quizá él por su... historial y reputación, pero no te imaginaba cediendo a él, supongo que me equivoque demasiado.</p><p>- Tony llamó mi atención desde el primer momento... su reputación no me molestaba, pero si él como parecía odiarme - bebió del whisky que Howard le había dado - quizás reaccione a su celo, realmente perdí el control, había estado en situaciones así y siempre pude resistir, pero el olor de tu hijo simplemente nubló mi cabeza.</p><p>- En el fondo me alegro que estuvieras tú ahí - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco - aún me siento extraño al respecto, eres mi querido amigo, Tony es mi único hijo... y al principio me sentí un poco traicionado, pero cualquier otro podría haber tomado una ventaja horrible de la situación, se que tú no lo harás.</p><p>- De verdad quiero cuidarlo, protegerlo con mi vida -suspiró - te prometo que nada le ocurrirá, estaré para él siempre.</p><p>- Eres un súper soldado, creo que confío en tu palabra - respondió chocando un poco su vaso con el de él antes de que la puerta se abriera impetuosamente y el enfadado omega apareciera ahí.</p><p>- ¿Qué tanto hacen? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto de volver a buscarme? - masculló a Steve - ¿Tienes idea cuanto llevo esperando en la sala?</p><p>- Pensé que no querías verme - dijo rápidamente Steve y se incorporó en el sillón - solo hablaba con tu padre -le dio una palmada a sus muslos llamándolo para que se sentara sobre el.</p><p>- ¿De qué? - pregunto posesivo, sentándose sobre él para marcar territorio innecesariamente - ¿Qué es tan importante? - Steve soltó una risita</p><p>-Tu, estábamos hablando de ti - lo apretó contra su cuerpo - de lo molesto que estabas y que tenías razón en estarlo, no se repetirá.</p><p>- Bien, porque la próxima vez siquiera podrás entrar - respondió esperando haberlo dejado bien en claro - Siquiera lo intentes porque te aseguro que te recibirá un rayo o algo así.</p><p>- Si, si, como digas -se enterró en su cuello sin poder evitarlo y sin importarle que Howard estuviera ahí, era su omega.</p><p>- Porque sino, entonces yo iré por ahí oliendo a alfa - respondió sintiendo que me inmediato apretaba su agarre sobre.</p><p>- No se te ocurra - frunció el ceño - sí olía a otro omega fue parte de mi trabajo, no porque quisiera.</p><p>- Me relaciono con mucho alfas por mi trabajo - respondió simplemente, pero de inmediato restregó su cuello contra el, cubriéndose con su olor.</p><p>- No creo que pelees cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos para quedar impregnado con su olor - lo apartó para mirarlo a los ojos- habló en serio Tony, no quiero que huelas a otros alfas.</p><p>- El olor de otros alfas me da asco - admitió luego de unos segundos, como sintiendo en el aire que era importante ser sincero en esos momentos - solo soportó el de aquellos que siempre han sido cercanos a mi y nunca demasiado cerca.</p><p>Steve lo abrazo fuerte y se restregó a él como premiandolo por esas palabras.</p><p>Para Howard era evidente que a su hijo le gustaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir la situación, marcaba a Steve, lo buscaba aunque fuera con el pretexto de regañarlo por algo, se permitió sonreír, pues sabía que estarían bien.</p><p>- Vamos a dormir, estoy cansado - pidió luego de unos minutos ahí, dejándolos seguir charlando mientras él dormitaba en contra su pecho.</p><p>- ¿Comiste algo? - preguntó mirándolo con atención para luego besar con cariño su cuello - me comentaron que no estás comiendo muy bien.</p><p>- No tengo hambre - respondió negando con la cabeza - En general no podía mantener nada en la panza mucho tiempo, entonces prefería no comer demasiado para no enfermas - tomé un té con emparedados.</p><p>- Tienes que comer mejor, vas a enfermar - tomo su mentón para besar sus labios - ¿Vas a tratar de comer bien?</p><p>- Está bien - asintió sin poder decirle que no a un pedido directo. No era una orden, su tono era amable y preocupado, pero su instinto le impedía hacer algo diferente a si.</p><p>- Buen chico - acarició su mentón para luego darle otro beso y tomarlo con facilidad en sus brazos - buenas noches Howard, descansa - acomodó mejor a Tony en su pecho.</p><p>- También ustedes - aún era extraño ver a su amigo y a su hijo de esa forma, pero estaba seguro de nunca haber visto a Tony tan tranquilo y relajado como en los momentos que estaba en brazos de Steve, por lo que no podía más que estar feliz por todo eso.</p><p>Ya ambos en la cama se dedicó a borrar de Tony todo rastro de enojo con besos y mimos que los dejó totalmente relajados y durmiendo profundamente. Solo cuando dormía con Steve su cuerpo descansaba, así que ya siquiera lo sacaba a golpes de la cama por la mañana, intentando mantener la agradable sensación por el mayor tiempo posible, pero esa mañana no fue capaz de quedarse ahí, teniendo que levantarse al baño rápidamente y esperando hacer el menor ruido posible, Steve no lo dejaría en paz si sentía que vomitaba, pero por supuesto el soldado despertó en seguida sin el calor del cuerpo del castaño y lo siguió al baño.</p><p>- Tony... - preguntó aún somnoliento y se arrodilló junto a él para acariciar su espalda - ¿Hace cuánto estás así?</p><p>- Hace unos días - respondió incorporándose para intentar verse digno - debe ser algún virus, no es nada - respondió dando un pequeño respiro para poder al fin ponerse en pie - deberías arreglarte, tienes que irte.</p><p>- Entró más tarde, comamos juntos... algo liviano - se frotó contra su mejilla buscando calmar su dolor.</p><p>- Pero no tengo hambre - respondió con un pequeño puchero - solo quiero té - Lo que en sí era extraño, Tony Stark solo bebía café negro, cargado y con mucha azúcar.</p><p>- ¿Té con tostadas? - presionó un poco - ¿Solo una?</p><p>- Puedo intentarlo - asintió acercándose al lavabo para poder cepillarse los dientes y quitar el sabor a bilis de su boca.</p><p>- Que buen niño estás siendo hoy - besó su frente - creo que te mereces un premio, ¿Que quieres?</p><p>- Iré contigo hoy a tu trabajo, quiero ver que tanto tiene que hacer un súper soldado - solo quería saber qué clase de omegas había alrededor de él, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.</p><p>- ¿Quién podría decirle que no a Tony Stark? Seguro querrán que diseñes armas y esas cosas - se metieron a la cama para retozar un poco más antes de levantarse.</p><p>- Ese es trabajo de Howard - respondió sin ganas de hablar de negocios ni dejar en evidencia que de hecho odiaba eso - Lo mío es gastar el dinero de la familia.</p><p>- Lo tuyo es ser innovador - mordió su nariz - Howard siempre presume lo que haces, así que no creas que no estoy enterado de todos los avances que has hecho en robótica.</p><p>- No es nada que él no hubiera podido hacer si hubiera tenido la intención - se puso su mejor ropa casual, nada ostentoso, pero que inconscientemente dejaba bien al descubierto su cuello y se ceñía a su cuerpo levemente. Steve lo seguía con la mirada y luego de desayunar llevó a Tony a la base militar.</p><p>- ¿En serio quieres ver lo que hago?</p><p>- En serio - asintió sonriendo con una inocencia que no era real, pero agradeciendo esa cierta ingenuidad de Steve que no hacía ver la doble intención en su visita.</p><p>En cuanto Steve entró a la base quienes se cruzaban con él se cuadraban al verlo y lo saludaban enérgicamente.</p><p>- Te llevaré a conocer a mis hombres, estoy entrenandolos - dijo entusiasmado de mostrarle su vida al menor.</p><p>- ¿Para qué? Estamos en paz - respondió solo para molestarlo - ¿Ahí es donde está él omega que apestaba?</p><p>- No olía solo a uno, hay un par - dijo riendo - siempre estamos en tensión con otros países y además preparándolos para posibles atentado - explicó antes de dirigirse a su escuadrón y comenzar con el entrenamiento, paseándose entre ellos para supervisarlos.</p><p>Tony lo observaba desde un lado, con un cosquilleo en la panza, mezcla de excitaciones y orgullo, sin poder dejar de observarle, queriendo ir hasta él a restregarse, especialmente cuando alguno de los omegas se le acercaba por algo, frotando de tanto en tanto la marca en su nuca.</p><p>Siguió el entrenamiento, quitándose la chaqueta y mostrándoles cómo era la forma correcta de hacer los movimientos. Luego se apartó para hablar sobre las estrategias de avance de una de las tropas en Afganistán y pospuso su entrevista con un agente de Howard por la adquisición de armamento.</p><p>Al volver hizo a sus hombres luchar entre ellos, aunque cuando sentía que se estaban dejando estar entraba él combatir para no darles tregua.</p><p>A Tony le parecía increíble que con todas esas energías y feromonas, el único olor que podía seguir con absoluta claridad era el de Steve. El instinto era absurdamente fuerte cuando de él se trataba, tanto que siquiera sintió al alfa junto a él hasta que este comenzó a hablar sin querer el ponerle atención alguna.</p><p>En la base se comentaba que el oh-tan-grandioso Capitán América se había enlazado, era comentados por todos, pero nadie sabía quién había logrado atrapar al melancólico capitán que tenía un amor perdido. Por eso cuando Stark llegó junto a él, oliendo delicioso y además al capitán no le sorprendió, pero si lo lleno de rabia. No encontraba que Steve Rogers fuera tan maravilloso y menos para tener a ese delicioso omega con él, probaría que él era mucho mejor alpha, tendría a la zorra de Tony Stark comiendo de su mano.</p><p>- Apuesto que el capitán debe ser muy correcto - dijo con una mirada pícara - ¿Un chico como tú no se aburre con un anticuado como el?</p><p>- ¿Ah? - giro levemente a verlo como si no estuviera ahí realmente - Steve no es tan correcto como todos parecen creer - lo era en todo lo referente a su vida, excepto en el sexo - ¿nos conocemos? - solía conocer gente, que le hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos y él no los recordaba en lo absoluto, pero era un empresario, siempre lo sería, así que ponía su mejor cara para conversar, siempre encantador, siempre algo coqueto sin quererlo realmente.</p><p>- No, pero podríamos - sonrió con coquetería - y estoy seguro que te encantaría - se acercó más a él, colocando su mano en su espalda y bajando lentamente.</p><p>Steve estaba atento a lo que sucedía con su omega, vio como Rumlow le coqueteaba y Tony no hacía mucho para apartarlo, pero cuando el sujeto lo tocó el olor de Tony gritaba alerta y antes que la mano del sujeto se moviera otro centímetro más él, llegó y dobló su brazo hasta casi romperlo.</p><p>- Dame un buen motivo para no arrancarte el brazo.</p><p>- No lo mereces, deberías agradecerme que te evite la humillación - respondió peleando por zafarse de su agarre, no iba a irse sin al menos dar una batalla, aún pensando que podía ganar.</p><p>Steve no tenía su rostro amable, incluso sonrió cuando ejerció más fuerza y su hueso crujió.</p><p>- No tienes oportunidad soldado - gruñó - podría romperte el cuello antes de que se te ocurra alguna idiotez que contestar.</p><p>Había algo sádico en él sin duda, quería que hiciera algo más para justificar la golpiza que quería darle.</p><p>- Steve... detente - pidió Tony con la mayor suavidad posible, aunque estaba imposiblemente caliente con la escena de posesividad, y en breve su olor se lo dijo, aunque también alertó a Rumlow que hizo más esfuerzo por librarse, lográndolo esta vez e incluso alcanzado a tomar a Tony de un brazo para pegarlo a él y enterrar por unos segundos el rostro en su cuello, dejando parcialmente su olor en el, pero provocando también que el moreno hiciera ese sonidito de alerta de un omega en peligro que alteró por completo al capitán.</p><p>Al gruñido de furia le siguió el sonido del brazo del soldado rompiéndose y a Steve asestándole un rodillazo en la cabeza que lo dejó en el suelo. Steve estaba perdido en la más primitiva ira y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, entre varios hombres trataron de detenerlo, pero les fue imposible, solo Tony poniéndose en medio logró calmar la ira del rubio que parecía un animal salvaje solo con su presa en vista, sin querer detenerse hasta que ese sujeto no existiera más, pero entre los hombres apartándolo y Tony abrazándose a su pecho, lograron que parara.</p><p>- Estoy bien... todo está bien.</p><p>- Te lastimó - gruñó tratando de controlarse, tenía el rostro salpicado de la sangre del idiota que se atrevió a enfrentarlo - quiso marcarte - se frotó contra él cubriéndolo con su olor nuevamente, en esos momento Steve era un animalito conteniendo su furia.</p><p>- No me hizo nada, solo me asustó un poco, me tomó por sorpresa - respondió frotando su espalda, y él también restregándose contra su cuerpo para que se sintiera seguro - Vamos a dar un paseo... necesitas tomar aire.</p><p>Steve asintió obedeciendo a su omega, pero lo llevó en sus brazos, no lo soltaría para dejarlo a merced de nadie. Siquiera se preocupó del soldado que dejó medio muerto, solo pensaba en su Tony, en que quería mantenerlo seguro.</p><p>- Estoy bien - repitió sin pelear contra él, entendiendo que era el momento de Steve de actuar como alfa, simplemente porque su instinto no le permitía nada diferente.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no lo apartaste en cuanto se acercó? - dijo enterrándose en su cuello y mordiéndolo - Eres mío, mío.</p><p>- Lo soy - asintió levemente - no suelo apartar a la gente, cualquier oportunidad puede ser un negocio, es como me criaron.</p><p>- Está bien... tienes que llamarme si alguien te hace sentir incómodo - lo tomó del mentón para besarlo - todos querrán apartarte de mi.</p><p>- No voy a llamarte cada vez que alguien me incomoda - respondió sonriendo levemente - Eso es pan de cada día, pero si es algo realmente preocupante, te lo diré.</p><p>- Está bien, yo te protegeré de todo - lo abrazó más fuerte y se enterró en su cuello - vamos a casa, no creo que pueda volver a estar ahí, estoy muy alterado, quiero tenerte solo para mi.</p><p>- ¿Van a regañarte por esto? - pregunto sin preocuparse ya de marcar territorio, Steve había dejado las cosas claras por sí solo. Probablemente también haría que los omegas se interesaran un poco más en el, pero de momento, eso sería suficiente, sin duda.</p><p>- No me importa la verdad - besó sus labios - seguro que me enfrentaré con otro alfa... jamás me había descontrolado tanto.</p><p>- ¿Tu instinto nunca fue fuerte? - pregunto extrañado, pero suponiendo que parte de su mejora como soldado buscaba exactamente eso.</p><p>- Si, pero siempre he podido controlarme - explicó - incluso con omegas, siempre he sido capaz de controlarme, al parecer tú eres la excepción a todo.</p><p>- Es esperable, nadie se resiste a Tony Stark - respondió con arrogancia, aunque solo era un intento de alivianar el ambiente.</p><p>- Tendré que estar peleando con todos por ti - gruñó nuevamente - seguro todos piensa que no merezco estar contigo, que quieren que sigas de flor en flor.</p><p>- Aunque quisiera, no creo que mi organismo me lo permitiera - respondió sincero, dejándole ver al mismo tiempo, que realmente no tenía intenciones de seguir con su anterior ritmo de vida... no era tan malo algo de estabilidad, aunque no fueran pareja, al menos en su mente.</p><p>- Pero te gustaría... te coarte la vida que tenías - dijo luciendo como un perrito regañado - siquiera quieres algo conmigo.</p><p>- Nunca he pensado que sería una buena pareja, estoy haciéndote un favor - respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero mientras caminaban juntos, bien acurrucado bajo su brazo.</p><p>- No, no lo haces - suspiró - Pero no te puedo obligarte a que cambies de parecer.</p><p>- ¿Porque no podemos solo disfrutar lo que hay? - pidió finalmente - No es tan malo estar como estamos, creo... no entiendo la obsesión por la vida perfecta, la familia y todas esas cosas convencionales.</p><p>- Está bien - dijo sin verdadera convicción - solo... solo no huelas a otros alfas.</p><p>- No pretendo, ya te dije que me pone enfermo - respondió con un pequeño tono de regaño por siquiera pensar en hacerlo.</p><p>- Bien - se permitió relajar un poco, aunque aún rondaba la culpa por meter a Tony en algo que él no quería - quizás debería volver, creo que me siento mejor.</p><p>- Hagamos lo que quieras - respondió sin querer que esa nueva vida entorpeciera la rutina de Steve - Yo me quedare por aqui, lejos de cualquier alfa malvado, aunque no creo que alguien pensara siquiera en acercarse.</p><p>- Claro que no, donde mis ojos te vean - ahora sentía un tonto miedo en dejar solo a Tony, como si cualquiera pudiera aparecer a lastimar.</p><p>Volvieron y luego de preguntar por el estado del soldado al que casi había matado siguió con su día, yendo hacia Tony de tanto en tanto para marcarlo con su olor.</p><p>- Dios, que posesivo eres - Aunque protestaba, también lo rodeaba con sus brazos en cuanto lo tenía cerca, restregándose también contra el.</p><p>- Si - dijo riéndose y después de un beso volvió con su grupo, notando que los omegas estaban más insistentes, pero marcó distancia enseguida.</p><p>Tony gruñía cada vez que alguno de los omegas se acercaba, teniendo que poner mucho de sí para no ir a interferir, al menos eso pretendía, hasta que uno de los chicos, que no debía superar los 18 o 19 años, prácticamente se colgó del cuello de Steve, haciendo que se moviera de su lugar para el mismo apartar al chico y tirar de Steve para un beso posesivo que tuvo a todos mirando la sexualidad que irradiaban, y luego solo se giró para alejarse como una diva. Al parecer eran el tipo de pareja que no podían estar demasiado con otros.</p><p>Steve quedó con cara de bobo luego de ese beso. Definitivamente después de esa visita Tony no podría volver a acompañarlo, lo descontrolada demasiado. Al terminar su labor siquiera esperó a estar en privado, se lanzó a su omega y lo cargó hasta el auto mientras mordía su cuello y dejaba en claro que él era suficiente para complacer a Tony Stark.</p><p>Fue durante ese día que la noticia explotó para los medios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony no era el beta que siempre se había pensado, se rumoreó de inmediato que había ocultado su condición todo ese tiempo por la vergüenza que podía significar para la familia Stark, pero ahora estando enlazado no podía tenerlo escondido más tiempo, su marca era más que clara y la relación para todos se veía sólida y sincera, después de todo, era el gran Capitán América quien era su alpha, no era alguien de quien avergonzarse o a quien esconder.</p>
<p>- ¿No te molesta? - preguntó Steve mientras veía la imagen de ambos en el noticiario.</p>
<p>- Iban a enterarse tarde o temprano - respondió viendo la noticia en el canal de espectáculos - al menos he salido ganando en todo esto, según ellos; soy quien atrapó al capitán América.</p>
<p>- Nunca tomó en cuenta la prensa, así que da igual que digan de mi - Si solo supieran que hace tiempo lo tenía alrededor de su meñique, solo que Tony nunca lo dejó acercarse.</p>
<p>- Nadie diría nada malo de ti - respondió simplemente - eres el niño querido de América, probablemente todos estén preocupados de que estés en mis redes.</p>
<p>- No eres un mal chico, solo muy coqueto... solo eso - se acercó al moreno - creo que a la gente le sorprendería saber que debería preocuparse más de lo que yo pueda hacer - se puso sobre él omega - Howard aún no llegaba y estaban en la sala de estar.</p>
<p>- Deben pensar que eres absolutamente Vainilla - respondió sin resistirse a él, siempre que lo tenía cerca le costaba controlar su deseo.</p>
<p>- ¿Y no lo soy? - sonrió mordiendo su cuello - Nunca he pasado más de una noche con alguien para preguntarle.</p>
<p>- No lo eres - negó levemente, pero frunciendo el ceño luego - ¿Acaso no eres un hombre correcto? ¿Cómo es eso de conquistas de una noche?</p>
<p>- No fueron muchas veces, pero aunque parezca un buen chico también necesito algo de diversión - amaba sentir esa vibra de celos en su omega, al menos lo quería solo para él.</p>
<p>No le gustaba eso, en lo absoluto, y era una sensación extraña pues nunca había sido celoso, nunca le había importado lo que otros hicieran en su intimidad, porque nunca le habían importado más que como una aventura.</p>
<p>- ¿Porque tiene esa cara Señor Stark? - preguntó juguetón - de pronto su sonrisa del millón de dólares desapareció.</p>
<p>- Porque no es la imagen que tenía de ti - respondió aún como desconcertado - así no debería ser, ahora puede haber gente diciendo cosas sobre ti, queriendo sacar provecho.</p>
<p>- Las personas con las que me involucré son de fiar, no fueron solo ligues al azar - se acercó para marcarlo con su olor - Nadie dirá nada - Steve parecía un cachorro buscando jugar, incluso tiró de la fina camisa de Tony con los dientes.</p>
<p>- No sabes el efecto que tiene el nombre Stark en la gente - respondió evitando sus jugueteos, como parte del coqueteo.</p>
<p>- Ya veremos - siguió restregando y mordiendo su ropa - ¿Por qué me estás ignorando? - preguntó cuando Tony seguía sin caer en su juego.</p>
<p>- Porque estoy ridículamente celoso - respondió sincero, y terminando por atraerlo para restregarse, ser él quien lo marcara, intentará cubrirlo con su olor, aunque sabía no era algo que los omegas pudieran hacer, recibiendo solo una pequeña risa de Steve.</p>
<p>- Me gusta... te ves incluso más guapo - dejó que el moreno tomará el control.</p>
<p>- No se si eso es físicamente posible - aprovechó el momento para girar y quedar él sobre Steve en el sillón.</p>
<p>- Si lo es, tus ojos se vuelven más intensos, tu olor se vuelve más atrayente y tus mejillas se ponen rojas y apetitosas - deseaba tanto a ese hombre que estaba seguro que Tony podía sentir el cambio en su olor.</p>
<p>- Hay algo muy primitivo en ti que pocos pensarían que tienes - respondió acariciando sus costados por sobre la ropa antes de llevar las manos a los botones de su camisa para abrirla y poder dejar besos por su piel.</p>
<p>- Trató de refrenarlo... - contuvo su respiración - solo contigo sale esta parte tan mía, no puedo aparentar nada.</p>
<p>- Tengo ese efecto - respondió lamiendo una línea en el centro de su pecho hasta su cuello, donde se dedicó a besar y succionar, mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones.</p>
<p>- Que facilidad tienes para hacerme sentir especial - dijo irónicamente, como si todo lo que generaba en Steve no fuera único porque lo generaba en todos.</p>
<p>- ¿No tienes a todo el mundo para eso? - pregunto sin dejar de moverse por su cuerpo - para todos eres único, para todos eres especial. Mi gracia es que no tienes que jugar a nada de eso.</p>
<p>- No quiero ser especial para el mundo, solo para una persona - cerró los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias.</p>
<p>- También eres especial para Howard - respondió solo por bromear y meterse con él, oyéndolo dar un gruñidito e intentando apartarse - solo bromeó... sino fueras especial, nada de esto habría pasado.</p>
<p>- Amas hacerme enojar - pellizcó sus mejillas y luego lo guió a sus pezones - Sigue...</p>
<p>- No soy uno de tus soldados para darme órdenes - aún así, de inmediato estaba besándolo de nuevo, deslizándose por su pecho hasta jugar sobre su ombligo.</p>
<p>- Te falta disciplina - se incorporó para verlo - más adelante quizás te dé una lección de ello.</p>
<p>- Ya es tarde para eso - respondió viéndolo desde su lugar con ojos grandes y brillantes, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por sus muslos, apretando sobre su ingle, sintiendo como Steve levantaba un poco las caderas, dejándole ver lo duro que ya estaba - No quiero disciplina.</p>
<p>Dejó una de sus manos subir hasta su entrepierna para amoldarse a su erección, y sentir contra su palma como seguía creciendo. El rubio no dijo nada, solo jadeo y su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió los dedos del menor jugando con el cierre de su pantalón.</p>
<p>- ¡¡¿Por qué hacen esto en la sala?!! - se escuchó el grito escandalizado de Howard - ¿No se supone que no quieres nada con Steve? ¡¡Mira como estas Tony!! - gruñó Howard no sabiendo qué hacer o hacia donde mirar, terminando por girar el rostro para solo verlos levemente de reojo.</p>
<p>- ¿Caliente? - preguntó incorporándose sobre las caderas de su alfa, sin vergüenza alguna ni quitando la mano del cuerpo de Steve que seguía recorriéndolo lánguidamente. Steve soltó una risita y se incorporó para cubrir a Tony</p>
<p>- Howard tiene razón -dio mordiditas en sus glándulas de marcaje para atraer su atención - ¿Cama?</p>
<p>Tony hizo un pequeño sonidito de asentimiento, desarmado en lo absoluto cuando atacaba esa parte en especial. Su cuello siempre había sido sensible, especialmente en ese lugar y muchos amantes disfrutaban de pasar tiempo en ese punto, pero con Steve simplemente no podía pensar cuando lo hacía, por lo que pudo tomarlo con facilidad y con una enorme sonrisa se fue al cuarto del menor, no podría importarles menos la cara de espanto de Howard.</p>
<p>Fue él mismo Tony quien en el camino lo atrajo por la nuca para hacerlo ir a su cuello, ofreciéndose como pocos omegas hacían, regalándole los suspiros y jadeitos más sinceros, y casi infantiles ante cualquier movimiento que el rubio hacía. Se sentía absurdamente inexperto, pero Steve se alejó y sonrió al ver el rostro frustrado del menor.</p>
<p>- Juguemos... te daré ventaja para que escapes de mi, pero si te atrapo - la sonrisa del rubio era pícara - podré hacer lo que yo quiera contigo.</p>
<p>- Eso no es un juego justo - respondió entornando los ojos - eres un súper soldado, yo en mis mejores días corro dos kilómetros.</p>
<p>- Que aburrido Stark - dijo suspirando y simplemente caminando al cuarto.</p>
<p>- No he dicho que no - respondió deteniéndolo con una mano en el pecho - pero tienes que darme una buena ventaja - a su favor jugaría él conocer la casa.</p>
<p>- ¿Y qué pedirás si no logro atraparte? - sonrió, su instinto de caza estaba a tope y miraba a Tony fijamente, listo para ir tras él</p>
<p>- Entonces yo haré lo que quiera contigo - Sabía que no tenía opción de escapar realmente, pero el juego sería divertido.</p>
<p>Las dos opciones eran buenas, y para que el juego fuera más justo Steve solo tendría 5 minútos para atraparlo.</p>
<p>- ¿Listo? - Steve se relamió los labios.</p>
<p>- Listo Capitán</p>
<p>Antes de siquiera terminar de hablar Tony ya estaba corriendo por los largos pasillos de la casa para escapar, sintiendo el corazón latiendo con una emoción especial. Steve aprovechó de quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos para hacer menos ruido, prestando atención al olor y a los sonidos que hacía su omega al huir, pudiendo sentir el aroma de Tony haciéndose más intenso a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos. Acechaba a su deliciosa presa, lo estaba acorralando, llevándolo justo donde quería, quedaba poco para que se acabara el tiempo que él mismo había impuesto y se quedó quieto, esperando que Tony saliera de su escondite después de hacer ruido para hacerlo creer que estaba más cerca y asustarlo</p>
<p>El moreno intentaba ser silencioso, pero si él podía oler a Steve, estaba seguro que él rubio podría hacerlo aún más, y sin saber realmente cómo enmascarar su olor solo le quedaba seguir escabulléndose por la casa, conteniendo las ganas de reír como un niño, hasta que Steve lo tomó por sorpresa absoluta, haciendo que piara asustado, sorprendido de ver al rubio prácticamente sobre él, y aunque intentó escapar en la dirección contraria, Steve lo sostuvo más rápido, atrapandolo contra su cuerpo.</p>
<p>- Te atrapé mi omega asustadizo - se restregó mimoso contra su cuello mientras Tony seguía intentando escapar - Que escurridizo eres, casi te me escapas.</p>
<p>- Podía sentirte cerca, pero me engañaste - protestó rodeándolo por la cintura también, dejando que su corazón nervioso se calmara con sus mimos.</p>
<p>- ¿Listo para hacer lo que yo quiera? - preguntó sonriendo.</p>
<p>- Seguramente querrás jugar damas o algo de abuelos, como lo que eres - respondió aunque sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, expectante.</p>
<p>- Ponte gafas y una gorra, vamos a salir - le guiño un ojo - voy a cambiarme de ropa, te espero en 20 minutos.</p>
<p>- ¡Pensé que íbamos a follar! - protestó sin realmente molestarle, sintiendo curiosidad y yendo a hacer lo que le pedía, aunque sabía que eso no iba a engañe a nadie.</p>
<p>- Que mente sucia tienes Stark - se rió - si tanto me necesitas al llegar podemos seguir haciendo lo que yo quiera.</p>
<p>Tony no dudo en aceptar, sin vergüenza alguna, para luego desaparer de su vista para ir a arreglarse de modo que pasara desapercibido, cuando regresó, Steve estaba vestido casual con una gorra y gafas a pesar de que ya era de noche. Al salir, Steve se sentó en su moto y le lanzó el casco a Tony.</p>
<p>- Súbete.</p>
<p>- ¿No podemos usar el auto? - no sabía de dónde venía ese miedo, no era una persona asustadiza, más bien todo lo contrario, pero se sentía especialmente receloso de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un riesgo.</p>
<p>- ¿No te gusta? Es genial sentir el motor vibrar entre las piernas - le sonrió con coquetería - Pero si prefieres ir en auto vamos - aunque tenía la posibilidad de hacer todo lo que quería jamás dejaría que Tony estuviera incómodo.</p>
<p>- No, vamos... es tu premio - respondió poniéndose el casco finalmente - No es primera vez que subo a una moto.</p>
<p>- Sostente fuerte - sonrió e hizo rugir el motor antes de partir, por lo general corría cuando la carretera estaba así de despejada, pero algo más fuerte que él le decía que no debía exponer a su omega.</p>
<p>Condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde un lugar destacaba por sus luces coloridas, la elección de Steve había sido una feria, antigua y clásica, esos lugares donde un niño millonario nunca había asomado ni la nariz.</p>
<p>- ¿Una feria? - miro algo sorprendido y desorientado el lugar - ¿Aún existen estas cosas?</p>
<p>- Si Tony, nunca han pasado de moda - se rió por lo ajeno que era a las cosas comunes - ven - tomo su mano para caminar entre la gente. Había aprendido en esos días que el moreno era un goloso así que lo primero que le compró fue algodon dulce - come.</p>
<p>- Jarvis intentó traerme una vez, pero Howard lo prohibió - explicó dándole la primera mascada a su algodón dulce, y haciendo un obsceno gemidito de gusto.</p>
<p>- Howard es mi amigo, pero se ha vuelto un snob - rodó los ojos y pasó un brazo por los hombros del menor - termina tu algodón y nos subiremos a la montaña rusa - le robó un poco del dulce.</p>
<p>- Es mío - protestó apartando el dulce de el, pero luego sacando una bola para metérsela en la boca bruscamente, terminando rápido para ir a la montaña rusa.</p>
<p>- No son tan geniales como a las que te has subido en parques más grandes, pero que sean tan antiguas y de dudosa mantencion le da más adrenalina - se rió de la cara de espanto del moreno, pero era muy tarde para que se arrepintiera el carro ya comenzaba a moverse.</p>
<p>- Si muero aquí, voy a matarte - le advirtió sosteniéndose bien de la barra frente a él, dando jadeos y grititos de emoción, sintiendo el corazón latiendo rápido.</p>
<p>Fueron solo unos minutos pero los dejó llenos de energía, Steve no paraba de sonreír. Luego de ese primer juego decidieron que si estaban en el lugar, entonces lo más sensato era subir a todos los juegos de la feria, por lo que fueron recorriendo uno a uno los juegos con Tony tirando continuamente de la mano de Steve para ir por donde él quisiera. La risa de Tony al disfrutar incluso de los juegos más tontos era lo que Steve estaba buscando con esa salida.</p>
<p>Estaban recorriendo en busca de algo de comer luego de un largo rato de juegos y risas, cuando que se cruzaron con lo que era un atractivo y gigantesca llama de peluche y los ojos de Tony brillaron infantilmente, buscando de inmediato su billetera con la intención de comprarla.</p>
<p>- No está a la venta chico - dijo el hombre - tienes que ganarlo, así funciona.</p>
<p>Steve estaba embelesado de los mohines del moreno y más cuando su rostro mostró enojo al verse desafiado por el dueño del puesto.</p>
<p>- Vamos Tony, tú puedes.</p>
<p>El moreno dio pequeños gruñidos de fastidio, pero cedió al desafío del sujeto y pagó lo necesario para jugar, e intentar ganar su premio diciendo algo sobre lo fácil que sería aquello, que era física básica, pero cuando falló su rostro fue mutando a uno de fastidio, luego Steve pagó su turno. El hombre estaba feliz con esos ilusos que creían que podrían ganar algo ahí, era un típico juego caza bobos.</p>
<p>- Quieres la llama gigante, ¿verdad? - dijo seguro, tomando la bola y lanzándola con fuerza hacia el grupo de botellas apiladas que era evidente que estaban pegadas a la base, pero Steve lanzó con tal fuerza que simplemente las rompió - vaya, al parecer estaban pegadas... seguro fue un accidente - dijo mirando al hombre que lucía pálido - la llama por favor.</p>
<p>El rostro de Tony brillaba como el de un niño, y su delicioso aroma era incluso más intenso, haciendo que más de un alfa girara a verlo, incluso aquellos que iban con sus parejas, pero el castaño solo estaba preocupado de abrazar su llama, pensando en cómo hacer que oliera como Steve para cuando no estuviera.</p>
<p>- ¿Quieres un helado? - preguntó mientras caminaban y tomaba a el menor de la cintura, desprendiendo feromonas diciendo 'siquiera lo miren, es mío', mientras de tanto en tanto se restregaba cariñosamente contra él.</p>
<p>- Café helado - respondió luego de pensarlo un poco, pasándole el juguete para que él lo llevara, secretamente esperando que se impregnara de su olor.</p>
<p>Steve pagó los dos café y se sentaron a simplemente charlar y reír de tonterías. El rubio complació cada uno de los caprichos de Tony y al peluche de llama se le habían unido más juguetes y peluches que Steve iba ganando para mimar a su omega. Estaban acurrucados y cómodos en la banca cuando una chica pequeña y femenina se acercó a Steve, luciendo sonrojada y nerviosa y el, cómo el hombre caballeroso de otra época que era le habló suavemente.</p>
<p>- Hola, ¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>- ¿Podrías ganar algo para mi? - pregunto tímidamente la chica mientras le tendía un par de billetes - eres el único que parece estar lográndolo y realmente quiero ese pequeño unicornio.</p>
<p>Apenas estiró la mano sintió el olor amenazante de su omega y se giró a Tony para ver qué ocurría.</p>
<p>- Véte de aquí - prácticamente le gruñó a la chica que aunque tímida, desprendía ese aroma característico de un omega queriendo atraer atención, y cuando la muchacha no se retiró de inmediato, Tony no pudo contener el impulso de ponerse en pie, aunque siendo detenido por Steve con su fuerte mano firme en una de sus piernas. Los celos eran casi animales.</p>
<p>- Lo siento, no puedo - dijo mirando a la chica y luego a Tony - trata tu misma o intenta preguntándole a otra persona - en cuanto la chica se giró decepcionada, Tony le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, molesto con su amabilidad y buena disposición.</p>
<p>- Quiero el unicornio, ganalo para mí - pidió solo por un capricho.</p>
<p>- ¿Que? Estás siendo intencionalmente malo - soltó una risita sin creer que hablaba en serio.</p>
<p>- Iré a pedirme a ese sujeto de ahí que lo gane para mi si no lo haces tú - respondió comenzando ya a ponerse en pie, aunque sabía que solo Steve podría lograrlo. De inmediato el rubio tiró de él para sentarlo en sus piernas.</p>
<p>- Ese tipo no podría ganar nada - gruñó a su oído y se levantó decidido. El juego era high striker- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ese? - el olor de Steve era el de un alfa dominante que quería lucirse frente a su omega, pero estaba atrayendo más atención aún.</p>
<p>- Si, ese - respondió viéndole subir un poco las mangas de su camiseta y tomar el mazo.</p>
<p>Sostuvo bien el mango del martillo, haciendo que sus músculos de su espalda y brazos se tensaron al levantarlo y con un solo movimiento pegó tan fuerte que la campanilla del juego se destrozó. Su postura de alfa rudo y dominante resultaba graciosa ahora que pedía el peluche y se disculpaba por arruinar el juego.</p>
<p>Era ridículo lo atractivo que lucía en medio de ese juego, Tony solo quería enrollarse en sus brazos para evitar que los omegas que caminaban a su alrededor, como acechándolo, se le acercaran, por lo que en cuanto ganó, siquiera espero que Steve, fue a encontrarlo a mitad de camino, tirando de él por el cuello para bajarlo a su altura y besarlo posesivamente, restregándose contra él solo por el orgullo de saber que era su alfa, que todos ahí lo deseaban, pero solo él se lo llevaría a casa y sobre todo, solo a él le ganaría juguetes en una tonta feria.</p>
<p>- Hey, aquí está su peluche señor Stark - dijo al separarse del beso, aunque sosteniéndolo aún en altura con uno de brazo firme - ¿Es feliz?</p>
<p>- Muy feliz - respondió tomando el colorido unicornio como si fuera un gran tesoro, mientras daba a la chica de antes una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa. Había ganado.</p>
<p>- Quien diría que eres un hombre hecho y derecho y no un crío de 7 años - besó su mejilla.</p>
<p>Lo cargo por la feria como si nada y siguieron subiendo a juegos e incluso Tony ganó un par de chucherías donde las cosa no estaban alterados como la gran mayoría.</p>
<p>- Ya estoy cansado - había convencido a Steve de que lo cargara en su espalda cada vez que tenían que caminar y de esa forma, podía restregarse contra su cuello constantemente y hablarle al oído - Vamos a casa... llévame a tu casa.</p>
<p>- Estoy seguro que mi cama no es tan elegante como la tuya, ¿No importa? - habían tenido que comprar una mochila para meter todos los chuches y juguetes que habían comprado y ganado.</p>
<p>- No importa - respondió moviendo los pies infantilmente mientras Steve lo llevaba por el camino hasta la moto.</p>
<p>Le puso la mochilal menor y subieron a la moto para conducir al departamento de Steve que era acogedor, no muy grande pero más que suficiente para alguien que vivía solo.</p>
<p>- ¿Quieres un café con leche antes de dormir?</p>
<p>- Té, con leche y miel - respondió siguiéndolo de cerca, pero sintiéndose atontado en cuanto entro a la casa que olía tan deliciosamente a Steve, siguiendo el aroma por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto del rubio, donde su esencia estaba más concentrada.</p>
<p>No supo cómo ni porqué, pero pronto estaba sacando cosas del armario para ir enrollándose en ellas hasta hacer una especie de fuerte de ropa de cama y prendas de vestir, quedándose en el medio de esa especie de nido, ronroneando prácticamente por lo cómodo que estaba ahí.</p>
<p>Y Steve... él solo podía sentir que tener a Tony en su casa, cubierto con su olor era el lugar ideal y donde deberían estar siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preparó el té y al no ver a su omega en la sala fue al cuarto, casi derritiéndose de amor al ver a Tony. El moreno tenía que quererlo mucho para hacer eso, aunque negara siempre aquello, aunque no quisiera una relación, lo quería tanto para hacer un nido con su ropa, sin estar cercano su celo.</p>
<p>- Hey, ¿Qué haces escondido ahí? - dejó el té en la mesa y se arrodilló frente a la cama para mirar a Tony, quien seguro no sabía lo que significaba lo que estaba haciendo.</p>
<p>- No estoy escondido - respondió sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, pero asomando un poco el rostro por entre las ropas - solo tenía frío - respondió como una tonta excusa - dame mi té - pidió sin siquiera querer salir de entre la ropa. Se sentía tan cómodo y seguro que no quería moverse de ahí.</p>
<p>Steve solo sonrió y lo complació quedándose arrodillado en el suelo mirándolo mientras ronroneaba de gusto, estaba totalmente enamorado de su pequeño y arisco omega.</p>
<p>- Ya llame a Howard avisándole que te quedarás conmigo - soltó una risita - dijo que lo agradecia, que no nos quería seguir oyendo follar como conejos.</p>
<p>- Solo está envidioso - respondió emergiendo finalmente de entre las ropas, porque definitivamente el olor de Steve era mejor que el de su ropa - Ya puedes subir a la cama - aviso como si estuviera dándole algún tipo de autorización.</p>
<p>- Muchas gracias - dijo exageradamente para molestar al menor y enseguida lo envolvió en sus brazos mientras dejaba que tomara su té - ¿Disfrutaste de la feria?</p>
<p>- Fue mucho mejor de lo que habría esperado - asintió sonriendo levemente, mientras se acomodaba como si nada entre las piernas del rubio, recostado contra su amplio pecho, bebiendo muy complacido de su té.</p>
<p>- ¿Donde dejarás todos esos peluches? Howard se burlará de ti en cuanto te vea llegar con ellos - besó suavemente su nuca, especialmente la marca.</p>
<p>- ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije? - preguntó manteniendo la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia adelante - tengo mi propia casa, los tendré ahí.</p>
<p>- Pensé que no volverías a ella, te ves tan cómodo viviendo con Howard - se burló y antes de que comenzara a protestar le dio un beso - me alegra que hayas disfrutado de nuestra primera cita.</p>
<p>- ¿Era una cita? - pregunto extrañado, girando un poco a verlo sin querer creerle del todo lo que decía</p>
<p>- Si, una cita muy cursi por lo demás y la disfrutaste - mordió su oreja.</p>
<p>- Nunca había tenido una cita - admitió sin poder pelear con él cuando estaba tan agradablemente sumido en su aroma y caricias, relajado con el sabor del té con leche y miel aún en la boca.</p>
<p>- No será la última, tendremos muchas citas - era agradable que fuera viernes y mañana no tuviera que ir a la base - mañana si quieres podemos salir nuevamente.</p>
<p>- Vamos al cine - sugirió terminando su té y pudiendo al fin girar para quedar recostado de frente a Steve, pudiendo dejar besos por su cuello y rostro - y a hacer una copia de las llaves de tu casa, debo tener una.</p>
<p>- ¿Te gustó? - preguntó divertido de que Tony se portará cada vez más como estando en una relación - mañana iremos por las copias; y luego al cine y hamburguesas ¿Es un buen plan para ti?</p>
<p>- Burger King - respondió asintiendo levemente - Ahora sólo quiero besos, muchos besos - movió sus pies para hacer caer el nido a un lado de la cama, sin preocuparse del desorden, y solo atrayendo más a Steve para acercarlo a sus labios.</p>
<p>- Eso siquiera tienes que pedirlo - se rió poniendo al menor sobre él para besarlo mientras recorría su espalda y bajaba lentamente hasta su trasero, no era un toque sexual, sino íntimo.</p>
<p>- Me gustan tus besos, es lo que más me gusta de ti - bromeó un poco, sabiendo que habían muchas más cosas que le gustaban de Steve aunque no lo diría.</p>
<p>- Al menos hay algo que te gusta de mi - despues de esa noche juntos en la feria y verlo envuelto en su ropa había decidido que ignoraría las pesadeces de Tony, solo era un niño mimado que no quería admitir que estaba en una relación - en cambio yo, cada día descubro más y más cosas que me gustan de ti.</p>
<p>- Qué cursi eres - respondió riendo burlón, pero antes de seguir molestándolo, prefirió besar su cuello, atreviéndose incluso a succionar fuerte para dejar una marca, sintiendo a Steve ceder su cuello con gusto, regalándole un pequeño gemido.</p>
<p>- Eres muy talentoso con esa boca, me dan muchos celos.</p>
<p>- Aún no has visto nada - respondió moviéndose para marcar el otro lado, dejando un caminito de rojeces por su piel.</p>
<p>- Sigue entonces - Hoy estaría a merced de esos talentosos labios, dejaría que hiciera y deshiciera con el.</p>
<p>- Bienvenido al mundo de Tony Stark - murmuró a su oído, y aprovechando de inmediato comenzó a acariciar y besar cada parte de su cuerpo, deleitándose con la durez de su musculatura y la suavidad de sus suspiros, descubriendo cada punto sensible en el.</p>
<p>Quería hacerlo olvidar de todo a su alrededor, demostrarle que era todo lo que necesitaba en un omega, pues aunque dijera que no eran nada, la verdad que quería todo de él, quería disfrutar cada segundo a su lado, y hacerle sentir como él alpha más deseado del planeta, porque sinceramente, pensaba que lo era, deseado por él y por todos.</p>
<p>Steve sentía envidia de todas esas personas que vieron esos ojos pícaros mientras se deleitaba como un niño con el cuerpo de su compañero, realmente deseaba acabar con todas esas personas que estuvieron antes que el.</p>
<p>- Tony... - suspiró, su omega tenía un don especial para encontrar sus puntos sensibles.</p>
<p>Pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente abrió el cinturón, sintiendo al rubio dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio mezclado con expectación, al parecer estaba esperando eso hace un rato</p>
<p>- ¿Dónde quieres correrte cariño, en mi boca o en mi rostro? - preguntó con la soltura que solo alguien tan sexualizado como él podía tener.</p>
<p>- En tu rostro de niño travieso - siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, la idea de Tony Stark sucio con su corrida y sonriendo le hizo dar un gemido, realmente estaba loco por ese hombre.</p>
<p>Asintió como si le hubieran dado una misión, y sin perder tiempo se deshizo de sus jeans y ropa interior de un solo movimiento.</p>
<p>- Eres tan grande... - ronroneo de gusto - Eso también me gusta de mi, recuerdo que me llenabas deliciosamente - cada palabra parecía calentar más a Steve que creció incluso un poco más en su mano que subía y bajaba lánguidamente por su erección.</p>
<p>- Al parecer fui diseñado para ti... - jadeo incorporándose para verlo - deberías agradecerle a Howard - gimió al sentir que lo acariciaba de la forma precisa que le gustaba, sin duda era un experto.</p>
<p>En lugar de decir algo como respuesta, prefirió usar su afilada lengua para callarse a sí mismo y tomar prácticamente todo el largo de la erección de Steve en su boca, relajando la parte suave de su paladar para poder hacerlo, y sonriendo al sentir el gemido desarmado de Steve y como se dejaba caer en el colchón pesadamente.</p>
<p>Casi de inmediato, el rubio llevó una de sus manos al cabello del menor y enterró más su miembro en la deliciosa boca de Tony. Seguro estaba más que complacido al ver que siquiera podía hablar y solo gemía y jadeaba por el, simplemente era perfecto, haciendo que el moreno gimiera contra su miembro.</p>
<p>Sentir que dejaba sus actitudes siempre gentiles para tomar lo que quería hacia que él mismo solo quisiera entregar más de sí, succionando más fuerte y usando su lengua para acariciar cuanto podía de la extensión de su miembro, levantando la vista a momentos para ver su perfecto rostro abrumado de deseo, sus abdominales contraídos en la tensión del placer y al igual que uno de sus brazos que podía adivinar tenía que estar apretando las mantas a su lado, y él solo podía gemir más al sentir su sabor agolparse en su boca, tragando cuanto podía, y logrando con eso también presionar suavemente la punta de su miembro contra el fondo de su garganta una y otra vez.</p>
<p>- ¡Mierda Tony! - gimió al sentir las suaves caricias del interior de la boca del menor sobre la punta de su muy sensible miembro - no pares.</p>
<p>Se dedicó entonces a marcar un ritmo, subiendo y bajando por su erección, cada vez que tocaba el fondo de su garganta tragaba alrededor de su miembro, y cuando llegaba a la punta usaba su lengua para acariciar el frenillo y succionar las gotitas de presemen que brotaban cada vez más espesas.</p>
<p>- Mírame - pidió apartándose unos segundos, antes de volver a moverse como había estado haciendo, conectando su mirada con los ojos oscurecidos de Steve, que podía ver, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sostenerle la mirada.</p>
<p>- Dios, eres hermoso - gimió al ver sus labios hinchados y rojos devorar su miembro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos de placer - harás que me corra demasiado rápido si sigues así...</p>
<p>Eso no hizo más que incentivarlo a poner más empeño, y en breve Steve no pudo sostener más su mirada. Todo él omega en él estaba dedicado a complacer a Steve, incluso sus feromonas en el aire eran una invitación al placer de su alfa. Solo guiado por su instinto y los gemidos de Steve, se apartó justo a tiempo para recibir la corrida del rubio en su rostro, sintiendo obscenamente complacido con eso.</p>
<p>El rubio se esforzó para sobreponerse y apreciar el espectáculo que era ver a su omega recibiendo su corrida. Aún con la respiración agitada y lleno de endorfinas tomó su miembro para frotarlo sobre los labios del menor, invitándolo a abrir la boca y succionar y Tony no dudo en hacerlo, succionando la punta de su erección, limpiando los restos y sonriendo al sentir que volvía a ponerse lentamente duro entre su boca. Era el alfa perfecto, tendría que cuidarlo de todos, sin duda.</p>
<p>Sonrió al sentir que Tony aún quería más y se incorporó para atraerlo a sus labios, probándose a sí mismo en ellos.</p>
<p>Entre mordidas y juegos se deshizo del resto de ropa de ambos y con una mirada juguetona obligó a Tony a casi sentarse sobre su rostro mientras lamía su entrada.</p>
<p>- Mierda... - dio una pequeña risilla mezclada con un gemido, dejando a Steve hacer lo que deseara con el, solo gimiendo complacido de sus atenciones - Quiero montarte... - pidió cerrando fuerte los ojos para controlar su cuerpo cuanto pudiera.</p>
<p>No habían vuelto a tener sexo como tal desde su celo, solo jugueteos que no habían escalado más que a toques que los hacían acabar, así que ahora quería intentar refrescar cuanto pudiera de su memoria. De inmediato Steve se apartó y lamió sus muslos que escurrían con su saliva y la humedad de su omega.</p>
<p>- ¿Entonces que esperas? - sonrió de medio lado.</p>
<p>Tony volvió a regalarle su risilla de omega coqueto y se movió para poder acomodarse donde deseaba, y sin necesidad de preparación, bajo de un solo movimiento por toda su erección, gimiendo encantado con las sensaciones que lo recorrían. Steve gruño de puro placer y sostuvo las caderas del menor con fuerza, era delicioso sentirse completamente atrapado por su cuerpo estrecho y caliente. Lo levantó para luego dejarlo caer y en nada su Tony se movía desesperado sobre él, haciendo que él mismo perdiera el control y se incorporara para morder y marcar ese cuerpo delicioso.</p>
<p>- Perfecto... eres perfecto y delicioso - gimió contra su piel - todo mío.</p>
<p>El moreno hizo un sonidito de asentimiento, incapaz de verbalizar mucho más que eso, solo aferrándose a su espalda, arañándolo hasta desgarrar levemente la piel, sin dejar de moverse desesperado sobre él, haciendo la cama rechinar y golpearse contra la pared rítmicamente.</p>
<p>- Córrete en mi - pidió desesperado por sentirlo en esa intimidad.</p>
<p>Steve asintió torpemente, jadeando y tomando las caderas de Tony para bajarlo con fuerza sobre su miembro logrando sacar un grito de placer de ambos y luego, manteniéndolo ahí comenzó a moverse a estocadas duras y cortas. Con eso, Tony quedó desarmado por completo, corriéndose sin ser tocado y ensuciando todo él perfecto cuerpo de su novio, atrapandolo en su interior al tiempo que lo sentía a él también acabar, sintiéndose maravillosamente anudado con el.</p>
<p>- Eres perfecto - Se incorporó para abrazarlo y besarlo lentamente, recorriendo su rostro con suspiros y besos que llegaron hasta sus párpados cerrados.</p>
<p>Tony no logro pensar en ni una respuesta suspicaz, y solo se abrazó avergonzado a el, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar por la rápida respiración, dejando sus manos vagar por su espalda.</p>
<p>- ¿Siempre terminas así tus citas? - terminó por preguntar cuando al fin pudo respirar con más normalidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- No, es la primera vez que invito a alguien a una cita - se ocultó en su cuello - es la primera vez, en mucho, mucho tiempo que quiero impresionar a alguien.</p>
<p>- ¿Y tus conquistas? ¿Como lo hacías? - Sabía que Steve tenía un historial de amoríos mucho más extensos de los que podría dimensionar, y quería saber todo de ellos.</p>
<p>- En reuniones sociales... - Tony celandolo era lo más adorable del mundo - en una ocasión termine llevándome a la novia de un superior, pero en mi defensa yo no sabía que estaban juntos - se rió con el recuerdo - pero nunca ha sido planeado, se ha dado en reuniones que alguien me parece interesante y si hay algo de química podíamos irnos a otro lado.</p>
<p>- No somos tan diferentes como piensas - respondió frunciendo el ceño, y abrazándose a su pecho posesivamente - Te vas con cualquiera, básicamente.</p>
<p>- No con cualquiera, no tengo quimica con mucha gente - lo abrazó de vuelta - y ciertamente solo han habido dos personas a las que me moría por invitar a salir.</p>
<p>- ¿Quien fue la otra? - pregunto pensando ya contra quien tendría que pelear.</p>
<p>- Alguien de mi época, hace medio año murió - sus ojos se cubrieron de melancolía - solo obtuve un beso de ella...</p>
<p>- Oh... - no sabía qué más decirle y solo lo abrazo más - pero... si ella estuviera no habríamos terminado juntos.</p>
<p>- No lo sé - Tony era gracioso admitiendo que estaban juntos para luego negarlo férreamente - creo que aunque Peggy estuviera me hubieras conquistado y eso Sr. Stark es un gran halago, Peggy fue la chica más genial que he conocido.</p>
<p>- ¿Peggy Carter? - pregunto haciendo rápido las conexiones - la Tía Peggy era genial, siquiera habría intentado competir contra ella realmente.</p>
<p>- ¿La conociste? - preguntó con una sonrisa - era genial y muy guapa, creo que mi debilidad son los castaños con ojos intensos.</p>
<p>- La conocí, era una buena cómplice también - rió levemente - más de alguna vez me encubrió cuando era un adolescente y no llegaba a casa, una vez me fue a sacar de prisión antes de que Howard se enterara.</p>
<p>- Ustedes juntos hubieran sido mi perdición, estoy seguro - buscó sus labios - habrían hecho conmigo lo que se les antojara... tu tía Peggy incluso me disparó sin dudar después de que una rubia me besó, tenía el escudo en las manos, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que tan bien funcionaba.</p>
<p>- Tía Peggy era genial - sonrió complacido con esa revelación - apuesto que lo merecías - al fin el nudo entre ambos había aflojado y pudo moverse para acostarse a su lado, no sin dar un gemidito por las sensaciones.</p>
<p>- Yo no hice nada, era un chico inocente en ese entonces - sonrió y envolvió a Tony aspirando su olor embriagante - me encanta estar así, no sabes lo difícil que es despegarme de ti en las mañanas.</p>
<p>- Deja tu trabajo y trabaja para mí - bromeó enredándose en el - puedes ser mi guardaespaldas, despediré a Happy.</p>
<p>- Uh me lo pensaré - bromeó también. Acarició su nuca, jugando con su cabello - descansa.</p>
<p>- Buenas noches - respondió tirando de él para que lo rodeara por la espalda y ser la cuchara pequeña.</p>
<p>- Noches - besó su marca y se enterró en su nuca mientras sus dedos acariciaban el abdomen del menor sin ser consciente de ello.</p>
<p>Tony no tardó en caer dormido profundamente, sin despegarse en toda la noche de Steve, incluso habiendo cambiado de posición un par de veces, y a la mañana siguiente, despertó envuelto en la ropa de cama, con el olor a tostadas en el aire, viendo de reojo a Steve entrar al cuarto usando solo un holgado pantalón de buzo para luego sentarse en la cama, dejando una bandeja con huevos con tocino, jugo recién exprimido y tostadas, pero lo mejor eran unas donas que lucían deliciosas.</p>
<p>- Fui a comprarlas a la cafetería que hay bajo el edificio, se que te gustan.</p>
<p>- Me gustan es poco decir - respondió tomando de inmediato una de las donas para darle una gran mascada, sonriendo al sentir el relleno suave en su boca.</p>
<p>- ¿Me vas a dar una? - preguntó sonriendo y acercándose para lamer el relleno que escapó por la comisura de sus labios.</p>
<p>- Está bien, solo por tu esfuerzo en ir por ellas - respondió tendiendole una luego de mucho debate interno de cual darle.</p>
<p>- Que amable - dijo irónicamente y se recostó en su cama comiendo la dona mientras miraba a Tony comer con ganas - que guapo eres - dijo como si nada y luego le dio un golpecito con el pie en la cara.</p>
<p>- ¡No me pongas tu pie sucio encima! - protestó apartándolo con sus manos par que dejara de molestarlo - siempre me han dicho que soy guapo, pero contigo suena diferente más... sincero supongo.</p>
<p>- Porque es verdad - volvió a darle otro golpecito antes de incorporarse y tomar su café - ¿Tienes alguna película que quieras ver?</p>
<p>- No, cualquier cosa estará bien, solo no voy hace tiempo y quiero la experiencia del cine - se encogió un poco de hombros - antes de tener que volver al trabajo al menos.</p>
<p>- ¿Tienes un horario? - preguntó sorprendido - pensé que solo hacías lo que se te daba la gana.</p>
<p>- Lo hago, dentro de mi horario... Howard insisté que tengo que ser parte de la empresa como cualquier otro - respondió sonriendo con falsa inocencia - luego llego a mi laboratorio, y lo hago un poco más - bromeó terminando su café con un sonidito de gusto - mejor desayuno en la historia - sonrió dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama.</p>
<p>- Voy a ir a correr ahora, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres - se restregó contra él - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? - tomó la bandeja para retirarla.</p>
<p>- No, solo regresa completo - respondió acurrucándose nuevamente en la cama, feliz de poder holgazanear con permiso, y nuevamente, sin darse cuenta, armando un pequeño nido con lo que tenía a mano de Steve.</p>
<p>El rubio sonrió y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de vestirse y salir a correr. Volvió una hora y media después y aprovechó de lavar los trastos y ordenar su casa a la que no llegaba hace bastante por estar metido en casa de Howard con su omega.</p>
<p>Tony había caído dormido profundamente bajo un iglú de ropa del rubio, tan relajado entre su olor como si estuviera con el propio Steve, siquiera despertando cuando este entró al cuarto, solo manteniéndose abrazado al peluche de llama que había ganado para él, al menos lo que se alcanzaba a ver de él por entre la ropa. Últimamente necesitaba dormir mucho más, como si estuviera en un estado de agotamiento sostenido cuando no estaba con Steve cerca, y odiaba un poco al alpha por volverlo tan dependiente de su energía.</p>
<p>Steve se sentó junto a él y tomó un cuaderno para dibujar el rostro relajado del menor que lucia adorable abrazando al peluche de llama. Lo dibujó de distintos ángulos, apreciando lo perfecta que era su nariz y sus pestañas largas, aprovechando el tiempo, pues el moreno no despertó hasta casi el mediodía, y cuando lo hizo, Steve se había acomodado a su lado en un pequeño espacio de la cama, luciendo especialmente tranquilo, como si estuviera en absoluta paz al poder tener a su omega rodeado de su esencia, tanto por el nido, como por su casa completa.</p>
<p>- Al fin abriste esos enormes ojos - dijo al mirarlo nuevamente y soltó una risita - te pareces a tu jugete.</p>
<p>- No soy una llama - protestó restregándose contra el juguete para desperezarse - dormí muy bien... ¿Qué hora es?</p>
<p>- Tienes ojos gigantes y con pestañas largas como una Llama - se rió y besó su nariz - son las 12:30, seguro despertaste porque tienes hambre.</p>
<p>- Si... - admitió con la panza sonando un poco - creo que es hora de que me levanté y me ponga algo de ropa - y como si fuera lo más lógico, comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas de Steve que lo rodeaban, aunque era obvio que todo le quedaría gigante. No importaba, lo único que el animal en el pedía, era estar siempre rodeado del olor de Steve, casi enmascarando su propia esencia de esa forma.</p>
<p>El corazón de Steve latió más fuerte al ver que buscaba entre su ropa para vestirse y cuando lo vio usar uno de sus bóxer y una camiseta que le quedaba enorme sintió que moría de amor.</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable y gruñón al mismo tiempo? - dejó el cuaderno a un lado y fue a abrazarlo - acompáñame a la cocina y dime que quieres comer, nada muy refinado, porque lo haré yo.</p>
<p>- Maldición, adiós a mi idea de almorzar langosta y caviar - respondió falsamente decepcionado, siguiéndolo sin siquiera ponerse un pantalón, no se sentía con deseos de usar uno aun - mi comida favorita son las hamburguesas, nunca me han importado las cosas refinadas, excepto si estamos hablando de whisky... te enseñaré sobre eso alguna vez.</p>
<p>- Supongo que tienes que tener un paladar muy fino - puso música para comenzar a cocinar, incluso pidiéndole a Tony que cortara algunas verduras aunque era obvio que no tenía experiencia en ello por lo irregular de los cortes, era simplemente adorable.</p>
<p>- Cuéntame de tu tiempo - pidió luego de un rato en un silencio extrañamente cómodo - siempre oí historias del gran Capitán América, pero supongo que eso era solo una parte, Steve Rogers debe tener historias muy diferentes.</p>
<p>- Era muy pobre, no es una historia agradable - dijo sin ánimo de arruinar el momento - no creo que quieras saber esa parte de la historia.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué no querría? - preguntó notando su cambio de ánimo - si no quieres contármelo está bien, es tu historia - no estaba molesto, pero tal vez sí un poco decepcionado. Era realmente la primera vez que hablaban de verdad.</p>
<p>- Es algo triste, no me molesta contártelo, pero hoy luces tan relajado que no quiero arruinar tu humor con la clásica vida de pobreza de los años 40' - besó su mejilla - Pero si realmente te interesa te contaré mi historia.</p>
<p>- Me interesa - como respuesta, dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla, ya aburrido de su tarea, y se subió sobre uno de los mesones para poder ponerle atención.</p>
<p>- Soy hijos de irlandeses - sonrió - por eso tengo pecas en la espalda, quizás no las has visto - dijo mientras seguía cortando la carne - mi familia vino a América en busca de una mejor situación, pero justo nos tocó vivir la gran depresión, a veces tenía que buscar en la basura para comer... quizás por eso mismo fui tan enfermizo. Creo que tenía todas las enfermedades de la época y creo que mi padre no sabía lidiar con la presión de no tener suficiente para mantener a su familia y además tener a un hijo debilucho - suspiró - comenzó a beber y luego pasar hambre era lo de menos, se volvió violento, sobretodo con mi madre, que lo regañaba por beberse el poco dinero que tenía... no fue una gran época, pero Bucky siempre estuvo conmigo, mi mejor amigo. Cuando estábamos juntos olvidaba las cosas terrible y solo éramos niños jugando y haciendo travesuras, aunque sentía que era un estorbo porque si me esforzaba demás terminaba casi escupiendo mis pulmones... mis recuerdos más felices fueron con el. Fue mucho más que un mejor amigo, era mi hermano... crecimos juntos.</p>
<p>- He visto tus pecas en la espalda - respondió mirando hacia otro lado brevemente, avergonzado de admitir cuanto había observado de su cuerpo - ¿Qué pasó con Bucky? - recordaba a su padre haber mencionado ese nombre, pero nunca se había quedado mucho de eso en su mente.</p>
<p>- Murió - trago pesado - siempre estuvimos juntos, pero cuando la adolescencia nos golpeó Bucky se volvió un chico fuerte y apuesto, un beta que lucía como alfa, era popular con las chicas, mientras yo seguía pareciendo de 12 años - soltó una risita - aún así nunca pude guardarme algún comentario si algo me parecía injusto y terminaba peleando con chicos que me doblaban en porte y golpeado en algún callejón de Brooklyn, Bucky era el que me rescataba de tanto en tanto... pero la guerra golpeó y tuvo que enlistarse - suspiró - él no quería hacerlo, pero era el deber de cada norteamericano; yo moría por entrar pero no me admitían, el resto seguramente lo conoces. Durante una de las misiones, después de haber rescatado a Bucky le pedí que se uniera a mi equipo y aceptó, luego de eso murió en combate... si no se lo hubiera pedido estaría ahora luciendo igual que Howard y seguramente con una linda familia.</p>
<p>- ¿Estás culpándote? - preguntó alzando una ceja y luego luciendo molesto - no fue tu culpa, él quiso unirse a ti, acompañarte... era la guerra, soldados mueren, ¿no? Podría haber sido cualquier otro, o podrías culparte por toda la gente que se sintió convencido por tu fuerza, pero no es tu culpa, nunca lo será... cada uno es dueño de sus decisiones, o al menos la mayoría de ellas, y definitivamente aquellas donde te involucras en una guerra.</p>
<p>- Lo se, pero fui directamente a él a decirle que lo necesitaba conmigo... jamás me diría que no - suspiró - en fin, Bucky fue mi hermano... me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras, tienen un humor similar, además de la facilidad para molestarme... se hubieran llevado bien.</p>
<p>- O nos habríamos odia por que ambos querríamos tu atención - respondió seguro de eso, no era muy dado a compartir después de todo - ¿Cómo fue cambiar? Imagino que ser alguien nuevo de un dia para otro debe haber sido... extraño por lo menos.</p>
<p>- Fue muy extraño, de hecho era muy torpe, siempre fui bajito y luego era dos veces mi tamaño - se rió - botaba todo, perdí la cuenta de cuántas copas y tazas quebré, fue extraño respirar con normalidad... extraño y agradable. Pero lo más raro fue la atención, siempre fui invisible, pero ahora las chicas y chicos me buscaban... no sabía lidiar con esas cosas - comenzó a cocinar la carne mientras dejaba las papas en el fuego - parecía un ciervo encandilado cuando alguien me coqueteaba, me paralizaba... Howard lo disfrutaba bastante.</p>
<p>- ¿Antes eras beta, o siempre fuiste alfa? - se imaginaba esos momentos, y si ahora le parecía algo tierno con sus modos suaves y gentiles, en ese entonces debía ser como un cachorro en crecimiento y la sola idea le era adorable a más no poder.</p>
<p>- Alfa, un alfa patético, porque mi sentido del olfato estaba casi totalmente atrofiado, nunca sentí ningún omega en celo... solo a ti - le confesó.</p>
<p>- ¿Siquiera después del serum? - preguntó sorprendido por eso, incluso dudando un poco.</p>
<p>- Si, después del serum olí por fin lo delicioso que ustedes huelen, pero nunca me topé con algún omega en celo - se acercó a Tony para restregarse al menor - solo a ti... y hueles delicioso.</p>
<p>- Ahora no me siento tan especial - farfulló cruzándose de brazos - Podría haber sido cualquier otro omega en celo quien te despertara esas emociones - gruñó bajando de la mesa con esos celos que nunca lograba controlar cuando se trataba de él.</p>
<p>- Claro que no, incluso ese día cuando solo nos besamos... desde ahí no era capaz de controlarme y no estabas en celo.... solo olías a ti como omega - lo abrazo - creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero siempre me gustaste.</p>
<p>- No se si creerte Rogers - respondió intentando esquivar, sin mucha convicción, su intento de abrazo - quizá haya por ahí algún otro omega que te haga reaccionar, no soy especial, solo estaba en el momento correcto... ahora te odio más.</p>
<p>- Que celoso eres - lo abrazó con fuerza para que no se moviera - ¿No crees que igual es sospechoso que jamás sintiera el olor del celo de otro omega? Quizás solo tu olor está hecho para mi.</p>
<p>- No lo se, nunca me importaron esos detalles cuando era beta - extrañaba ese tiempo donde todo era más claro y tranquilo.</p>
<p>- Entiendo que tiene que ser muy difícil - le besó la mejilla para separarse y continuar cocinando - ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti? Conozco solo lo que he leído o escuchado en la prensa y los relatos de Howard, pero tú perspectiva debe ser muy diferente.</p>
<p>- No se si sea tan diferente - respondió sonriendo levemente, buscando en su mente algo que pudiera ser digno de contar - la mayoría de lo que la prensa dice es más o menos cierto, solo no han acertado nunca a porque me gustan tanto las fiestas.</p>
<p>- ¿Y por qué es eso? - preguntó curioso mientras hacía el puré con romero y la carne ya estaba casi lista.</p>
<p>- Porque es mejor sentirse solo rodeado de gente que solo en una casa enorme y vacía - respondió siendo un poco más oscuro de lo que quería - mi relación con Howard ha mejorado solo en los últimos años, antes de eso apenas nos hablábamos, y si lo hacíamos era para pelear.</p>
<p>- Algo me comentó - volvió a dejar de lado lo que hacía para ponerse frente a él - en parte te entiendo... desperté en una era que no era la mía y todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor me es ajeno, estoy solo... estaba solo - se rectificó - Se que Howard fue un idiota, él mismo lo dice y es peor cuando bebe unas copas de más, pero es porque te pareces mucho a María y prefirió enfrascarse en el trabajo... no es excusa, pero al menos ha tratado de enmendar su error. Te ama, eres su único hijo.</p>
<p>- A veces me pregunto si no será tarde ya - se encogió un poco de hombros - la distancia que se hizo es mucha, y es como si fuéramos ajenos al otro... pero ahora estás aquí, el aire es diferente cuando estás cerca mío, y eso no está nada de mal.</p>
<p>- Creo que no obtendrás la relación que esperabas con el, pero al menos pueden tener una buena relación... - besó su frente - también juega en contra que sean muy parecidos, actúan como si el mundo les perteneciera, pero en el fondo son muy sensibles.</p>
<p>- Supongo que si... es su culpa, él me crió para que me adueñara del mundo, después de todo gran parte de mi crianza fue obra de él, y bueno, de Jarvis... no, creo que realmente es culpa de Jarvis - dio una pequeña risilla - Él me crió como Howard más bien.</p>
<p>- Creo que es una cosa de genética y de que parte de ti lo admira - buscó sus labios - dudo que sepas cómo era Howard de joven, era igual de arrogante que tú, siempre rodeado de chicas guapas, me sorprendió enterarme que había formado una familia.</p>
<p>- Mamá lo atrapó - sonrió levemente - todavía la extraña, se que muchos de sus problemas han sido por eso.</p>
<p>- Claro que sí, creo que moriría de tristeza si me faltaras - besó sus labios - voy a continuar cocinando - se apartó para que Tony no se burlara de lo cursi que eso había sonado y no tardó mucho en tener un puré aromático y carne en su punto puesta en la mesa - ojalá te guste.</p>
<p>- Huele muy bien - sonrió dándole un gran primer bocado y sonriendo complacido por el sabor en su boca, aunque estaba seguro que parte de ese buen sabor tenía que ver puramente con que lo había hecho Steve para el.</p>
<p>Steve sonrió antes de comenzar a comer... esa tranquilidad hogareña era lo que siempre había estado buscando.</p>
<p>- Compre entradas a las 7 de la tarde, así que tenemos tiempo de ir a tu casa para que uses ropa de tu talla.</p>
<p>Tony asintió sonriendo levemente, sin dejar de comer como si fuera una de las mejores cosas que hubiera probado, y aunque no quería cambiarse de ropa, sabía que sería más cómodo, además, quería ver cómo reaccionaría Steve a estar en su casa, rodeado de su olor.</p>
<p>- Es tu turno de lavar los trastos Stark - dijo sonriendo - yo cocino y tú lavas, es lo justo.</p>
<p>- ¿Estás seguro de querer eso? - pregunto viéndolo con una ceja alzada - No se si alguna vez he lavado platos, pueden pasar cosas malas.</p>
<p>- Alguien te tiene que enseñar - se puso tras de él para supervisarlo, aunque solo buscaba estar pegado a su cuerpo.</p>
<p>- Esto parece más bien que quieres aprovecharte de tu posición - respondió viéndolo por sobre su hombro como si sospechara de él.</p>
<p>- Como crees - se restregó a él - sigue lavando, no es tan difícil.</p>
<p>- Si te tengo asi encima es difícil - respondió frunciendo el ceño para poder concentrarse y no tirar las cosas.</p>
<p>- No estoy haciendo nada - lo tomo de la cadera y lo pegó más a él - solo quedarme cerca, me declaro adicto a tu olor.</p>
<p>- Que idiota eres - respondió sin poder evitar respingar el trasero contra el.</p>
<p>Eso sin duda terminaría con el doblado sobre alguna de las encimeras con el capitán follandolo y francamente, no podía esperar para eso.</p>
<p>- Te encanta que sea tu idiota - se rió a su oído y lentamente deslizó sus manos hasta la entrepierna del moreno mientras él se movía contra su trasero hasta sentir que su miembro despertaba.</p>
<p>- Claro que no - respondió apenas en un jadeo, mientras apretaba más la esponja en se mano. Steve lo volvía un animalito necesitado - tu y yo no somos nada - pareció querer refrescarle la memoria con un pequeño suspiro tembloroso, como convenciendose a sí mismo.</p>
<p>- No te creo para nada - se rió a su oído mientras bajaba el bóxer del moreno y su propio pantalón para frotarse entre sus nalgas.</p>
<p>- No me importa, es la verdad - jadeo dejando lo que hacía para solo concentrarse en las sensaciones, pegándose lo más posible a él pero dando un gruñidito frustrado al solo sentir una leve fricción contra su cuerpo, terminando por llevar una mano a sus nalgas para separarlas y ofrecerse - Steve...</p>
<p>- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó sonriendo - ¿Ya terminaste de lavar? - Tony intento convencerlo de que podía terminar después, que su necesidad ahora era más importante que eso, pero Steve negó - No señor Stark, termine su labor mientras yo me entretengo - se arrodillo para lamer su entrada.</p>
<p>- No quiero - protestó separando sus piernas con demasiada voluntad para poder negar que eso le gustaba, y a pesar de los regaños que daba, tomó nuevamente la esponja.</p>
<p>Sonreía mientras escuchaba a Tony continuar con su labor y cuando estuvo totalmente mojado se incorporó y acomodó para entrar a ese cuerpo perfecto, follandoselo rápido. Tony perdió el ritmo de todo lo que hacía cuando tuvo al rubio dentro de su cuerpo, follandolo rápido y prácticamente sin dejarle respirar o reponerse después de cada movimiento fuerte y rápido. Si su vida era así en un día cualquiera, quería ver que pasaría cuando Steve estuviera en celo, o cuando sus celos coincidiera, la sola idea lo hizo gemir más fuerte entre estocadas, hasta hacerle acabar con apenas una leve caricia, terminando el rubio dentro de su cuerpo como parecía encantarle.</p>
<p>- Necesitamos una ducha.</p>
<p>- Si, está bien - asintió sin moverse un centímetro, claramente esperando que Steve lo cargara, pues él no haría ni un esfuerzo.</p>
<p>El rubio no dudó en alzarlo en sus brazos y dejarlo sentado sobre el lavado para preparar un baño de tina y luego meterse con Tony entre sus piernas. Se dedicó luego a lavar su cabello y su cuerpo para después seguir con el propio y terminar relajándose en el agua tibia.</p>
<p>- Necesitarás agradar esta bañera - pareció advertirle luego de acurrucarse contra él, sintiendo que no era espacio suficiente para los dos.</p>
<p>- Así te tengo más cerca.</p>
<p>Después de varios arrumacos salieron del agua cuando comenzaba a enfriarse y aun en su posición de cuidarlo, siquiera dejó que Tony se esforzara en buscar su ropa a casa, dejándolo ir a su nido de mantas y ropa que seguía sobre la cama, mientras Steve iba por ropa limpia a casa de su amigo, quien se quedó sorprendido al saber que Tony estaba tan cómodo con el supersoldado como para enviarlo por su ropa.</p>
<p>- Vamos a ir al cine, si quiere volveremos cerca de las 10, sino volverá a quedarse conmigo.</p>
<p>- Quédatelo, por favor - respondió Howard sonriendo - Es insoportable cuando no estás cerca.</p>
<p>- Después lo extrañarás - le dio una sonrisa y salió rápido para encontrarse con su novio acurrucado pero ojeando su cuaderno de dibujos.</p>
<p>- No sabía que eras un artista - comentó sin burla en la voz, mientras seguía bien refugiando en su nido, reconociéndose incluso en uno de los dibujos más nuevos.</p>
<p>- No me considero artista, pero me gusta dibujar - se metió al pequeño nido que había hecho su omega - ¿Te gusta?</p>
<p>- Si, son muy buenos - asintió dejando a un lado las cosas para poder abrazarse a él - Yo también dibujos aunque lo mío es más técnico.</p>
<p>- Tienes que ser muy bueno para plasmar tus ideas en el papel, tienes que enseñarme alguna vez - se dejó caer sobre el - te extrañe.</p>
<p>- Solo te fuiste un rato - respondió como burlándose, pero la forma en que estaba aferrado a él delataba que también lo había extrañado.</p>
<p>- Demasiado tiempo lejos de tu rico olor - se restregó juguetón mientras hacía pequeñas cosquillas - traje tu ropa, algo sencillo para pasar desapercibido.</p>
<p>- Eso no es realmente posible, pero gracias - se estiró perezosamente pero sin levantarse aún, disfrutando mucho de su desnudez bajo la ropa y acurrucado a Steve.</p>
<p>- Por cierto, me traje tu auto - le dijo al oído - es más cómodo que la moto.</p>
<p>Se quedaron ahí, enredados entre la ropa de Steve, conversando tonterías, incluso viendo televisión y sólo cuando ya no pudieron aplazarlo más, Tony salió de la cama para vestirse perezosamente, notando que Steve de hecho le ponía atención, y la ropa que había llevado era de las más sencillas y cómodas que solía usar.</p>
<p>La salida al cine fue tranquila, Steve compró dulces antes de la función y luego se entretuvieron con dos horas de acción y violencia sin sentido. El rubio jamás sacó su brazo de los hombros del moreno e incluso le daba palomitas en la boca de tanto en tanto. Para todos eran la viva imagen de una pareja de novios muy melosos, y tal como fue prometido, después comieron hamburguesas, aunque Tony no la terminó, sintiéndose un poco saturado con lo densa que era.</p>
<p>- Yo me la acabo por ti - dijo mordiendo juguetonamente la comida del moreno, casi alcanzando los dedos de su omega.</p>
<p>- ¡Animal! - protestó intentando apartarse de él pero Steve ya lo había tomado por la muñeca para morderlo juguetonamente.</p>
<p>- Que delicia - se relamió después de morder los dedos de Tony que hacía todos sus esfuerzos por lucir molesto y no divertido con las tonterías que hacía Steve para entretenerlo.</p>
<p>- Vamos a casa - terminó por decir luego de que Steve terminara, sin darse cuenta que ya hablaba de la casa del rubio como "nuestra".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las cosas desde ese punto se hicieron extrañamente cómodas entre ambos. Peleaban todo el tiempo, o más bien Tony protestaba todo el tiempo, y al cabo de casi dos meses, era obvio que Stark estaba viviendo en el hogareño departamento de Steve, simplemente había llegado y no se había marchado, a veces hacía viajes a su casa para buscar ropa o alguna cosa en particular que necesitara, pero incluso había instalado un sistema de audio especial para poder correr la inteligencia artificial en el lugar, y ahora Jarvis también llevaba el control de la casa. Eran una pareja de casados muy clara.</p><p>Steve no podía estar más feliz con la situación, eran una pareja tan convencional que daba risa. Por la mañana despertaba a Tony con besos y cosquillas y el aroma a café recién hecho, se arreglaban y se marchaban al trabajo, Steve era quien conducía y pasaba a dejarlo a las instalaciones de Stark industries, cuando se devolvía del trabajo pasaba por el, si estaba muy ocupado se quedaba observándolo mientras conversaba con Pepper que le agradecia que llevará a Tony temprano al trabajo, eran una pareja típica, solo que según Tony aún no eran nada.</p><p>Por supuesto, Tony no era idiota, sabía que estaban juntos, que quería estar con él, pero estaba su parte temerosa, la misma que le hacía sentir que no era suficiente para alguien como Steve, seguía resistiéndose a aceptar esa relación como tal, así que prefería seguir pensando de esa forma. Ese día iban de regreso a casa, con su dedos enredados cómodamente a los de Steve, tarareando la música de la radio, cuando el rubio carraspeó levemente para llamar su atención.</p><p>- Tony, tenemos que hablar - dijo cuando el moreno lo miró - es difícil... pero creo que es hora - dijo luciendo muy serio.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? - sintió de inmediato su corazón latiendo rápido, en especial al notar que Steve tomaba su mano con más fuerza.</p><p>- Se que será difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto... tengo que decírtelo - estaba disfrutando tanto su cara de espanto - Tony, te guste o no somos novios... - Tony sintió que su pecho se relajaba por completo, pero de inmediato también soltó su mano para darle un golpe en el brazo.</p><p>- ¡Qué idioteces dices! - respondió a la defensiva ahora - Ya de lo he dicho mil veces, no somos nada.</p><p>- Sé que estás en negación, pero aunque digas eso no cambias que seas mi novio - sonrió divertido - estás viviendo en mi casa - se rió aún más.</p><p>- En serio Steve, para con eso - pidió más serio esta vez - pasó mucho tiempo en tu casa, es cierto, pero no vivo ahí, todavía tengo mi casa... de hecho, quizá sea un buen momento para irme allá hoy - había dejado que eso se escapara de sus manos.</p><p>- Está bien, como quieras - dijo sin insistir - tendré que contestar que no tengo a nadie cuando me pregunten por mi pareja, supongo ¿Eso está bien o no?</p><p>- No - respondió secamente, viéndolo como si lanzara dagas por los ojos - no está bien, tengo esto en el maldito cuello - presionó levemente su marca - pero no somos pareja.</p><p>- ¿Entonces digo tengo un omega pero no estamos juntos? - Estaba tratando de que entendiera la situación - ¿Es lo que tú dices cuando sales a tus reuniones?</p><p>- No hablo de mi vida privada - respondió sintiendo la cabeza comenzar a dolerle - además, todos nos han visto, no hacen preguntas.</p><p>- Bueno, algún día te lo preguntarán, cuando eso pase dime que contestaste para decir lo mismo y haya consistencia - amaba a su Tony, pero no podía evitar sentirse herido y rechazado, como si no fuera suficiente para él - otra cosa, la próxima semana me iré a una misión, serán varias semanas...</p><p>- ¿Te vas porque no quiero ser tu novio? - preguntó sintiéndose nuevamente alterado, incluso con su convicción flanqueando un poco, no quería a Steve lejos.</p><p>- Claro que no, me voy porque tengo que hacerlo - acarició su cabello - solo quería aclarar las cosas antes de que me fuera, por si pasaba algo, pero ya están claras.</p><p>- Eres el capitán América, nada va a pasar - sentía una cierta presión con esas palabras, lo que solo le hizo sentirse más molesto - Ya no quiero irme a mi casa, vamos a la tuya - y se esforzó por decir tuya en lugar de nuestra.</p><p>- Dios, que cambiante - tomó otra salida para devolverse e ir a su casa.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro mientras conducía, Tony lo volvería loco con todo ese juego de sí y no.</p><p>- Si no te gusta todo esto, puedes terminar conmigo - respondió sin darse cuenta que nuevamente dejaba ver que sabía estaban juntos.</p><p>- Tony, no podemos terminar porque no tenemos nada - pico si mejilla - y no me estoy quejando, solo estoy mencionando lo obvio - se rió.</p><p>- Solo vamos a casa - se sentía extrañamente alterado de saber que Steve se iría por un tiempo, buscando mil formas en su cabeza de impedirlo, pero sabiendo que siquiera él podría evitar que cumpliera con su labor en el mundo, y solo le quedaba esperar que todo fuera bien.</p><p>Después de comer se metieron a la cama a ver una película a la cual no le pusieron atención y solo durmieron totalmente abrazados.</p><p>Los días que siguieron Tony no se movió de su lado a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y agradeció que Steve no volviera a tratar el tema de su relación porque no quería pelear con el, solo aprovecharlo lo más posible, y aún así, cuando se ...<br/>
Los días que siguieron Tony no se movió de su lado a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y agradeció que Steve no volviera a tratar el tema de su relación porque no quería pelear con el, solo aprovecharlo lo más posible, y aún así, cuando se marchó a su misión, se sintió físicamente desgarrado. En los días que siguieron, pasaba al menos 10 minutos cada día hablando con la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D, esperando alguna información sobre su novio, pero nada pasaba y la única información que recibió fue de su padre, casi dos meses después de que Steve se marchara, y cuando el cambio en su cuerpo era ya notorio.</p><p>Mientras Steve sentía como si hubiera dejado parte de su cuerpo junto a su Tony, se sentía incompleto e intranquilo, solo quería terminar aquello lo más rápido posible, quizás por ese motivo fue más temerario y precipitado de lo normal, terminando herido, sobretodo la última semana. Al acabar con la célula terrorista recibió una gran explosión que lo dejó inconsciente y tuvo que ser rescatado por su escuadrón no sin dificultad.</p><p>Había terminado mal herido, cualquier hombre normal estaría aún inconsciente, pero el solo sentía el dolor de una fuerte golpiza, pero eso no lo detenía de comer su jalea. Sabía que para entonces Tony tenía que estar enterado de que estaba hospitalizado y quizás estaba siendo algo cruel al pedir que nadie tuviera permiso para verlo, solo familiares y pareja. Quería hacerle ver lo que podría ocurrir si seguían con esa estupidez de no aceptar que estaba en una relación.</p><p>- Está hospitalizado y su condición no es la mejor - le dijo Howard con todo el tacto posible, Tony no había dicho nada, pero su estado era evidente - Supongo que quieres ir, yo te llevo<br/>
- Está hospitalizado y su condición no es la mejor - le dijo Howard con todo el tacto posible, Tony no había dicho nada, pero su estado era evidente - Supongo que quieres ir, yo te llevo.</p><p>- Si, ahora mismo - asintió poniéndose en pie rápidamente.</p><p>Los últimos dos meses habían sido horribles, las náuseas y vómitos le impedían a veces siquiera salir de la cama, y no podía imaginar cómo sería todo si no lo tuviera, especialmente ahora que esperaba a su cachorro. Solo quería verlo, olerlo y no despegarse de su lado para nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario... la sola idea de que su estado fuera realmente crítico le tenía las manos temblando sin poder controlarlo. Llegó al hospital acelerado, nauseoso solo por el nerviosismo y todo empeoró cuando al llegar al mesón de ingreso le dijeron que no podía entrar.</p><p>- Solo familiares y pareja - dijo la mujer del mostrador - el estado del capitán Rogers es reservado, por eso no podemos dejar entrar a cualquier persona.</p><p>- No soy cualquier persona - respondió secamente - Es mi alfa, ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! - respondió levantando un poco la voz.</p><p>- Lo lamentó mucho, pero su nombre no está registrado como pareja del Capitán Rogers, no puedo hacer nada - dijo la mujer yendo a atender a otras personas.</p><p>Tony boqueo un poco, sintiéndose frustrado, perdido y angustiado a más no poder, pensando en colarse a su cuarto, pero siquiera podía seguir su esencia con todo el olor a desinfectante en el aire. Su alfa podría estar muriendo y él no estaba a su lado, no podía tomar su mano, siquiera podía decirle que estaban esperando un cachorro, y a cada segundo iba poniéndose más pálido.</p><p>- Papá... no me siento bien... - y eso era indicativo suficiente de cuán mal se sentía, hace siglos no buscaba la contención de su padre como tal, él no llamarlo por su nombre era un claro signo de alerta.</p><p>- Tranquilo hijo, vas a entrar a ver al maldito de Steve - dijo gruñendo y dejando a su hijo tras él para exigir que Tony viera a Steve, haciendo uso de su voz de alfa que sometió a todos a su alrededor y amenazando con quitar los fondos que daba al hospital e incluso a S.H.I.E.L.D si no dejaban que su hijo entrara a ver al idiota de su amigo.</p><p>Por fortuna fue amenaza suficiente para que todo el hospital comenzara a movilizarse, y lo llevaran prácticamente hasta el cuarto de Steve, mientras no dejaba de apretar fuerte la mano de Howard, temiendo no soportar una imagen muy cruda de su alpha, pero necesitando ver con sus propios ojos su estado y en cuanto entró una mezcla de alivio e ira lo recorrido de pies a cabeza.</p><p>- Hola - dijo sonriendo mientras seguía comiendo su jalea - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó al ver a Tony y Howard, sin notar la pancita de su omega, estaba demasiado embobado con su cara de enojo.</p><p>- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! - gritó queriendo salir de ahí y no volver a verlo nunca más en la vida - ¡Estás bien! ¡Siquiera deberías estar en el hospital! ¡Maldito cretino!</p><p>- ¿Qué? Estoy en observación - al parecer su pequeño omega realmente se había preocupado y quizás comprendería la importancia de formalizar su relación, pero fue entonces que lo noto, un pequeño bulto en su panza y su corazón se detuvo por completo, se quitó el suero y todos los aparatos que lo monitoreaban para acercarse a su omega, dejando ver todo su cuerpo herido y maltratado - estás embarazado - jadeo y sonrió como un bobo.</p><p>- Aléjate de mí, Rogers - respondió prácticamente gruñéndole y cubriéndose el vientre con los brazos - No quiero verte nunca más en la vida - estaba exagerando, pero realmente estaba molesto, porque notaba que todo había sido una jugarreta de Steve, probablemente para marcar un punto - mi cachorro tampoco te quiere.</p><p>- Perdóname, no pongas esos enormes ojos de llama triste - dijo acercándose con cuidado - déjame abrazarte por ser él omega más lindo, que me dará los cachorros más hermosos - su pecho no podía más de orgullo, quería cubrir a Tony con su olor y no apartarse más.</p><p>- No - aún así no peleó cuando terminó de acercarse a él. Aún se sentía enfermo después de todo, y le gustara o no, Steve siempre había sido la mejor cura a cualquier malestar que ahora sabía había sido solo por su estado - Te odio tanto, en serio... - además de todo, estaba herido, muy magullado, y él lo había enviado perfecto, esperaba lo mismo de vuelta.</p><p>- Entonces amaré por los dos - dijo a su oído - te amo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo - se restregó contra su cuello - ¿Haz ido al médico? ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes? ¿Sabes que será? ¿Podemos tener más?</p><p>- Vuelve a la cama, te devolvieron hecho pedazos - gruñó empujándolo suavecito para que volviera a acostarse.</p><p>- Pero acuéstate conmigo, dame un besito - se agacho un poco y puso un dedo en su labio pidiendo los de Tony.</p><p>Howard miraba la escena y no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, extrañaba tanto a su esposa y ver actuar a Tony de ese modo tan caprichoso era ver a su María hacer berrinches.</p><p>- No lo mereces - respondió entre gruñidito, pero de todas formas estirándose para darle un beso rápido, casi como un roce - y no, no he ido al médico; ni nada, no me sentía bien para salir mucho y no quería ir con nadie, es mi cachorro... y un poco tuyo.</p><p>- En cuanto me dejen salir iremos, ¿Si? - subió a Tony a la cama y lo acomodó bien para luego subir él y abrazarlo, sintiendo que todo volvía a estar en orden en su mundo cuando puso sus manos sobre el pequeño bulto en su barriga.</p><p>- Debe tener cerca de 3 o 4 meses - terminó por decir Howard, lo que evidentemente situaba a ese cachorro en en el día de su celo, cuando todo había empezado.</p><p>- Hicimos un cachorro la primera vez que estuvimos juntos - sonrió avergonzado.</p><p>- Por eso no habías tenido tu celó - agregó Tony que había estado preocupado por ese detalle en su tiempo juntos.</p><p>- Incluso había olvidado mi celo, estaba totalmente obnubilado por ti - besó su marca - tendremos un cachorro Tony, un cachorro con ojos enormes de llama.</p><p>- O lindos ojos azules - respondió relajándose finalmente contra su pecho - Nunca quise familia, creo que seré un padre terrible, pero... no puedo evitar estar feliz.</p><p>- Serás un padre maravilloso, el mejor - suspiró - te amo.</p><p>- También yo... - Terminó por admitir viendo hacia otro lado.</p><p>Al escuchar que su omega lo amaba lo hizo aún más feliz, todo su olor se intensificó, estaba marcando su territorio, a su omega, a su familia.</p><p>Tony solo pensará que ahora además tendría que hacer algo digno para dejar en claro que eran pareja, y obligar a Steve a poner en sus fichas médicas que él era el primer contacto a llamar en caso de cualquier cosa.</p><p>- Me iré - aviso Howard, sabiendo que necesitarían intimidad y querrían solo estar tranquilos.</p><p>- Gracias por traerlo - sonrió Steve muy acurrucado en su omega y sin dejar esa pancita. Luego de un cómodo silencio Steve alzó la mirada - ¿Lo has sentido moverse?</p><p>- No aún, es pequeño - respondió poniendo una mano sobre la de Steve - debe ser como de este tamaño - hizo un gesto con su mano de algunos centímetros.</p><p>- Como tu ojo - dijo bromeando - quizás sea más ojo que bebe - se burló.</p><p>- Que molesto eres - gruñó apartándolo de él, aunque no pudiendo hacer mucho por el espacio - ¿Por qué no mejoras pronto? No será cómodo dormir aquí por muchos días.</p><p>- Estoy en observación, tengo 97 años, tengo que cuidarme - le recordó - creo que puedo pedir mi traslado a casa, pero no quiero obligarte a ser mi enfermero, quizás contrate a alguien para que me cuide y esas cosas.</p><p>- No necesitamos a nadie en casa - respondió negando con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido - Yo puedo cuidarte.</p><p>- No quiero que tengas que cocinar ¿Y si te lastimas? - preguntó preocupado - no quiero que nada te ocurra.</p><p>- Pediré comida - respondió sonriendo levemente - solo quiero irnos a casa.</p><p>- Está bien, voy a pedir mi alta - besó su mejilla ¿Cómo no complacer a su omega?</p><p>- Pero rápido - pidió enterrándose en su cuello para impregnarse de su esencia - Creo que hace siglos no me sentía tan... normal.</p><p>- Lamento haberme ido por tanto tiempo - besó su rostro con cariño - después de esto tengo unas bien merecidas vacaciones - mordió su nariz - justo para cuidar de mi omega delicioso.</p><p>- Espero que sea un buen cachorro y ahora ya no me sienta más enfermo - respondió rodeándolo con sus piernas.</p><p>- ¿Cómo no va a serlo teniendo a sus padres que lo aman? - mordió su cuello - extrañaba tanto estar así, tus regaños y mohines, todo.</p><p>- ¿En serio? Yo habría estado aliviado en tu lugar - rio levemente, exponiendo su cuello para el - se que soy muy insoportable.</p><p>- Adorablemente insoportable - sonrió juguetón - ya quiero estar bien para poder consentir cada capricho, cada exigencia que tengas.</p><p>- Serás terrible - Ya podía prever el exceso de mimos, y cómo sería también con el pequeño o pequeña que tendrían.</p><p>- No se de que te quejas, adoras que te consienta - le dejo besos juguetones - adoras ser el centro de mi universo.</p><p>- Solo ocupó el lugar que me corresponde - respondió como si fuera obvio - Soy Tony Stark, mi lugar es el centro del universo.</p><p>- No, solo de mi universo - frunció el ceño - no tienes permitido ser el centro del universo de nadie más - le dio una mordida más fuerte en el cuello.</p><p>- ¡Me lástimas! - protestó apartándose apenas y luego volviendo a acostarse contra su pecho - Dios, no se porque te extrañaba tanto, no recordaba lo odioso que eres.</p><p>- Porque me amas - soltó una risita - porque soy el papá del cachorrito que llevas en tu pancita.</p><p>- Eso debe ser, el es quien realmente te extrañaba, es obra suya - respondió frunciendo la nariz - tendremos que mudarnos... tu piso no es un lugar familiar, deberíamos considerar mi casa en Malibú, ademas ahi tengo un buen taller, así podré quedarme con el cachorro y trabajar en casa - estaba seguro que tendrían un chico.</p><p>- Pero tú casa en Malibú es muy grande y nada hogareña - hizo un mohín - tendríamos que redecorar.</p><p>- Creo que tú eres quien logra eso - respondió jugando con sus manos - mientras no estuviste, el departamento no se a sentido como un lugar hogareño... ¿De verdad no te gusta la casa de Malibú? - Si Steve quería otra casa, la compraría para él, pero le encantaba esa casa apartada de todo.</p><p>- No la he visto mucho, solo una vez en un programa de televisión... tendríamos que adecuarla para un bebé - le recordó - y cambiar tu cama... no pienso acostarme donde has llevado a tus conquistas.</p><p>- Es una cama maravillosa pero puedo sacrificarla por ti - respondió como si estuviera decepcionado de tener que hacer eso.</p><p>- Puede ser la misma, solo que sin el historial - se enfurruñó.</p><p>- Está bien, buscaremos una - respondió acurrucándose más contra él - Vamos a dormir, quiero descansar.</p><p>- Todo lo que tú quieras.</p><p>Steve se acomodó para dejar más cómodo al moreno y solo sentirlo con él lo ayudó a conciliar el sueño, sintiendo que estando con su omega se recuperaba más rápida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve se acomodó para dejar más cómodo al moreno y solo sentirlo con él lo ayudó a conciliar el sueño, sintiendo que estando con su omega se recuperaba más rápida.</p>
<p>- Quiero irme a casa, me siento mejor y mi omega se encargará de mí - dijo sin dejar de estar en alerta por la leve pereza aun recorriendolo.</p>
<p>- Tendremos que hacer algunos exámenes rápidos para asegurarnos que todo está lo mejor posible y podrá ir - asintió el médico, sabiendo que negárselo sería inútil.</p>
<p>- Está bien, pero me voy hoy... podrían aprovechar de examinar a Tony - dijo rápidamente - necesita un médico para nuestro bebé.</p>
<p>- Les recomendare el mejor que conozco - asintió sin atreverse a tocar al omega - haré que les traigan el desayuno - aviso despidiéndose luego de poner en lista todos los exámenes que quería hacer en el capitán antes de que se fuera de ahí.</p>
<p>- Luego de mis exámenes podemos ir a hacer los tuyos, no dejaré que vayas solo - si antes era posesivo ahora lo sería mucho más.</p>
<p>- Podemos hacerlos después, cuando estés mejor - respondió acurrucándose más contra él, quizá aún un poco en negación ante todo eso.</p>
<p>- No podemos postergarlo más, tenemos que empezar a cuidarte y al bebé - dijo besando su mejilla.</p>
<p>- Pero no quiero - respondió con un marcado puchero, sabiendo que Steve no cedería en eso, terminando solo por ganarse un golpecito en el trasero.</p>
<p>- Sin berrinches, señor Stark - besó su nariz.</p>
<p>- Vale, vale - asintió dando un último gruñidito antes de estirarse para poder levantarse, y aunque debería ir a casa, darse un baño y cambiarse, simplemente se quedó junto a Steve.</p>
<p>Le hicieron los exámenes, pero sin permitir que lo separaran de Tony y cuando salió fueron donde el doctor recomendado para que revisara a su omega. Steve seguía con su ropa de hospital y caminaba muy dignamente junto a Tony, que había insistido mucho que usara ropa interior; no iba a dejar que nadie viera a su alfa.</p>
<p>- Todos están mirandote - gruñó sabiendo que estaban viendo su perfecta espalda que incluso cuando caminaba simplemente, se marcaba.</p>
<p>- Me da igual, te acompañare - dijo testarudo y se abrazó a su omega. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho y el médico los atendió enseguida. Steve se pasó toda la consulta gruñendole al médico, como advirtiéndole que no tocará demás.</p>
<p>- No le haga caso, a veces es un animal - aseguró Tony apretando la mano de su compañero mientras comenzaban con la ecografía. El médico fue en extremo cuidadoso, no quería enojar al Capitán América o ganar una demanda de Tony Stark.</p>
<p>Cuando encendió la máquina y se oyó el latido del pequeño, ver a Steve fue como ver a un perro ansioso de pura felicidad.</p>
<p>- Es perfecto Tony, será el bebé más lindo porque tiene al papi más lindo - no podía amar más a ese hombre, sentía que le explotaría el pecho de tanto amor por su omega.</p>
<p>Los enormes ojos de Tony se veían aún más brillantes por las lagrimitas de emoción que estaba conteniendo, sin dejar de ver la pantalla aún cuando no podía definir nada por completo, sabía que su bebé estaba ahí, y que sería hermoso.</p>
<p>El médico les explicó la ecografía y las indicaciones de cuidado, dándoles además la receta de las vitaminas que tenía que consumir y órdenes médicas para más exámenes y descartar algún problema, pero de momento todo se veía bien.</p>
<p>- ¿Ahora estás tranquilo? - preguntó mientras volvían al cuarto de Steve.</p>
<p>- Si, nuestra llamita bebé está bien - volvió a acurrucarse con Tony - ya quiero ir a casa, no me siento mal. Solo quiero estar contigo.</p>
<p>- Vamos a ver que dicen los médicos - respondió haciéndolo recostarse, como sabiendo que debía cuidarlo más de lo normal, o más de lo que él mismo Steve pensaba.</p>
<p>Steve solo se quedó quieto porque tenía a su omega junto a él para darle mimos, incluso pudo dormir profundamente con Tony a su lado. Cuando volvieron con los exámenes, el médico lucía más serio de lo que parecía necesario para cómo se veía Steve.</p>
<p>- Conozco esa cara, ¿Que sucede? - preguntó el rubio rápidamente - no digan que me tengo que quedar porque de todas formas me iré a casa con mi omega.</p>
<p>- Tienes dos costillas rotas y una fisurada - respondió el médico poniendo las radiografías en la pantalla de luz - Si te damos el alta, será puramente para que estés en cama.</p>
<p>- Pero no me duele - frunció el ceño - todo estará bien, solo véndenme firme y todo se mantendrá en su lugar.</p>
<p>- No digas idioteces - regaño Tony de inmediato - seguiremos al pie de la letra las indicaciones.</p>
<p>Rodó los ojos, pero sabía que no podría discutir con Tony, así que se dedicó a asentir como un niño regañado. Tony prometió a toda costa llevarlo si cualquier cosa extraña pasaba, y a él mismo monitorear el avance de sus lastimaduras. Quería a Steve en casa, pero más aún, quería a Steve bien.</p>
<p>- No pensé que fueras así de protector - dijo mientras lo miraba enternecido - ¿Acaso estás preocupado por mi?</p>
<p>- ¿Acaso crees que no me preocupa tu salud? - pregunto enfadado solo por la suposición - Si algo te pasa y te mueres, o lo que sea, me dejaras solo, y al cachorro... ¿Acaso quieres eso?</p>
<p>- No quise decir eso... solo quería regodearme de que el gran Anthony Stark se preocupa por mi - No pudo evitar la sonrisa enternecida haciendo que Tony se molestara más y él lo atrajera a sus brazos.</p>
<p>- ¿Cuanto me costaría mantenerlo aquí? Puedo pagar lo que quiera - aseguró mirando avergonzado hacia otro lado. Ni él mismo notaba las cosas que hacía por Steve.</p>
<p>- ¡Oye! No quiero - dijo riéndose y tomando su rostro de niño rico enojado para besarlo - quiero estar con mi familia.</p>
<p>- Voy a cuidarlo - aseguró Tony que ya pensaba en mil protocolos para que Steve le hiciera caso, todos los cuales incluían a Jarvis.</p>
<p>En nada su omega desplegó un operativo para llevarlo a casa casi entre algodones, nada de eso era necesario, pero el solo se dejó hacer.</p>
<p>- Creo que jamás había viajado tan cómodo y eso que solo voy a casa.</p>
<p>- Deberías acostumbrarte - respondió simplemente - no voy a dejar que te pase nada.</p>
<p>- Estoy muy seguro que lo harás - se quedó mirándolo - creo que estás más guapo aún.</p>
<p>- No sé de qué hablas - respondió riendo levemente, incluso sonrojándose un poco por sus palabras.</p>
<p>- Que estás más guapo, más feliz - se incorporó de la cama para atraer a Tony - han sido dos meses en los que te he extrañado mucho - ronroneo y trato de abrir la camisa del menor.</p>
<p>- ¡Oye! - le dio un golpecito en la mano - nada de eso para ti - Enredó sus dedos en los de Steve - Tienes que reponerte antes de cualquier cosa - estaba previendo que Steve sería difícil de cuidar.</p>
<p>- Pero yo me quedó quieto, tú puedes montarme como se te antoje - sonrió de medio lado - estoy duro solo de tenerte cerca.</p>
<p>- Contrólate Rogers - respondió esforzándose por no pensar en eso, aunque costandole enormemente, pues también había sido mucho tiempo para el y solo de tener a Steve cerca su libido se sentía estallar - si insistes, tendré que dormir en el otro cuarto.</p>
<p>Steve gruñó no feliz con todo eso y suspiró. Tendría que obedecer a su omega al menos ese día.</p>
<p>- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó cuando logró hacer que se acomodara tranquilo en la cama - puedes pedir lo que quieras, de comer - aclaró al ver sus ojos brillando con picardía.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de Steve nuevamente se ensanchó.</p>
<p>- ¿Se te olvida todas las veces que te he comido? Tendrás que ser más específico o terminaré entre tus piernas.</p>
<p>- ¡Steve! - quería darle un golpe, pero tuvo que contenerse para no hacerlo y poder lastimarlo - voy a buscar algo de comer, le pedí a alguien del servicio de Howard que viniera y dejará comida hecha, e hiciera un poco de limpieza, voy a ver que prepararon.</p>
<p>- Yo quiero comer algo hecho por mi omega - ya que Tony estaba tan complaciente sacaría un poco de provecho.</p>
<p>- No quiero que te envenenes - respondió temeroso de que eso fuera una buena idea - ¿Que quieres que haga para ti?</p>
<p>- Lo que sea, solo quiero algo que hayas preparado para mi, solo para mi - puso rostro de cachorro, el que sabía funcionaba porque Bucky y Peggy, e incluso Howard se lo habían hecho saber.</p>
<p>- Veré que consigo - quizá debería empezar a pensar en practicar la cocina. Steve era ese tipo de personas muy hogareñas, y en momentos como ese, en que no estaba bien, tenía que ser capaz de mantener bien a su alfa.</p>
<p>- No te esfuerces mucho, solo algo simple - Se sentía incómodo en la cama y se obligó a dormir un poco más para no perder la cabeza.</p>
<p>Dio un par de vueltas en la cocina antes de optar por simplemente hacer unos huevos revueltos, no sin ver algunos tutoriales rápidos, por supuesto, tostadas y algo de jugo fresco de fruta, haciendo que Steve despertara con el olor del pan caliente y el jugo.</p>
<p>- Huele rico - aún estaba algo adormilado y suspiró al ver a su omega, esa era la vida que siempre había deseado - Hola.</p>
<p>- Hola - Tony le sonrió suavemente. Sus bromas y molestias siempre eran una forma de protegerse de lo que sentía, pero en esos momentos solo estaba feliz de ver a Steve, de tenerlo con él, por lo que siquiera quería molestarlo o decirle alguna tontería - come, no aseguro que este bueno, pero lo intenté al menos.</p>
<p>- Si lo hiciste con cariño entonces estará bueno - abrió la boca - estoy enfermo, dame de comer.</p>
<p>- Qué mimoso, estoy sorprendido - admitió acomodándose en la cama para poder darle de comer como pedía - Tienes que portarte muy bien, para que sanes rápido y podamos aprovechar el tiempo antes de que sea como un planeta.</p>
<p>- Igual podría hacerlo contigo con una adorable panza de embarazado - comió con gusto, no sabía si era porque Tony había cocinado para él, pero estaba delicioso.</p>
<p>- Pero quizá yo no querré - respondió como si fuera obvio, aunque ambos lo dudaban por completo, y el brillo en sus ojos de diversión se los hizo saber - ya deja de verme así, no tienes permiso para pensar sexualmente en mi hasta que estes bien.</p>
<p>- ¿Como puede ser eso posible? Hueles delicioso y puedo sentir que te gusta que te esté comiendo con la mirada - se incorporó un poco más - ahora a tu olor se le agregó uno nuevo... hueles suavemente a leche.</p>
<p>- Eso no podría ser menos erótico - respondió riendo levemente, sin creer que Steve pudiera verlo atractivo en los meses que vendrían.</p>
<p>- A mi me gusta ese olor en ti - suspiró enamorado y siguió comiendo con ganas - Estuvo muy bueno.</p>
<p>- Aprenderé a hacer mejores cosas - prometió volviendo al fin a recostarse a su lado - ¿Cómo te sientes, duele algo?</p>
<p>- Nada, solo me duelen las ganas de estar contigo - suspiró - Pero prometo comportarme, al menos hoy.</p>
<p>- Al menos estás 3 semanas - le corrigió, y casi pudo morir de la risa al ver la cara de espanto de su rubio.</p>
<p>- 3 semanas es demasiado, esto no es tan grave... además me recupero más rápido que una persona promedio - dijo rápidamente - 3 días, dame 3 días y estaré como nuevo.</p>
<p>- Deja de comportarte como un tonto - respondió seriamente - Tienes que tomar el tiempo que necesites, no me iré a ni una parte, a menos que sigas portándote como un idiota, entonces me iré donde Howard, o tal vez solo a casa.</p>
<p>- Pero Tony - protestó infantilmente - es verdad, revisa mis archivos médico, sano más rápido.</p>
<p>- Cuando sanes entonces, si es antes, perfecto... pero será el tiempo necesario y ya - cortó secamente - Ahora veamos una película.</p>
<p>- Está bien - Lo atrajo para acurrucarlo y poner la mano en su panza, acariciando descuidadamente.</p>
<p>Puso algo sencillo en la tv y dejó que la presencia de su alpha al fin con él lo relajara por completo. Con eso, el día paso tranquilo, Steve se comportó, pero al día siguiente volvió a estar inquieto en la cama e incluso se levantó por la mañana a preparar el desayuno para él y Tony.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué demonios haces? - gruñó aún con cara de sueño en la puerta de la cocina - ¿cuál es la parte de reposo absoluto que no entiendes?</p>
<p>- Tony, solo estoy preparando el desayuno... no es tan terrible, siquiera me muevo tanto - realmente no veía lo terrible - ve a la cama, estoy terminando.</p>
<p>- Véte tú a la cama - respondió tomándolo firmemente de la mano para arrastrarlo fuera de la cocina - eres un horrible enfermo.</p>
<p>- Pase toda mi infancia y adolescencia enfermo, odio estar en cama - frunció el ceño - y esto no es nada.</p>
<p>- Hazlo por mí - pidió sabiendo que era una jugada manipuladora, pero poniendo sus más grandes ojos de emoción.</p>
<p>- Que ruin - bufó y obedeció para quedarse con rostro de molestia, pero complaciendo a su omega.</p>
<p>- Se supone que sanas rápido, pero si no te cuidas tardarás aún más - le dijo al llegar al cuarto con la bandeja.</p>
<p>- Si, ya te lo prometí, cumpliré con mi palabra - se quedó enfurruñado - tienes que estar siempre a mi lado, así me recuperaré aún más rápido.</p>
<p>- No me iré a ni una parte - prometió acercándole la taza de café que él había dejado cuando confirmó que estaba esperando, y que con extraño agrado había reemplazado por té y frutas frescas por la mañana, siquiera las donas le parecían tan deliciosas como esa fruta recién cortada.</p>
<p>- ¿Porque no te estás comiendo todas las donas? - preguntó extrañado, y Tony casi pareció dolido con la pregunta.</p>
<p>- Se nota que es hijo tuyo, solo un bocado de comida frita o chatarra me pone enfermo, sólo tengo deseos de fruta, verdura y cosas así.</p>
<p>- De comida de verdad - sonrió enternecido y le dio un abrazo fuerte - Eres el omega perfecto.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué como sano? - pregunto riendo un poco y apartándose apenas de él para que no hiciera fuerza, aunque siguiera diciendo que todo estaba bien.</p>
<p>- Porque incluso tu cuerpo inconscientemente cuida a nuestro bebé - se rió - serás tan buen padre, me da orgullo ser tu alfa.</p>
<p>- Esperemos tenga razón - temía ser como Howard, siempre preocupado del trabajo, de la empresa, de cosas que no eran tan importante si olvidabas a la familia, y sabía lo fácil que se obsesionaba con el trabajo.</p>
<p>- Lo serás - sonrió con seguridad - mira como me cuidas y lo mío no es tanto - besó sus mejillas - Eres muy protector.</p>
<p>- Claro que debo cuidarte, eres importante para mi, lo más importante - respondió acercándole su plato de tostadas.</p>
<p>Comió con ganas y aunque a regañadientes ese día se comportó bien, no quería hacer pasar disgustos a su omega. Tony se dedicó a revolotear por la casa ordenando algunas cosas, pues de otra forma Steve lo haría, y estaba seguro que podía oír sus gruñidos desde cualquier parte y sentir su aroma de molestia, pero prefirió ignorarlo mientras iba a la cocina a mentalizarse para preparar algo decente de almuerzo.</p>
<p>Aprovechando que Tony no estaba en el cuarto el se levantaba para estirar las piernas y tomó el móvil para pedir otra revisión, estaba harto de estar en la cama y sin que Tony le permitiera ir más allá de unos simples besos. El médico intentó dialogar con él, pero fue imposible, teniendo que ceder finalmente, pero no antes de la mañana del día siguiente, queriendo darle al cuerpo del capitán el mayor tiempo posible de descanso. Antes de que volviera su omega con la comida se metió a la cama luciendo su mejor cara de inocencia.</p>
<p>- Hice mi mejor esfuerzo - le aviso como advirtiéndole, satisfecho de ver que se había quedado en la cama, mientras ponían frente a él un plato de pollo a la plancha con varias ensaladas no especialmente distribuidas en el plato - al menos no está quemado, pero estoy casi seguro que debe saber a nada.</p>
<p>Steve lo ignoro, para él la comida que hacía su Tony era la más deliciosa y dio un gemidito de gusto al comer.</p>
<p>- Prueba, tiene mucho sabor, me gusta - sentenció - es el mejor pollo que he comido.</p>
<p>- Qué mentiroso eres - respondió tomando un bocado, y si, no estaba mal, pero no era un gran sabor ni nada espectacular, apenas se dejaba comer con normalidad - Es un pollo decente - respondió tomando su propio plato para comer, realmente esperando no haber hecho nada malo en la preparación y que pudiera enfermarlos - pronto tendremos que declarar que seremos padres... ¿Quieres hacerlo o prefieres tener esto guardado lo más posible? - sería muy difícil con la cantidad de atención que siempre tenían, pero al menos podrían intentarlo si Steve quería.</p>
<p>- Creo que debemos hacerlo, eres una persona mediática... aunque si fuera por mi no diríamos nada, solos tú y yo perdidos en Malibú.</p>
<p>- ¿Aceptas que Malibú es el mejor lugar entonces? - sonrió ampliamente - Tienes que decirme qué cambios quieres para mandar equipos de remodelación y así esté todo listo cuando tengamos al pequeño.</p>
<p>- Lo principal es que deje de parecer una casa de soltero... - dio una pequeña risita - será nuestro hogar y tiene que ser seguro para nuestro cachorro - buscó acurrucar a su Tony - yo me encargo de eso, tú solo descansa.</p>
<p>- Tu te puedes encargar de eso en unas semanas más - le recordó frunciendo el ceño - Ahora podemos hacer compras por internet para cambiar muebles.</p>
<p>- No quiero que compres todo tu, es nuestra casa - dijo algo incómodo, como si abusara del dinero de su omega.</p>
<p>- Da igual, tengo dinero para eso, y quiero todo lo mejor para nuestro cachorro.</p>
<p>- No soy un multimillonario, pero tengo dinero para comprar las cosas de nuestro hogar - dijo enfurruñado.</p>
<p>- ¿Estoy atacando tu ego de alpha proveedor? - preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, divertido con el - siempre pensé que la seguridad de un alfa era muy inestable no me hagas confirmarlo cariño... no hay nada de malo en que este podrido en dinero y pueda comprar algunas mas cosas... podemos usar también lo tuyo, esta bien por mi.</p>
<p>- No es eso, no quiero que pienses que estoy contigo por tu dinero y esas cosas, es nuestro hogar, deberíamos construirlo entre los dos - enterró los dedos en su cabello - y ser un alfa no tiene que ver con la solvencia económica - Tiró suavecito del cabello de Tony para dejar expuesto su cuello y restregarse contra él.</p>
<p>No pudo evitar un pequeño gemidito por la forma en que Steve lo manejaba tan fácilmente solo con una mano y como se restregaba contra esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, dándole un golpecito en la mano para que lo soltara.</p>
<p>- No me dejas pensar si haces eso - gruñó teniendo que apartarse un poco de el, Steve sexualmente frustrado era un peligro para su propia sanidad - vamos a comprar las cosas entre los dos, pero sabemos que tengo más capacidad de compras... y lo que es mío, es tuyo.</p>
<p>- Está bien - se rió - podría yo construir la cuna de nuestro bebé y tú le agregas la tecnología para que no le ocurra nada.</p>
<p>- Suena perfecto - sonrió ampliamente con la idea - puedes construir todas sus cosas de mobiliario, cambiador, cuna, todo eso - podía ver el brillo de ilusión en los ojos de Steve.</p>
<p>- Mañana tengo hora al médico, espero que me dé el alta - dijo sonriendo, ya quería comenzar a construir las cosas de su pequeño bebé.</p>
<p>- ¿Tan pronto? - lo miró entornando los ojos, como sabiendo que él había sido quien pidiera eso - estuviste molestando al pobre médico, ¿No es así? tu revisión era recién el lunes de la próxima semana.</p>
<p>- Es que ya me siento mejor - dijo con inocencia - ¿O no quieres que tengamos nuestro reencuentro como debe ser?</p>
<p>- Claro que quiero, pero no solo me importa el sexo, no contigo al menos - respondió bufando solo por el enojo de la preocupación - tu instinto está enloquecido porque tengo tu cachorro, y no estas haciendo ni un esfuerzo por controlarlo.</p>
<p>- No quiero controlarme, te extrañe mucho y cuando volví me encuentro con esa adorable pancita... - le sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¿por qué querría controlarme con mi omega?</p>
<p>- Porque estás enfermo, y debes recuperarte - le recordó como si fuera obvio. Para ser un superhombre, la envidia de todos, el ejemplo a seguir, realmente podía ser un niño peor que el mismo.</p>
<p>Steve solo gruñó, conocía su cuerpo y sus límites y estaba seguro que ya no había de qué preocuparse.</p>
<p>Steve solo gruñó, conocía su cuerpo y sus límites y estaba seguro que ya no había de qué preocuparse<br/>Querid@s!</p>
<p>Ya se que mentí, me tomo más tiempo del que pensé editar esta segunda parte, pero al menos lo logre y aquí estamos! Al menos fue algo así como una semana entre tanda y tanda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, muy temprano, casi a primera hora, Steve estaba listo para irse al médico, y el moreno tenía que admitir que le causaba ternura, y un poco de calentura también, que Steve estuviera tan desesperado por poder volver a tener sexo, podía oler constantemente sus feromonas intentando seducirlo, y lo hacía sentir extrañamente seguro de sí mismo. Tony podía decir que esperaría a que estuviera mejor, pero si usara todos sus encantos con él omega estaba seguro que no se resistiría, Steve también podía olerlo deseoso de él, el problema sería su genio después de eso, estaba seguro que lo dejaría durmiendo en el sillón.</p>
<p>El chofer de Tony los llevó a la consulta, solo quería entrar y que le dijeran que estaba bien y podía follar a Tony de todas las formas que el moreno le permitiera. Tuvieron que hacerle algunas radiografías y un chequeo general, pero luego de un rato, fue claro para todos, que de hecho Steve había tenido razón y su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente recuperado, siquiera quedaba alguna pizca de dolor, y Tony pudo sentir prácticamente la ola de feromonas por parte de su alfa, como si estuviera advirtiéndole lo que vendría en las próximas horas. Siquiera dejó que el médico terminara de hablar, el rubio se levantó con una sonrisa y se despidió animadamente, arrastrando a Tony con él, robándole besos a su omega en cada esquina del hospital.</p>
<p>No fueron capaces de llegar al auto, Steve lo encerró en una bodega farmacéutica y sin consideración alguna botó todo lo que había en una mesa para subir a él moreno a ella y quitar su ropa.</p>
<p>- ¡¿Que mierda Steve?! - siquiera pudo pelear contra él, o resistirse a lo que su alfa quisiera, porque lo había extrañado, todo su cuerpo lo había extrañado, y respondía a sus avances como el cualquiera que era cuando se trataba de él, rodeándolo con sus piernas para pegarlo más a su cuerpo.</p>
<p>- Como si no te gustara - sonrió mientras metía la mano bajo su pantalón para tocar su entrada húmeda - Mira como estas - sonrió.</p>
<p>- Ha sido la misma cantidad de tiempo para mí - respondió abriendo las piernas voluntariosamente para el, ronronean de gusto con cada una de sus caricias - pero pensaba que esperarías llegar a casa.</p>
<p>- No te preocupes, también lo haremos en casa - lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y bajó el pantalón del moreno para después girarlo - como te he extrañado - suspiró contra su nuca y subió su camisa para besar su columna.</p>
<p>Cuando sintió a su amante húmedo y listo se apartó; y solo se pudo escuchar en esa solitaria bodega el sonido de la hebilla del cinturón de Steve y luego su cremallera abriéndose. Tony sentía su propio cuerpo temblar de expectación, todos sus sentidos puestos en los movimientos de Steve, y sus manos apretando fuerte la mesa sobre la cual estaba apoyada, mientras inconscientemente se ponía en punta de pies para ofrecerse más a él, y como respuesta, Steve dejó su miembro duro contra la entrada de Tony sin hacer nada, solo disfrutando de cómo se movía como un animalito deseoso de ser montado.</p>
<p>- No necesitas estar en celo para ser una linda zorra, cariño - le dio una pequeña nalgada, como tanteando las reacciones del menor.</p>
<p>- Solo si estoy contigo, solo si eres tú - respondió llevando una de sus manos hacía su trasero para separar sus nalgas, sabiendo cuando calentaba a su alfa ese ofrecimiento tan descarado de su parte.</p>
<p>Como esperaba, Steve gruñó y enterró los dientes en su hombro cubierto con la camisa y entró de un solo golpe a su cuerpo caliente. El gemido que soltó el rubio fue de éxtasis máximo, al fin estaba con su pequeño amante, con su omega perfecto.</p>
<p>- Tony... te extrañaba tanto - no era el sexo, era esa intimidad, el ser uno con su omega... Steve se sentía realmente Steve, no Capitán América cuando estaba con el.</p>
<p>- Mierda... también yo... también yo - jadeó arqueandose con cada fuerte embestida que daba su amante dentro de su cuerpo, reclamando su propiedad en ese perfecto lugar en su interior, haciendo que el solo pudiera gemir necesitando, rogándole que no se detuviera.</p>
<p>El encuentro fue rápido, duro y caliente, Steve terminó dentro del moreno de tal modo que su corría escapó de entre sus cuerpos unidos, aunque Steve no se permitió anudar, estaban en un lugar donde podían ser descubiertos y no quería que nadie viera a su hermoso omega.</p>
<p>- Llévame a casa - pidió Tony aun con el rostro pegado a la mesa, recuperando su respiración y sintiendo las piernas como hilos. Más tarde regañaría a su amante por ese encuentro acelerado, pero por ahora solo quería volver a su mansión y ser follado cómodamente sobre una cama, de preferencia con sus piernas sobre los hombros de Steve para poder ver su perfecto rostro al correrse.</p>
<p>- Como órdenes - acomodó la ropa del menor y luego la suya para cargarlo en sus brazos. Al llegar al auto Steve se dedicó a llenarlo de besos y mimos, ronroneándole al oído cuánto lo había extrañado y cuánto lo quería.</p>
<p>El chofer solo los miraba con una media sonrisa, era agradable ver a su jefe siendo tan dócil con alguien, aunque el resto del tiempo lo viera discutiendo con el capitán por cualquier tontería. Por lo que siendo bueno con ellos, y con sigo mismo, condujo lo más rápido posible, además, le ponía nervioso el aroma que ambos desprendían cuando claramente había tensión sexual. Por fortuna el viaje se le hizo corto entre las caricias.</p>
<p>Steve sin dudarlo cargo a Tony al cuarto para desvestirlo lentamente, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, siendo en especial delicado con la mordida que le había dejado en el hombro. El castaño se dejó querer, era el premio de Steve después de todo. Había sido bueno dentro de todo en esos dos días de reposo, y ahora podía darle todo lo que le había tenido privado por su salud, así que el solo se dedicó a acariciar sus hombros fuertes, enterrando las uñas levemente en su piel cuando algún toque le ponía la piel de gallina.</p>
<p>Lo follo lentamente, dedicado a complacer cada deseo de su omega y cuando finalmente anudaron suspiró complacido mientras besaba los párpados del castaño, finalmente estaba completamente unido a su otra mitad.</p>
<p>- Te amo - le dijo al oído.</p>
<p>- También yo - Tony sonrió feliz de oírlo, de sentirlo tan unido a él, sintiéndose simplemente pleno de esa forma, como si no hubiera mejor lugar que ese en ese momento - extrañaba tanto eso... - había estado ignorando su necesidad sexual por sobre el miedo de que Steve estuviera bien, pero ahora que tenía a su alfa con él, todo el animalito que era estaba surgiendo casi como en su celo, solo que mucho más consciente, aunque no menos caliente.</p>
<p>- Y aún así me torturaste por dos días - le dio mordiditas suaves por el cuello - aún cuando sentía que querías lo mismo... - besó inocentemente sus labios - ahora todo volvió a la normalidad.</p>
<p>- No diría que a la normalidad del todo - respondió sonriendo levemente - porque mi libido no es la misma de siempre - la sonrisa pícara en su rostro hablaba de lo que vendría en el futuro para su alfa.</p>
<p>- Mi omega exigente - sonrió - trataré de llevarte el paso, no quiero que me cambies - sabía que no era posible, que tenían algo especial.</p>
<p>- Si, deberías tener cuidado - respondió bromeando y dando una pequeña risilla, sabiendo que no habría forma que buscara a alguien más, probablemente siquiera si Steve muriera podría estar con alguien diferente, simplemente no podría.</p>
<p>- ¿Lo harías? - preguntó de pronto muy serio, incluso el ambiente se hizo frío, un alfa molesto no era algo bonito.</p>
<p>- ¿En serio me estas preguntando eso ahora, cuando estás hasta el fondo anudado en mi? - alzó una ceja queriendo golpearlo por su estupidez y poca comprensión de las bromas.</p>
<p>- Tu eres el que tiene que contestarme - le dio un golpecito en los muslos.</p>
<p>- Debería contestarte con un golpe - respondió frunciendo aún más el ceño - ¿Realmente crees que podría hacer algo como eso? - y en ese punto, parecía estar desafiando a Steve a darle una respuesta y si esta era positiva, la guerra que se desataría en esa cama no tendría precedentes ante todas sus otras peleas.</p>
<p>- No, pero quiero que tú me lo digas - tomo las caderas del moreno y se hundió más en su cuerpo.</p>
<p>- ¿Es así de necesario para tu seguridad de alfa? - logró articular, manteniendo todo el orgullo posible en su voz, aunque su cuerpo rogaba por solo dejarse ir a todo el placer que Steve le provocaba.</p>
<p>- La seguridad de cualquiera de mella con los constantes rechazos que me has dado - dijo deteniendo sus movimientos - está bien, no contestes - dijo finalmente el rubio.</p>
<p>Tony al notar su cambio y su respuesta, terminó por empujarlo con las manos sobre su pecho para que saliera de encima suyo, sintiendo que el ambiente se había estropeado, incluso haciendo un pequeño intento por ponerse en pie, aunque sus piernas aún no respondian del todo. Steve lo tomó enseguida en sus brazos.</p>
<p>- No te levantes, quédate en cama... iré a preparar el almuerzo como ofrenda de paz, ¿Te parece?</p>
<p>- Haz lo que quieras - respondió girando en la cama para quedarse dándole la espalda.</p>
<p>Solo había estado jugando, hablando por hablar, pero luego Steve hacia esa clase de preguntas que solo le hacían pensar que el rubio realmente dudaba de él, de la relación que tenían y si ese era el caso, si era un omega que hacía sentir inseguro al alfa, sin duda podría irse en cualquier momento, buscar alguien que lo hiciera sentir más seguro; no ser lo suficientemente bueno era una preocupación constante en Tony, que se hacía mil veces peor con todas las emociones que corrían por su cuerpo con los cambios del embarazo. Llevar al cachorro de un alfa dudoso no era lo que un omega deseara como primer hijo, mucho menos a su edad, cuando debería tener la vida en orden.</p>
<p>- No quiero pelear, fui un tonto... - se acercó al moreno tentativamente - fue una estupidez, no pongas esa cara triste.</p>
<p>- En serio, da igual - respondió soltándose de su abrazo para ponerse en pie, sabiendo que Steve no dejaría de intentar disculparse, pero en el fondo, tampoco tenía porque hacerlo, tenía todo su derecho de tener dudas, él no era la persona más fácil y sincera después de todo - voy a darme un baño, has almuerzo - pidió solo para poner algo de espacio por unos minutos entre ellos, que sus emociones se calmaran, entender que no era un asunto tan importante y ponerse nuevamente la personalidad de Tony Stark, esa que usaba cuando se sentía vulnerable.</p>
<p>- Te estás escondiendo de mí - suspiró - ¿Por qué no puedes decirme las cosas? Trato de ser transparente contigo... te digo incluso lo que me asusta, ¿Por qué no confías en mí? - tomo sus manos - ¿Crees que te lastimare?</p>
<p>- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - respondió finalmente, quedándose sentado en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda - ¿Quieres todas las verdades? esta bien - dio un largo suspiro, como armándose a sí mismo - creo que esto es irreal, y que está mal, porque alguien como tu no deberia haber terminado con alguien como yo, y se que diras que no hay nada malo en mí, que soy perfecto pero eso solo es el alfa en ti que está idiotizado con mi esencia de omega, ese que no puede reflexionar demasiado, porque el olor es seductor, el mismo que te hizo caer en mi celo... pero que de otra forma jamás habría terminado conmigo, porque hay personas mucho mejores ahí afuera para ti, y cada vez que me preguntas cosas como esas... si no te engañaré, si no te cambiaré, si no hay alguien mejor en mi cabeza para reemplazarte, sólo me hace pensar que dudas, aunque no te des cuenta, que dudas de lo que pueda sentir por ti... vamos a tener un cachorro, vivimos juntos... somos... somos una pareja, pero sigo pensando que dudas de todo esto, que siquiera has tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en las cosas y cuando lo haces, es cuando empiezas a verme por cómo me ven todos, el Tony Stark que todos ven y que piensas, va a engañarte, o lo que sea.</p>
<p>- Te lo he dicho, me gustabas antes de saber que eras un omega, traté de acercarme a ti y tú me rechazaste... siempre había alguien más divertido con quien estar, parecía que todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo te daba asco - lo atrajo y lo envolvió en sus brazos - por eso cuando te preguntó si no me cambiaras es para asegurarme que estés en tus 5 sentidos - besó su frente - hay gente mucho mejor que yo, que entiende tu mundo y todo lo que haces, yo siento que no soy digno de ti.</p>
<p>Tony simplemente dio una pequeña risa, solo Steve pensaría así sobre si mismo, pues era obvio, para él, y para cualquier realmente, que era la persona perfecta para cualquiera, la fila de gente dispuestas a estar con alguien como él eran miles, y por alguna razón había tenido la mala fortuna de acabar con alguien como Tony Stark.</p>
<p>- Estas loco, lo sabes, ¿No?... eres perfecto, en todo sentido, eres digno de cualquiera, no así al contrario. Habría pensado que a estas alturas ya habrías notado que si te ignoraba era porque me gustabas y no era algo que pudiera permitirme, ni pensaba que pudieras tomarme en serio.</p>
<p>- Tu eres el que está loco, eres perfecto... todo tu, guapo, encantador e inteligente, adorable e impetuoso... eres la combinación perfecta - no podía amar más a ese hombre - perdóname por ponerte triste, pero sirvió para sincerarnos, para poder decirte que te amo y eres perfecto para mi.</p>
<p>- Supongo que si - aún se sentía un poco triste, pero era cierto, al menos habían podido hablar de todo eso, de lo que sentían y cómo veían al otro, y en resumen, los dos eran unos tontos enamorados que no sabían del todo cómo lidiar con lo que sentían, terminando por portarse como unos idiotas - intentaré ser menos sensible cuando me preguntes ese tipo de cosas.</p>
<p>- No, me gusta como eres... solo dime el porqué de las cosas y yo entenderé - besó su mejilla - ¿Qué quieres de almuerzo, o mejor dicho que quiere mi hijo?</p>
<p>- Verduras al vapor - respondió respondió luego de pensarlo un poco - y pescado a la plancha - Eso debía ser una de las comidas más saludables en su vida.</p>
<p>- Como ordenen - hizo una reverencia. Todos decían que los alfas eran dueños del mundo, pero era una mentira, los omegas con el batir de sus pestañas tenían a sus alphas de rodillas y besando el suelo por el que caminaban.</p>
<p>No tardó en cocinar y en nada estaban comiendo, dejando atrás la pequeña pelea y solo acurrucados. Solo después de comer Tony lucía tranquilo y relajado, bien acurrucado en su alfa, y sintiéndose extrañamente más seguro con todo lo que tenían, como si el mundo estuviera poniéndose en orden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era palpable en el aire la tranquilidad que su omega sentía y Steve agradecía que después de la arriesgada misión tenía un periodo largo de descanso, y que coincidía para consentir el embarazo de su Tony.</p>
<p>Pasaron los siguientes días de esa forma, con Steve saltandole encima en cada rincón de la casa, y al cabo de dos semanas, estaba seguro que habían follado en cada rincón en que se podía... Tony simplemente no podía sentirse más feliz, estaba viviendo el sueño de cualquier omega, con un alfa como ni un otro que incluso cuando terminó su permiso, y su panza se hizo más grande, hizo todo para poder trabajar desde la casa, aunque eso significaba recibir cada ciertos días a la agente 13 en su hogar.</p>
<p>Sabía que Tony odiaba esas reuniones con toda su alma, pero no decía nada y él trataba de ser lo más breve y conciso, pero había ocasiones en que pasaba toda la mañana discutiendo protocolos con la chica. Tony no podía hacer más que aceptarlo porque era su trabajo, y prefería tenerlo ocupado en casa, que no verlo en todo el día, pero evitaba a toda costa toparse con ella. No siempre tenía esa suerte.</p>
<p>Estaba haciéndose una taza de chocolate caliente cuando la sintió a su espalda, siempre desprendía ese olor a omega desafiante que odiaba profundamente, pero disimulaba con una sonrisa encantadora, esa que le daba a todos los empresarios que le parecían unos cretinos.</p>
<p>- Steve quiere un café - Sharon dijo sonriendo como justificando su presencia con placer, era ella quien estaba atendiendo al alfa - me causa fascinación como un hombre tan dulce prefiera su café sin azúcar - comentó como si nada, pero todo lo dicho tenía como propósito demostrar cuanto lo conocía y que ella podía cuidar bien de él, podía consentir cada una de sus exigencias. </p>
<p>- Puedes irte, yo se lo llevo - respondió secamente - No podrías hacer funcionar la cafetera, ni elegir el café correcto.</p>
<p>- No te preocupes, se usarla y obviamente conozco su café favorito - con confianza se movió por la casa del rubio y sacó el café - no es la primera vez que vengo, sabes - sonrió con falsa inocencia.</p>
<p>- No es tu casa, y es una falta de respeto meter tus manos así en lo que no es tuyo - cortó secamente Tony, haciendo que quitara las manos de las cosas - Puedes irte - repitió.</p>
<p>- Solo quiero ayudar - dijo sonriendo y acercó la mano al vientre abultado de Tony - No estás en condición de esforzarte - rozó con sus dedos su panza - tienes que ser difícil ser omega de un día a otro, no saber nada y no poder complacerlo como un verdadero omega, descuida yo me encargare de eso... total, solo lo atrapaste por tu celo, los alfas se vuelven locos con el olor del primer celo de un omega, estoy segura que no sabías eso.</p>
<p>No supo qué decirle, porque era cierto, no lo sabía. Sabía que el aroma del celo era especial para los alfas, los golpeaba como pocas cosas, pero no sabía que el primer celo era especialmente intenso para ellos.</p>
<p>- Con Steve tenemos una relación muy sólida cariño, no tiene nada que ver con el celo.</p>
<p>- Me imagino - dijo rodando los ojos - te encamas con él y ya crees que es el amor de tu vida, que ingenuo.</p>
<p>En ese instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente, Sharon retiró su mano rápidamente del cuerpo de Tony y Steve, como un animal salvaje rodeó con sus brazos a su omega.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué lo tocas? Nadie puede tocarlo y menos a mi bebe - gruñó peligrosamente, estaba alterado por sentir a su omega nervioso y estaba conteniendo las ganas de arrancarle la mano a Sharon.</p>
<p>- Solo estaba felicitándolo, no había tenido la oportunidad - respondió sonriendo inocentemente - No cualquiera logra atrapar al capitán América - intentó bromear, pero la forma en que sus palabras se cargaban resonaban en la cabeza de Tony.</p>
<p>- Creo que es mejor que te vayas, mañana seguimos discutiendo la factibilidad de la misión - Hablo enredando sus brazos en Tony.</p>
<p>- Claro - asintió ella con una sonrisa amable y encantadora, aunque seguía desprendiéndose ese olor a desafío que solo Tony sentía - debes estar cansado, deje tu café, está casi listo.</p>
<p>- Este bien - dijo apretando su abrazo - hasta mañana -suspiró tranquilo cuando se fue y miró al moreno - ¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué estabas tan alterado?</p>
<p>- Solo es ella que me pone así - respondió yendo por el café que Steve había querido, pero sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a lo que Sharon había dicho.</p>
<p>- Estoy trabajando con ella, pero puedo decirle que no venga más a nuestra casa - suspiró - no quiero que te moleste.</p>
<p>- No, no quiero que andes por ahí con ella tampoco - respondió de inmediato, odiando la sola posibilidad - tiene malas intenciones contigo.</p>
<p>- Si, pero no le hago caso - suspiró - no me gusta que te pongas así, le hará mal a nuestro bebé.</p>
<p>- El cachorro está bien - respondió quitándole importancia y terminando de preparar el chocolate caliente que había querido inicialmente, aunque su apetito estaba en cero luego de toda esa escena con la rubia.</p>
<p>- Algo te está molestando aún - el alfa se sentía inquieto, como si su hogar ya no fuera seguro para su manada.</p>
<p>- Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado - respondió ocultándose tras su chocolate, manteniendo el aire reflexivo mientras caminaba.</p>
<p>Tony le estaba ocultando algo, pero lo sentía tan alterado que decidió no presionar.</p>
<p>- Voy a pedir que la agente 13 no sea la encargada de mis misiones - era lo único que estaba en sus manos para remediar un poco las cosas.</p>
<p>- Entonces dirán que Tony Stark maneja el ejército - respondió chasqueando la lengua - No hagamos de esto algo grande.</p>
<p>- Claro que si, ¿Acaso no manejas todo? - sonrió esperando hacerlo reír - metiéndolos alrededor de ese pequeño y bonito pulgar - besó su mejilla.</p>
<p>- Que bobo - respondió riendo un poco, aunque no luciendo especialmente feliz. Eso no ayudaba del todo, porque además de haberlo atrapado sin opciones, lo hacía sonar como un gran manipulador.</p>
<p>- No soy bobo, solo te digo la verdad - volvió a besarlo - ¿Por que no sonríes para mi? Dame una sola linda y genuina sonrisa, y te dejo de molestar para que termines tu chocolate.</p>
<p>Realmente se esforzó por sonreírle levemente, no era una gran sonrisa, pero al menos lucía sincera, o relativamente sincera.</p>
<p>- Me conformaré... iré a trabajar y luego iré a la tienda, ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó tomando el café que había preparado Sharon para botarlo y preparar uno el mismo.</p>
<p>- No, estoy bien - negó saliendo de la cocina arrastrando un poco los pies al irse hasta la sala donde se envolvió en una manta, extrañamente, sin buscar cubrirse con el olor de Steve como siempre hacía, más bien parecía querer pasar desapercibido.</p>
<p>Steve se sentía inquieto pero prefirió darle su espacio a Tony. Luego de un par de horas trabajando fue a la tienda para regresar a casa con las compras de la semana. Se había acostumbrado a encontrar a su omega acurrucado en su ropa después de que salía, pero Tony seguía en el sillón leyendo.</p>
<p>- Hey...</p>
<p>- Hey - respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa cansada, pero esforzándose por llevar una charla cotidiana sobre las compras y esas cosas, nada realmente significativo, ni demostrando con su actitud que estuviera especialmente abierto a la cercanía.</p>
<p>La verdad era que llevaba casi dos horas en la misma página del libro, pensando y repensando las cosas. Ya era tarde para sugerirle a Steve no seguir con el embarazo, que no tenía que hacerse cargo de algo que había sido un accidente en toda regla, y que probablemente el capitán siquiera quería, sólo había caído en eso, pero quizá si podría sugerirle cortar el vínculo entre ellos. No era fácil, algunos estudios decía que incluso era agónico para las partes involucradas, pero él era inteligente y podría buscar una forma de hacerlo más llevaré. Incluso quizá antes de terminar el embarazo, y que de esa forma pudiera ir en búsqueda de su omega correcto y no uno con del que habiendo caído presa, como tristemente había sido... Steve seguramente siquiera lo había querido realmente y todo eso era parte de su naturaleza, sólo era una buena persona que no iba a dejarlo en ese momento, pero era un peso que no debería llevar, no lo merecía, y estaba seguro que todo se debía notar en su rostro, pues Steve no dejaba de verle con ese rostro de cachorro desorientado y angustiado, intentando entender qué pasaba.</p>
<p>- ¿Alguna vez pensaste realmente en ser padre? - preguntó distraídamente, dejando la mano en su vientre ya notorio - antes de esto, de nosotros, antes de todo... incluso quizá en tu tiempo, ¿Lo pensaste? ¿Lo querías?</p>
<p>- No, durante la guerra jamás pensé en ello, porque seguramente no viviría mucho, la muerte en batalla siempre es una posibilidad - explicó - y en este tiempo tampoco reflexione sobre la paternidad, la verdad dudaba encontrar a alguien con quien tener una familia - se alegraba tanto de haber estado equivocado.</p>
<p>- Sí, supongo que no es era el momento de pensar mucho en eso - asintió levemente, pensando que de hecho solo había irrumpido en su vida para obligarlo a una vida que siquiera había deseado.</p>
<p>- Estás muy pensativo - se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos - como si algo te preocupara.</p>
<p>- Estoy bien, enserio - se dejó abrazar, pero como nunca se sentía tenso en sus brazos.</p>
<p>Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, buscando cualquier dato que le permitiera comenzar a buscar una forma de romper ese vínculo, de borrar la mordida de Steve en él, cualquier cosa que pudiera liberar al rubio de él.</p>
<p>Probablemente tendría que renunciar a su cachorro también, entregárselo a Steve cuando naciera pues sin duda nadie confiaría la seguridad de un bebé a Tony, y de todas formas sabía que Steve lo haría mejor. El solo pensamiento lo hizo encoger más en sí mismo, y aunque se suponía que la etapa de náusea ya había pasado, terminó poniéndose en pie rápido para ir al baño, apenas alcanzó a ponerle seguro a la puerta para que Steve no entrara, y vomitando todo lo que había comido en ese día. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que salir y enfrentar a Steve, solo esperaba que no le pidiera muchas explicaciones.</p>
<p>A fin de cuentas, la agente 13 había ganado, había hecho flaquear toda la convicción e ilusión que Tony había logrado construir de esa relación.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, Steve corrió tras de él para ayudarlo, pero no pudo entrar, se sentía desplazado al igual cuando lo estaba abrazando, las cosas habían estado tan bien y ahora sentía que todo el avance había desaparecido y no entendía qué pasaba. Solo pudo quedarse ahí, esperar a Tony que se tomó su tiempo, y cuando salió su rostro estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo físico y emocional del momento.</p>
<p>- Estoy bien - se apuró a decirle antes de que pudiera hablarle - Iré a mi casa, tengo que trabajar en algo, y aquí no tengo un taller, ni lo mínimo necesario.</p>
<p>- ¡Espera! - se apresuró al moreno con las manos sucias con tierra y hojas - toma - le dio un termo con infusiones - es menta y hojas de frambuesas... mi mamá lo preparaba para una de nuestras vecinas que estaba embarazada, decía que ayudaba mucho - le sonrió - espero que te sientas mejor.</p>
<p>- Oh... gracias - asintió con una sonrisa un poco débil y sin más salió para subir al auto y salir de ahí más rápido de lo que a Steve le gustaría que condujera.</p>
<p>Y pasó los siguientes 3 días encerrado prácticamente en su laboratorio, dormía ahí, comía ahí y le escribía a Steve lo mínimo para que no fuera a chequear su estado, pero después de todo ese tiempo, de pruebas que lo dejaban jadeando, temblando y llorando, supo que no había vuelta atrás, que no podía salvar a Steve de él.</p>
<p>Steve le dio su espacio, pero ya estaba demasiado preocupado. Condujo hasta la casa del moreno, afortunadamente Jarvis lo dejó entrar a la propiedad pero no así al taller teniendo que tocar el ventanal para llamar su atención. Tony lucia decaído desde la distancia y eso hizo que se preocupara aún más, esperaba que las donas que le llevaba sirvieran.</p>
<p>Lo último que quería era verlo, no aún, no cuando tenía que darle esa horrible noticia, pero cuanto antes mejor; así que terminó por decirle a Jarvis que abriera la puerta y lo dejara pasar, mientras él se ponía en pie, aún algo tembloroso después de su última prueba que había dejado casi una quemadura en su marca.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?</p>
<p>- Estoy preocupado y te extrañaba - suspiró dejando las donas en la mesa - ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Algo para que estés evitándome?</p>
<p>- No, no has hecho mal - respondió sintiendo la barbilla temblarle y terminando por abrazarse fuerte a su pecho - lo siento mucho, todo es mi culpa... si yo, si no fuera así... si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar atrapandote de esta forma, condenandote a estar conmigo, lo siento... intenté quitarla, desatarte de mi - giro un poco dejando ver su maltratada marca - pero no pude... no soy tan inteligente, lo siento... de verdad lo siento mucho, te atrape y aunque quiero dejarte ir, no puedo, y solo te atrapó más y más, con este cachorro, está relación, todo lo que nunca quisiste... debes odiarme en el fondo.</p>
<p>- ¡Dios, Tony! - dijo espantado y besando con cariño su marca, sintiendo que algo se desgarraba en su pecho al saber que su omega quería arrancar la marca que los unía - pensé... creí que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas - besó su rostro repetidas veces - Te amo - el mismo Steve tenía los ojos llorosos - se que fue un accidente, pero ha sido el mejor accidente que me ha podido pasar - siguió besándolo, intentando que con esos gestos Tony entendiera que realmente lo amaba - Nunca me atreví a soñar con una familia porque pensé que no saldría vivo de la guerra... pero desperté en esta época y ha sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar, me diste un hogar, una familia... no quiero eso con nadie más, solo contigo - lo abrazo fuerte, para que sintiera su desesperación - ¿...Qué pasó para que pensaras así? ¿Fue Sharon verdad?</p>
<p>- Da igual - respondió negando varias veces con la cabeza - Es lo que todos tienen que pensar... el gran Capitán America atrapado con un omega vividor, siquiera entiendo cómo es que tú no lo piensas, cómo es que lo soportas, todo lo que deben decir... cuando nazca el cachorro... yo, entenderé si quieres irte con él, de verdad lo haré.</p>
<p>- ¡Anthony basta! - lo sostuvo de los brazos para que lo mirara - No eres lo que esos titulares dicen, eres mucho más que un hombre con una larga lista de conquistas - tomo su mano para besarla - Eres adorable, tierno, cariñoso aunque quieras demostrar lo contrario - siguió dándole mimos - Eres el novio perfecto y serás un gran padre - volvió a abrazarlo - no podría estar así con otra persona, todo esto me hace tan inmensamente feliz porque ere tú, solo podría ser contigo.</p>
<p>- Estoy cansado... - murmuró sintiendo el cerebro totalmente frito, y el cuerpo agotado, decidiendo que confiaría en Steve y lo que le decía, si con los años todo eso cambiaba, si resultaba que tenía razón y Steve acababa odiándolo, solo podría decirse a sí mismo 'te lo dije' y si no, si estaba equivocado, podría vivir feliz y sin preocuparse, llamándose idiota por siquiera haberlo pensado, pero por ese momento solo quería descansar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve solo le abrió sus brazos, sin más insistencia ni preguntas, solo queriendo tener a su omega junto a él, esperando que fuera él quien se acercara si lo deseaba, tratándolo casi como un animalito asustado.</p>
<p>Y Tony no pudo más que dejar su olor envolverle y llenarlo de calma terminando por perder la consciencia contra sus brazos. Había sido simplemente demasiado desgaste en un cuerpo que no tenía que someterse estrés en ese punto.</p>
<p>Luego de eso el rubio lo llevó a su cama, le preparó una comida nutritiva, con frutas y una de las donas que amaba y espero a que despertara mientras le hacía mimos, aunque aún sintiendo la preocupación recorrerle, especialmente porque Tony tardó un par de horas en volver en sí, y cuando lo hizo, solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste al capitán.</p>
<p>- Yo... lamentó todo esto, espero que no volvamos a hablar al respecto... nunca, ¿Está bien?</p>
<p>- Esta bien, lo olvidaremos - besó su frente - de ahora en adelante vamos a cuidar aún más de ti - besó sus párpados - te amo - suspiró - y te repetiré todos los días que te amo hasta que lo entiendas.</p>
<p>- Eres un bobo - rió suavecito, y optó por abrazarlo. Quizá estarían atados para siempre o quizá eso terminaría de alguna forma, pero fuera lo que fuera, aprovecharía el tiempo con él, por lo que atrajo a Steve para besarlo como correspondía - Te amo.</p>
<p>- Lo se - sonrió - espero que tú comiences a creer que yo te amo y que esto que tenemos es real - mordió su nariz - te traje comida, estoy seguro que no has comido bien, volveremos a casa para cuidarte como se debe... te tengo una sorpresa allá.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Que es? - pregunto de inmediato, y ya queriendo irse de ahí. Steve tenía razón, ese lugar no tenía nada de hogareño.</p>
<p>- Cuando termines de comer nos iremos a casa y lo sabrás - besó sus mejillas.</p>
<p>Estuvieron un rato más ahí, en un silencio que sin ser del todo agradable, seguía siendo tranquilo hasta que finalmente, se fueron a casa. Tendría que remodelar pronto para poder poder vivir los 3 ahí cuando el bebé naciera.</p>
<p>Dejaron la enorme mansión para irse al departamento de Steve , y en cuanto pudo Tony casi corrió al cuarto a envolverse en las ropas de Steve... realmente lo había extrañado, al igual que el capitán, quien suspiró enamorado al verlo, metiéndose con él al nidito improvisado.</p>
<p>- Oye, ven a ver la sorpresa - le dijo al oído.</p>
<p>- Oh, cierto - sonrió un poco y aunque salió del nido, lo hizo envuelto en uno de los polerones deportivos de Steve, esos que caían enormes en sus hombros y ahora se pegaban un poco a su abdomen redondeado.</p>
<p>- Que guapo te ves así - lo abrazo por la espalda y camino abrazado a su omega llevándolo al balcón donde tenía un adorable mudador hecho a mano - lo terminé estos días.</p>
<p>- Oh... - Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco - Es... es perfecto - terminó por admitir, sin siquiera pensar en cómo podría agregar tecnología. Era de verdad perfecto de esa forma.</p>
<p>Quizá toda esa relación había sido forzoso, sin pies ni cabeza, pero Steve era feliz con todo eso y lo mejor era disfrutarlo.</p>
<p>- Ya comencé la cuna y creo que haré algún mueble para que guardemos su ropa - dijo a su oído - ¿Te parece? Tendremos que tomar las medidas del cuarto que dejaremos para el bebé en tu casa.</p>
<p>- Nuestra casa - le corrigió recargándose más en el e inclinando la cabeza para dejar su marca maltratada a su disposición para que besara - Tendrá una habitación enorme, puedes hacerlo del porte que quieras, y si es muy grande, puedes tirar algún muro.</p>
<p>- También eres muy consentidor, tendremos que poner límites con nuestro bebé - besó su marca con cariño, sintiendo un brote de odio hacia Sharon, estaba seguro que fue ella quien dijo algo a su Tony para ponerlo tan inseguro.</p>
<p>- ¿Porque? Puede tenerlo todo... vamos a darle todo, sus papás son el Capitán América y Tony Stark, no sabrá de límites - respondió riendo levemente - Tú le enseñarás a ser una buena persona.</p>
<p>- Obviamente seré el padre estricto - suspiró - solo espero que no me odie mucho - puso las manos en su pequeña panza - si te regaño será por tu bien, ¿Está bien bebé? - le habló suavecito a su panza.</p>
<p>- Lo sabrá y va a adorarte - aseguró Tony poniendo las manos sobre las suyas - Vamos dentro, quiero acostarme en mi nido.</p>
<p>- No sabes lo adorable que es que hagas nidos, pensé que no sabías lo que eran - soltó una risita y lo cargó en sus brazos de regreso al cuarto, solo porque no quería alejarse de él.</p>
<p>- No lo sabía, lo aprendí - respondió dejando que lo cargara como una damisela en peligro, dejándose sentir como una. Steve se restregó a su omega con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>- Eso dice que me quiere mucho y que serás un buen papá... y que seguramente tendremos más cachorros.</p>
<p>- Ya veremos si no quieres huir con el primero - dijo medio en broma, medio en serio, aún sin poder sacudirse del todo la tensión de lo que había pasado.</p>
<p>- Te haría otro cachorro ahora mismo -gruñó antes de morder su hombro.</p>
<p>- Estuve investigando mucho estos días, se a ciencia cierta que eso no es posible - respondió dándole una pequeña risa coqueta, sin poder controlar realmente a su cuerpo que siempre estaba tan dispuesto a Steve, y en ese momento había inclinado un poco la cabeza hacia un lado - Así que tendrás que esperar al celo que llegara mil años después de que nazca el cachorro.</p>
<p>- Siempre he creído en los milagros de la ciencia - lamió lentamente su cuello y lo dejó caer a la cama - quizás debemos intentarlo - se rió juguetonamente - bienvenido a casa Tony, estas sábanas te extrañaban.</p>
<p>- Lamentó haberme ido así - respondió sincero, manteniéndolo bien rodeado por el cuello para que no se apartará demasiado - No volveré a hacerlo - prometió atrayéndolo de la nuca para besarlo suavemente - Ahora... deberías aprovecharte de mí antes de que el cachorro crezca tanto que yo deje de ser un omega deseable porque seré un planeta que siquiera podrá moverse.</p>
<p>- Eres deseable siempre... más cuando se note que llevas nuestro cachorro, todos sabrán que eres mío... todo mío - el pensamiento le hizo estremecer y se lanzó a su omega, desvistiéndolo lentamente y dedicándose a sus pezones que seguramente ya estaban más sensible.</p>
<p>- No hagas eso, me avergüenza - protestó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Todo omega crecía esperando ese momento, él nunca lo había pensado y por lo tanto, su relación con su sensibilidad aún era difícil, pues aunque protestaba, era evidente que ya estaba duro.</p>
<p>- No debería... es encantador - dio una pequeña mordida y se apartó de sus pezones - Pero si quieres que pare lo haré.</p>
<p>- Solo bésame - respondió atrayéndolo del cuello para pegarlo a sus labios mientras ya con algo de dificultad lo rodeaba con una de sus piernas y llevaba al fin sus manos hasta su ropa para poder desabotonar su siempre insulza camisa a cuadros, dando un suspiro agradecido al poder sentir su piel bajo su tacto.</p>
<p>Dio un gemido de gusto al sentir a su omega nuevamente deseoso de estar con él y se dedicó a mimar a él moreno, besando casi con reverencia cada centímetro de piel para después preparar su entrada y follarlo lentamente. Tony sabia que Steve no volvería a follarlo con esa energía suya hasta mucho después del nacimiento del cachorro, pero estaba bien pues su cuerpo estaba mil veces más sensible y solo ese vaivén lento lo tenía rogando patéticamente, arqueandose cada vez que lo sentía completamente dentro y dando pequeños golpes a su novio cuando daba pequeñas risas al notar sus reacciones.</p>
<p>- Eres hermoso... tan perfecto - suspiró moviendo sus caderas lentamente antes de tomar su erección y lamer sus pezones, quería llenarlo de sensaciones.</p>
<p>Siquiera podía controlar del todo sus gemidos y Steve no le daba tregua, terminando solo por poder aferrarse a su espalda, arañando como siempre hacía cuando lograba embriagarlo completamente de placer y aunque intentó controlarse bastaron solo algunas caricias y embestidas lentas, pero precisas para hacerlo terminar entre los dedos del capitán.</p>
<p>Steve sintió el interior de su omega más húmedo y apretarse al alcanzar el orgasmo haciendo que no durará mucho y se corriera dentro de él.</p>
<p>- Eres perfecto.</p>
<p>- Solo estoy hecho para ti - respondió con los párpados caídos y la sonrisa lánguida en los labios.</p>
<p>El Tony de siempre estaba de vuelta, relajado entre sus brazos y sin querer apartarse de él, como había sido todo antes de la desafortunada intromisión de Sharon. Steve lo mimo como a un gato, tratando de borrar todo rastro de inseguridad con sus atenciones y cubriéndolo con su olor, y de esa forma, el castaño no tardó mucho en dormirse luego de eso, sintiéndose agotado luego de esos días, y diciéndose que debía dejar las preocupaciones de lado.</p>
<p> Steve lo mimo como a un gato, tratando de borrar todo rastro de inseguridad con sus atenciones y cubriéndolo con su olor, y de esa forma, el castaño no tardó mucho en dormirse luego de eso, sintiéndose agotado luego de esos días, y diciéndose que...<br/>Aún así, había días que su ánimo volvía a bajar, y tenía que esforzarse por no arruinar la cosas y aceptar los mimos de Steve, que entendía no era necesariamente dudas, sino mezcla de miedo y hormonas que se llevaban lo mejor de él.</p>
<p>Pero durante esos días la rabia de Steve hacia Sharon aumentaba y aprovechó que tenía que ir a entregar un informe a SHIELD para solucionar todo eso de una vez por todas.</p>
<p>La chica estaba en uno de los salones discutiendo algunas cosas, y dio una sonrisa al percibir el aroma de Steve, ese que reconocería en cualquier parte, probablemente incluso mejor que Stark, solo que esta vez había algo más en su esencia que la hizo incorporarse en alerta.</p>
<p>- ¿Que hiciste? - interrumpió en el salón y sin cuidado la levantó con una mano desde el cuello - ¿Que le dijiste a Tony? - exigió usando su voz de mando que hizo que todos se quedaran en su lugar sin atreverse a interferir o siquiera levantar la mirada.</p>
<p>- Yo... solo... - batallo un poco con su instinto que le decía que debía hablar, pero solo consiguiendo endulzar un poco la verdad, sin poder resistirse realmente a esa voz - solo le dije que te había atrapado con su primer celo, que un alfa no puede resistirse y que eso no significaba amor.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos? - gruñó y apretó más su cuello - deberías romper tu frágil cuello para que dejes de molestar a mi omega, pero no lo vales... solo quiero que sepas que no eres y nunca serás competencia para Tony - la soltó con despareció.</p>
<p>- Es la verdad - dijo ella sin pensarlo y en la desesperación de un omega rechazado - Te atrapó y te condenó a estar con alguien que siquiera es digno de ti... habían tantas opciones mejor, pero tenía que ser el, tenia que ser el peor omega posible.</p>
<p>Steve siseo furioso y se fue contra ella dispuesto a destruirla, afortunadamente alguno de los alfas se atrevieron a detenerlo.</p>
<p>- ¡No sabes nada... no me atrapo! Yo deseaba estar con él aún cuando no sabía que era omega, lo deseaba tanto que siquiera todas las veces que te me ofreciste pudieron hacer que lo olvidara... incluso aún sin despertar huele mejor que tú, mejor que cualquier omega.</p>
<p>Faltaron más que solo un par de hombres para detener al furioso capitán que estaba dispuesto a todo por defender el honor de su omega, sin siquiera importarle que de hecho era alguien de su trabajo, más aún de su círculo de confianza.</p>
<p>- Es un omega patético, pero es tu elección... espero que no te arrepientas al final - terminó por decir ella tentando por última vez su suerte mientras arrastraban a Steve fuera del lugar.</p>
<p>Se soltó de todos los hombres que lo sostenían y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que de seguro le había soltado la quijada, pero nuevamente lo separaron de la mujer.</p>
<p>- No eres nadie para hablar así de él y espero que sepas que esto no se quedará así.</p>
<p>Luego de eso, evidentemente la chica no volvió a hablar y fue retirada por un grupo de personas, mientras otro hacían lo mismo con Steve, especialmente Sam intentaba calmarlo.</p>
<p>- Harás que llame a Tony - terminó por decirle al quedarse sin ideas que lo tranquilizaran - seguramente tú omega podrá calmarte, pero lo harás conducir hasta acá, preocupado y enojados seguramente, ¿Quieres eso?</p>
<p>- No, pero no quiero que esa mujer esté aquí, la quiero lejos, lo más lejos posible de mi familia - gruñó determinado - si no la sacan de aquí y le prohíben acercarse a Tony o a mis hijos me marcho yo de aquí.</p>
<p>- Está bien, sin duda eres más importante que ella - respondió su amigo sentándose junto a él - dudo que Fury ponga muchos reparos... voy a ver si puedo arreglar una reunión rápida mientras intentas relajarte un poco.</p>
<p>Agradecía que hubieran sacado a Sharon porque estaba seguro que nadie lo hubiera detenido de romperle el cuello. De solo pensar que había tocado la pancita de su Tony lo hacía hervir la sangre de rabia. Por suerte, Sam fue el amigo eficiente que siempre era, y en breve había logrado que Nick apareciera ahí, luciendo más fastidiado de lo habitual, probablemente porque se había enterado de todo el caos, aún así el hombre comenzó a moverse, lo menos que quería es que uno de sus mejores hombres abandonara solo por una pelea de omegas.</p>
<p>La agente 13 fue notificada a las pocas horas de su traslado a Madagascar de forma indefinida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve se quedó más tranquilo y ahora sería Sam quien fuera a planificar todo con él mientras él cuidaba de su omega y disfrutaba de sus pseudo vacaciones.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué hiciste? - Steve lucía demasiado contento, y acompañado de Sam, lo que significaba que sin duda algo había pasado con la agente 13 para que no fuera ella quien estuviera entrando ahí ahora.</p>
<p>- Nada - dijo con un rostro que decía que mentía - Sam trabajará conmigo de ahora en adelante. Sam, no mires mucho a mi Tony.</p>
<p>- Tranquilo, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo - respondió el otro dando una pequeña risa y solo saludando a Tony con un pequeño gesto de mano. Al parecer su amigo era el tipo de alfa que se portaba como un animal salvaje cuando su omega estaba cerca.</p>
<p>- ¿Y Sharon? - alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos en esa postura que le decía no dejaría espacio a alguna mentira. Steve solo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado - Rogers - repitió viéndolo con el ceño aún más fruncido - Sabes que me enteraré de todas formas.</p>
<p>- No se que es de ella, nos separaron antes de que pudiera romperle el cuello y Fury dijo que la enviaría lo más lejos posible, incluso si vuelve tiene prohibido acercarse a nuestra familia en un radio de 10 km.</p>
<p>- Oh... - siquiera supo bien qué responder, pero sintió una extraña corriente de excitación que incluso hizo a Sam reaccionar levemente.</p>
<p>Steve era capaz de todo por proteger a su familia, incluso de arriesgar su trabajo o matar por ellos, y era algo tan primitivo que su cuerpo vibró ante eso.</p>
<p>- Tony... - gruñó entre excitado y molesto, lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo al cuarto - No quiero que nadie sienta lo delicioso que hueles cuando te calientas -apretujo sus nalgas para pegarlo a él - ese olor es solo mío.</p>
<p>- Lo... lo siento - respondió dando un pequeño jadeo, mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello para poder restregarse contra él, dando pequeños ronroneos de gusto al sentir que su alfa no se apartaba.</p>
<p>Afuera Sam había optado por salir a la terraza del departamento, darles privacidad y no dejarse aturdir por el sorpresivamente delicioso aroma de Stark, entendiendo porque Steve se alteraba tan fácilmente cuando de él se trataba, pocos omegas hacían reaccionar a casi cualquier alfa, y Tony parecía ser uno de ellos.</p>
<p>- Mío - lo tomó posesivamente y lo pego a la pared mientras se restregaba a él y lo cubría con su aroma, no dejaría que nadie disfrutara de su olor y agradecía que Sam no hubiera olido todo lo delicioso que Tony podía ser, sino terminarían peleando.</p>
<p>- Solo tuyo - asintió varias veces, buscando meter las manos entre su ropa mientras como el animalito que era se movía contra una de sus piernas, dejándole sentir que ya estaba caliente.</p>
<p>Siempre había sido sexual, pero ese embarazo lo hacía sentir como en un celo constante, y Steve comportándose como un animal posesivo solo lo alteraba más y le hacía querer estar sobre él todo el tiempo.</p>
<p>- Eres insaciable... te folle hasta el desmayo esta mañana y mira como estás - dejó que montara su pierna, verlo tan desesperado lo ponía aún más.</p>
<p>Sin más lo follo contra la pared y luego en la cama sobre su pequeño nido en el cual se acurrucó después de acabar nuevamente dentro de él</p>
<p>- Descansa cariño.</p>
<p>Tony solo asintió lánguidamente, sin preocuparse de poner algo de ropa en el, perfectamente cómodo con el olor de Steve vistiéndolo y su corrida aún entre sus piernas enmascarando su olor de omega. Se durmió pacíficamente luego de eso, dejando a su alfa trabajar como debía hacerlo.</p>
<p>Sam había evaluado él irse al oírlos follar sin vergüenza, incluso llegando a calentarse un poco con todo el ruido, pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer y estoicamente había permanecido en el balcón sin siquiera mirar hacia dentro hasta que sintió a Steve a sus espaldas.</p>
<p>- ¿Stark ya te dio tregua para poder trabajar? - bromeó al verlo llegar con el cabello aún revuelto y las mejillas rojas.</p>
<p>- Está insaciable estos días - sonrió pícaramente y decidió que era mejor trabajar en la terraza donde ambos alfas no podían distraerse con el tentador olor de Tony.</p>
<p>- He oído que eso pasa con algunos omegas - respondió como quitándole importancia y forzando a ambos a poner atención a lo que tenían que hacer el resto de la tarde.</p>
<p>Se concentraron en los mapas y los informes de otros agentes preparando estrategias. Solo cuando fue por jugo pudo sentir que su omega ya había despertado, así que prefirió ir a atenderlo primero, llevándole fruta y agua para que recobrara energías.</p>
<p>- ¿Aún trabajan? - aunque había despertado, siquiera había sacado la cabeza de su nido, luciendo relajado entre las prendas de ropa - ¿Sam sigue aquí? - El olor de Steve era tan fuerte y lo embobada de tal forma que casi nunca podía sentir a otros alphas cerca, a menos que fuera el olor familiar de su padre o Rhodes.</p>
<p>- Si, aún está... sentí que estabas despierto y te traje algo de comer y a besarte antes de continuar - se restregó contra él y luego lo besó - pronto se irá.</p>
<p>- Está bien, toma el tiempo que necesites - asintió estirándose perezosamente antes de realmente salir un poco de su refugio y tomar la comida para devorarla. A ese ritmo iba a terminar el embarazo siendo enorme.</p>
<p>Salió con pesar del cuarto y volvió al trabajo por un rato más hasta al fin poder despedirse de su compañero y volver con Tony que de inmediato lo rodeó para que se quedara cerca de él. Habían sido demasiadas horas separados.</p>
<p>Sin darse cuenta los meses comenzaron a pasar, el rubio apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando trabajaba, su omega no le daba tregua<br/>Sin darse cuenta los meses comenzaron a pasar, el rubio apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando trabajaba, su omega no le daba tregua.</p>
<p>- Tony, creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan cansado - confesó después de correrse por tercera vez dentro de su amante.</p>
<p>- Oh... ¿por qué? - preguntó con una risilla que pretendía ser inocente pero que dejaba ver sabía muy bien porque Steve decía eso - ¿Quieres que me controle? Puedo intentarlo.</p>
<p>- Que mentiroso - se rió el rubio agotado - no podrías controlarte aunque quisieras - lamió las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo.</p>
<p>- De verdad puedo intentarlo - respondió haciendo un pequeño puchero - me siento culpable de que estés por ahí cansado y durmiéndote en todas partes, intentare darte un respiro en lo que queda de semana - Lo cual sería mucho tiempo considerando que recién era martes.</p>
<p>- No quiero a mi omega insatisfecho - dijo tajantemente - solo necesito un baño de agua caliente y quedaré como nuevo.</p>
<p>- Está bien - asintió levemente, aunque en su mente ya tenía instalada la intención de dejarle descansar.</p>
<p>Había creído que avanzado el tiempo y ya casi con 6 meses su lívido iba a volver a la normalidad, pero seguía igual de caliente y necesitado. Debía admitir que admiraba a Steve y su capacidad de hacerlo terminar varias veces en el día hasta dejarlo dormido, pero hasta ese momento no había notado cuanto exigía de su pareja.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aún cuando había vuelto a trabajar seguía construyendo el cuarto de su bebé y ese fin de semana llegaban los otros muebles a la enorme mansión así que Tony lo ordenaba de un lado a otro arrastrando muebles para que todo quedara perfecto, fue agradable ver que al final del día todo se veía más acogedor.</p><p>- Ahora si parece un hogar.</p><p>- Si, mucho mejor - sonrió satisfecho con el resultado.</p><p>Tony estaba seguro que eso había sido justo a tiempo, pues sospechaba que no faltaba tanto para el bebé, principalmente porque su panza era enorme, arañaba el tiempo promedio y su lívido al fin había disminuido, aunque en parte sospechaba que era porque simplemente ya no tenía la movilidad necesaria para seguir haciendo el amor como habían estado haciéndolo, ni la resistencia tampoco, se cansaba demasiado rápido, además, Steve estaba mucho más cuidadoso y temía lastimarlo al tener sexo.</p><p>- Mañana pondremos la ropa de Peter en su lugar y traeré mis cosas, creo que ya podemos traer todo acá -sonrió - Ya falta muy poco para que nazca nuestro bebé.</p><p>Estaban en cuenta regresiva, y aunque Steve había tenido la intención de ser él quien hiciera la mudanza, Tony lo convenció con ojos grandes de dejar que otros lo hicieran y él no se separarse de su lado.</p><p>Casi dos semanas después, estaba despertando bruscamente a su alfa para sacarlo del sueño.</p><p>- ¿Seguro? - preguntó totalmente alerta, pensando desde ya en que hacer, teniendo más que presente llamar a Howard que había estado vigilando como buen alfa a su hijo, al saber que el cachorro estaba por nacer.</p><p>- Muy seguro - asintió varias veces y dándole pequeños golpecitos para que se apresurara. Habían tenido un par de falsas alarmas en esos días, pero definitivamente eso se sentía diferente, y dolía mucho más también.</p><p>- Ok, respira profundo, estarás en la clínica en nada. Jarvis avisa al médico - dijo mientras se vestía - luego a Howard - al estar listo tomó a su omega y lo acomodó el auto - como te sientes, tienes que decirme.</p><p>- Cómo si fuera a tener al bebe de un súper soldado - respondió respirando profundo para controlar los dolores - Estoy bien, solo apresúrate.</p><p>Steve soltó una risita y aceleró, al final le encontraba sentido a esos lujosos autos deportivos de Tony. Llegaron el tiempo récord y apenas puso un pie en el suelo todo el equipo médico de Tony se hizo cargo de la situación, agradeció el dinero y la reputación de su pareja que les aseguraba la mejor atención.</p><p>Lo único que Tony pidió todo el tiempo fue que no alejarán a Steve de él, y aunque no lo hubiera pedido, su novio no habría dejado que lo hicieran, por lo que se relajó lo más posible, al menos hasta que un buen rato después oyó el primer llanto fuerte de su bebé, haciendo que de inmediato se pusiera alerta y buscará a su cachorro que se le fue entregado entre gruñiditos de Steve nada contento con que el pequeño Peter no estuviera ya en brazos de su omega.</p><p>Al estar con Tony había descubierto que era celoso y posesivo, rayando lo primitivo, pero ahora todo eso se había intensificado al ver a su cachorro indefenso. Gruñía a todos los médicos que se acercaban a su pequeño y solo Tony lograba calmarlo con suaves ronroneos. Los dejaron a solas por un buen rato, dejando que tanto Steve como Tony se adaptaran al momento, y solo cuando la energía amenazante de Steve diminuyo, pudieron entrar nuevamente a sacar al fin al cachorro para poder terminar todos los chequeos.</p><p>- Ve con él - pidió al verlo levemente contrariado - Papá está afuera y puede ver por mi, Peter está solo e indefenso, necesita a su papá cerca mientras lo revisan.</p><p>Asintió y luego de marcarlo con su olor, lo besó y corrió hacia su cachorro para cuidarlo. Howard no se movió del lado de su hijo y gruñía cuando veía a una enfermera que, según él, no había tratado del todo bien a su hijo.</p><p>Era divertido ver a los dos alfas tan nerviosos y alertas, y al mismo tiempo se sentía bien de saber que incluso su padre, con quien nunca había tenido una buena relación, se estaba portando así de protector. Aun así, no pudo relajarse hasta que estuvo en su lujosa habitación privada con su cachorro en sus brazos, sin querer soltarlo aunque estuviera agotado y dormitara con el bebé en brazos. Era tan pequeño y frágil, no quería dejarlo solo y que algo pudiera sucederle.</p><p>- Se parece a Tony - dijo Howard con orgullo - aunque sacó tu rostro de niño bueno, Rogers - le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo que parecía hipnotizado viendo a su cachorro y a su omega.</p><p>- Será un niño muy guapo - asintió Tony dando pequeños toquecitos en su perfecta y diminuta nariz, sonriendo enternecido al verle arrugarla levemente - hicimos un sorprendente buen trabajo para haber sido un absoluto accidente, es perfecto.</p><p>- Como tú - se acercó y enterró la nariz en el incipiente cabello del bebé aspirando su aroma y sintiéndose sobrecogido - huele bonito - suspiró y luego acurrucó a Tony contra el.</p><p>- A bebe, y a nosotros - asintió acurrucándose contra él, solo en ese momento sintiendo que podía dormir de verdad, seguro de que nada ocurriría mientras su Steve estuviera ahí con ellos.</p><p>Tony tenía derecho de dormir todo lo que deseara, ahora él se encargaría de cuidar de ambos. Sonrió al ver a sus dos tesoros durmiendo acurrucados contra el.</p><p>- Jamas pensé que al despertar en esta época encontraría a alguien tan perfecto, que encontraría mi familia aquí... - comentó al aire bajo la mirada atenta de Howard.</p><p>- Es lo que siempre quise para ti - respondió Howard con una pequeña sonrisa - Es lo que mereces, admito que no esperaba que fuera Tony la persona, pero me alegro que lo sea, ambos merecen esto, y viéndolos juntos... realmente no creo que haya alguien mejor para cada cada uno de ustedes.</p><p>- Prometo cuidarlo mucho - acarició el cabello de Tony - y darte muchos nietos.</p><p>- Eso espero, ambos tienen que ponerse al día en eso - quería que su hijo fuera inmensamente feliz, con una gran familia y muchas risas a su alrededor. Solo esperaba que no cometiera los mismos errores que el.</p><p>- Creo que el próximo año tendremos al siguiente - sería casi un suicidio con lo agotado que estarían ambos, pero la felicidad de un cachorro valía la pena.</p><p>- ¿Acaso planeas tener a mi hijo en un embarazo constante? - pregunto riendo un poco - porque recuerdo que te dormías a cada instante que estabas sentado en calma, es la clase de omega que no da respiro, deberías aprovechar para descansar un poco tu también... Tony aún es joven, solo un poco por detrás de la mayoría a su edad.</p><p>- Tengo que aprovechar mientras pueda seguirle el paso - besó la frente del menor - y mi abuelo decía que si uno no quería que le miraran a su omega había que embarazarlo.</p><p>- Eso es... un gran consejo - rió el mayor negando levemente con la cabeza - Vamos a ver si Tony no te manda al demonio con esa idea.</p><p>- No tiene porque saberlo - le guiño el ojo a su amigo.</p><p>La tranquilidad que emanaba su manada lo envolvió y también se fue relajando para dormitar junto a ellos.</p><p>Pasaron el tiempo reglamentario en el hospital, Steve no salió de ahí ni un día, y Howard solo lo hacía para dormir, y luego volver a primera hora al lugar, hasta que eventualmente les dieron el alta para irse a su casa<br/>Pasaron el tiempo reglamentario en el hospital, Steve no salió de ahí ni un día, y Howard solo lo hacía para dormir, y luego volver a primera hora al lugar, hasta que eventualmente les dieron el alta para irse a su casa.</p><p>Los primeros días no estuvieron mal, Peter era un bebé tranquilo, quizá demasiado tranquilo, lo que rápidamente llamó la atención de sus padres, que levantaron sus alertas. Su peso no aumentaba como debería con su crecimiento y en menos de dos meses, supieron que no sería tan fácil pues su cachorro parecía haber heredado algo de la débil salud de Steve antes del suero.</p><p>Steve estaba horriblemente preocupado, recordaba lo mucho que sus padres habían sufrido con sus enfermedades, esperaba que su pequeño cachorro no fuera así de enfermizo.</p><p>- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? - preguntó a su preocupado omega.</p><p>- No por ahora - respondió paseándose por la habitación temperada con su hijo en brazos, meciéndole y frotando su espalda para intentar ayudarlo a respirar mejor - Howard ya está trabajando en lo que sea que pueda ayudarlo, y los médicos también - apenas dormía porque no podía descansar sabiendo que a su cachorro le costaba algo tan simple como respirar - estará bien... - al menos eso quería creer.</p><p>- Pobre mi cachorro - suspiró - descansa, yo me quedaré cuidándolo.</p><p>Tony dudo unos segundos solo porque su instinto le decía que no se moviera de ahí, pero terminó por dejarlo en brazos de Steve para él dormir un poco al menos. Al menos tenían a su favor todo el dinero del mundo y el intelecto más alto del país. Iba a ayudar a su hijo a como diera lugar.</p><p>Steve respiraba pausadamente teniendo a su pequeño sobre él, instintivamente el cachorro seguía el ritmo de su respiración, era algo que su madre hacía con él. Peter se durmió finalmente pero él no podía cerrar los ojos, tenían que estar pendiente a cualquier cambio.</p><p>Cada noche era igual, el momento en que los problemas se hacían más notorios y en más de una ocasión terminaron en urgencias con su cachorro apenas respirando por un violento ataque de asma que les obligaba a necesitar ayuda médica. Tony no hacía más que sentirse culpable por no poder hacer más por su pequeño, solo gastar su dinero en cuanto médico especialista le recomendaban, mientras Howard seguía trabajando en algo que le ayudará.</p><p>No fue hasta los 6 meses del pequeño que su salud comenzó realmente a mejorar. Seguía siendo más pequeño que los niños de su edad, seguía teniendo problemas para respirar pero habían logrado dar finalmente con algo que le ayudará, y que Tony se encargó de repartir a todo hospital pediatra a su alrededor para que cualquier niño en la situación de Pete pudiera estar mejor. No era nada especialmente sofisticado, pero hacía milagros en la respiración de su pequeño al detectar algunos momentos antes cuando un ataque de asma llegaría y así poder asistirlo con los medicamentos necesarios antes de que escalara.</p><p>- No me explicó como mamá logró que viviera sin tener ningún recurso - dijo mirando a su omega, que acurrucaba a su cachorro en los brazos.</p><p>- Probablemente vivía aún más que nosotros en urgencias - respondió acariciando la cabecita de su pequeño.</p><p>En un par de días más tendría una nueva terapia respiratoria y esperaba que al fin sus revisiones médicas fueran espaciándose... al menos ya lucía como un niño más de su edad, más saludable y activo, en breve estaría dando sus primeros pasos y eso sin duda le haría mucho mejor.</p><p>- Lo siento... es mi culpa que nuestro cachorro sea tan débil - dijo mirando al pequeño que dormía profundamente - seguramente no querrás otro cachorro mío.</p><p>- Qué tonterías dices - respondió chasqueando la lengua - nuestro cachorro es perfecto, y fue el de prueba, seguramente el próximo será aún mejor.</p><p>- Que bobo eres - sonrió y solo lo besó - te amo.</p><p>- También yo - respondió rozando su nariz al separarse.</p><p>Esperaron que Peter estuviera realmente repuesto para poder dejarlo por primera vez al cuidado de Howard, de Howard y de un arsenal de asistentes y cuidadoras, y ellos poder tener una noche libre, que se tenían bien merecida después de 8 meses de ...<br/>Esperaron que Peter estuviera realmente repuesto para poder dejarlo por primera vez al cuidado de Howard, de Howard y de un arsenal de asistentes y cuidadoras, y ellos poder tener una noche libre, que se tenían bien merecida después de 8 meses de preocupación constante, además Tony tenía algo pendiente que era muy importante.</p><p>- Al fin pudiste arrastrarme a un restaurant elegante - dijo divertido mientras entraba al lugar con Tony de su brazo y llamando la atención de los presentes, incluso juraría haber visto periodistas. </p><p>- Tenemos que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos ahora para tener citas - respondió como si fuera obvio, y disfrutando enormemente de poder pavonearse con Steve junto a él.</p><p>- Estás disfrutándolo - soltó una risita - parece que te paseas con tu trofeo, aunque la verdad soy yo quien te estoy exhibiendo... mi hermoso e irresistible omega.</p><p>- Creo que yo soy más envidiado - respondió simplemente, y aunque era cierto que estaba disfrutándolo, agradeció el tener una mesa relativamente privada. Solo por no incomodar a su novio es que no lo había reservado completo el lugar.</p><p>- Dejémoslo en empate - se restregó a él - olvidé que se hace en las citas, me siento raro sin tener que ocuparme de Peter.</p><p>- Si, es extraño - admitió Tony tomando su mano por sobre la mesa - pero es bueno, no tenemos que perder esto, en especial cuando tengamos más niños... creo que quiero 3 o 4.</p><p>- También yo - sonrió entusiasmado de tener más pequeños, aunque el miedo de que fueran igual de enfermizos que Peter lo desalentaba un poco.</p><p>- Así al menos uno saldrá con tu cara gentil - agregó dándole una de esas brillantes sonrisas enamoradas y un poco bobas que buscaban sobre todo decirle cuánto lo quería, y cuán seguro estaba de todo eso.</p><p>- Pensé que te molestaba mi cara de hombre bueno - bromeó y lo atrajo para un beso suave justo cuando alguien se acercaba a tomar el pedido de ambos.</p><p>La chica tartamudeó un poco al acercarse a interrumpir el momento, pero Tony encantador como siempre le quitó importancia bajo la mirada celosa de su alfa. Steve miró intensamente a la mujer mientras él recitaba que era lo que quería para la cena, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para no mirar más de la cuenta a su omega.</p><p>- Solo está haciendo su trabajo - le regaño Tony con una pequeña risilla al ver su ceño fruncido cuando la muchacha se marchaba - y nerviosa por quienes somos.</p><p>- Por quien eres... vi como te miraba - gruñó - no puedes poner los pies en ningún lugar sin robarte las miradas de todos, ¿Por qué tendría que enamorarme de omega tan guapo? Jamás podré estar tranquilo.</p><p>- Siempre podrás estar tranquilo, porque este omega sólo te ama a ti - respondió aprovechando el momento - pero hay un tema pendiente y que es importante tratar... aún no somos pareja.</p><p>- ¿Me pregunto porqué será? - sonrió Steve, antes ese había sido un tema sensible, pero hace meses sabía que aunque su Tony lo negara ellos eran una pareja, incluso tenían un hijo juntos.</p><p>- Por mi, ya lo sabemos y es algo que quiero remediar - iba a hacer eso con todo el teatro, así que no dudó en mover su silla para arrodillarse frente a él, con una caja abierta donde se veía dos elegantes sortijas de plata.</p><p>Steve se quedó petrificado, pero todo tenía sentido, las cosas tenían que ser como Tony Stark deseaba.</p><p>- ¿Qué significa esto? - Si Tony estaba proponiéndole matrimonio quería que lo hiciera con todas sus letras y toda la parafernalia que significaba.</p><p>- Cásate conmigo, capitán Rogers - pidió tendiendo más la cajita hacia él - ¿Aceptas? ¿Quieres estar para siempre conmigo?</p><p>- Estaría por siempre contigo, aunque no me lo pidieras - sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo - Te amo Tony.</p><p>- ¿Eso es un si? - pregunto sonriéndole y dejando que lo arrastrara hacia el, colgándose de su cuello bajo las miradas de todos.</p><p>- Si, aunque debería hacértelo más difícil - se restregó contra el - pero ¿Cómo podría negarle algo al omega más hermoso de este mundo?</p><p>- No podrías, menos si ese omega es Tony Stark - respondió sonriendo satisfecho y soltándose de su agarre para poder poner el anillo en su dedo, como correspondía y recibiendo  los vitoreó de los otros comensales del lugar.</p><p>- Dios mío, saldremos en los titulares mañana - dijo sonrojándose, pero sin dejar de sonreír y colocando el anillo en el dedo de Tony - al fin pudo decir que eres mi novio.</p><p>- En toda regla - asintió estirando la mano para ver su anillo con orgullo - Ahora, te prohíbo poner un cachorro en mi hasta después de la boda.</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! - protestó enseguida - si quieres 4 hijos tenemos que apurarnos.</p><p>- Entonces nos tendremos que casar pronto - había estado seguro que Steve diría algo como eso, y en parte había sido un poco de estrategia - comenzaré a organizarlo cuanto antes, para casarnos en no más de 4 meses</p><p>- Puedo poner un cachorrito esta misma noche y no se notaría en el matrimonio - sonrió pícaro.</p><p>- Eso suena perfecto - asintió sonriendo de medio lado - De todas formas tenemos que recoger a Peter mañana... tenemos tiempo para intentarlo varias veces, hace tiempo no nos quedamos despierto por placer antes que por preocupación.</p><p>Aún cuando las ansias de volver a casa eran enorme decidieron disfrutar de la noche juntos. Pero de regreso les fue imposible controlarse y saltaron a los brazos del otro cayendo sobre la cama mientras se quitaban la ropa entre besos. Ambos tenían las ganas de al fin tener tiempo a solas, aun así el sueño fue más fuerte y se durmieron a medio desvestir</p><p>La paternidad era agotadora, y definitivamente les había ganado, pero para ambos valía la pena, al día siguiente cuando despertaran, lo harían felices porque estaban juntos, la vida se había encargado de hacerlos coincidir, el futurista al fin podía pensar en él ahora, mientras que ese hombre fuera de su tiempo había encontrado la perfección lejos de su época, y ambos solo podían desear que el resto de la vida llegara pronto, porque seguirían siendo felices mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.</p><p>La paternidad era agotadora, y definitivamente les había ganado, pero para ambos valía la pena, al día siguiente cuando despertaran, lo harían felices porque estaban juntos, la vida se había encargado de hacerlos coincidir, el futurista al fin pod...<br/>Ahora si que terminamos! </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue originalmente puesta en Wattpad, lugar de la que fue bajada y ahora estamos respaldando aquí. No sé si habrán tantos nuevos lectores por aquí, pero si los hay, muchas gracias por pasar! Nos veremos seguido.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>